The New Girl in Town Series
by tanyakapler
Summary: My series that is my version of Season 3. Lucas falls for the girl, how will it affect Brooke and Peyton. I own nothing that has to do with OTH. All credit goes to Mark Schwann and his team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world, maybe it's nothing like it. But if you look closer, you might see someone like you. Someone trying to find their way. Someone trying to find their place. Someone trying to find their self. Sometimes it's easy to feel like your the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, unsatisfied, or barely getting by. That feeling is a lie. And if you just hold on; just find the courage to face it all for another day, something or someone will find you and make it all okay. Because we all need a little help sometimes. Someone to help us hear the music in the world. To remind us that it won't always be this way. That someone is out there and that someone will find you.

We enter this world of drama and chaos and wonder if any of it is even possible of being solved. Brothers who hate each other, best friends who are divided by guys, a man in love with the mother of his brother's son, and friends that are made unexpectedly.

So where do you start? Well, I guess we should start at the beginning. Why you ask could brothers hate each other. I mean they are brothers, right? I believe the dictionary defines a brother as a male who has the same parents as another or one parent in common with another. Well, that's all you can really say about Lucas and Nathan Scott. They hated each other mostly because of their father, Dan Scott.

Seventeen years ago, Dan Scott was a senior at Tree Hill High School and was in love with his high school sweetheart, Karen Roe. After graduation, Karen found out she was pregnant, but Dan had already received a scholarship for college. There he met Deb Lee. The night he decided to give up basketball and go back to Karen, Deb told him she was pregnant and he decided to stay with her. They soon married and had Nathan. They moved back to Tree Hill. Dan found Karen living there raising their son, Lucas (with the help of Dan's brother, Keith) trying to make ends meet running a café, where Dan, Deb, and Nathan were just rolling in cash from the dealership that Dan owned.

Dan put Nathan on a pedestal and looked at Lucas as nothing. Dan did the same to Karen. He resented the fact that he got her pregnant, looked at Lucas as if he was a mistake, and soon put those same thoughts into Nathan's head. Nathan ignored Lucas, but Lucas ignored Nathan.

So ask me again why do you think brothers could hate each other? It all had to do with Dan. Dan tries to keep his worlds separated, but he can't. For though the boys hate each other, they do have one thing in common; the love of basketball. Both boys are extremely good at the sport. While Nathan is the star player of his high school basketball team called the Ravens; Lucas plays with three of his closest friends (Skillz Taylor, Fergie Thompson, and Junk Moretti) down at the Rivercourt.

Do I continue with the drama? You think that Lucas has enough drama in his life just having to deal with his father and brother, well he has more. What if you had to decide between two beautiful girls? Not just any two girls, but two popular, beautiful, high school cheerleaders, who are best friends. One girl is rich, crazy, and promiscuous and the other girl is a talented artist and has a huge passion for music and in so many ways you are connected to her: books, music, art. Yet, you don't know what you want, leaving them brokenhearted and alone.

Well, that's Lucas Scott drama. Lucas fell for Peyton Sawyer, the artist, and when he thought they could finally be together, she pushed him away. Brooke Davis, aka crazy girl, was out there in front letting Lucas know that she wanted to be with him. Lucas gave in and it was too late for Peyton, when she finally realized that she wanted to be with him. So both of them hid from what they felt, that was until Peyton was in trouble. Lucas was there for her and soon they were sneaking around behind Brooke's back. Everyday wanting to tell her how they felt about each other only for Peyton to find out that Brooke was falling for Lucas. When Brooke finds out about them, she is brokenhearted and furious. She ends her friendship with Peyton and her relationship with Lucas. Peyton was upset with herself for betraying Brooke and told Lucas she couldn't be with him. So not only is Brooke and Peyton alone, so is Lucas. But is he.

Lucas is an only child who grew up in Tree Hill with his mother and his Uncle Keith. But you can't forget about his best friend, Haley James. Lucas and Haley grew up together and became best friends. With that, Lucas had to deal with the fact of first learning that Haley was tutoring Nathan. Then later finding out that she was dating him and then shortly after that she married him. It torn him apart, but at the same time Haley helped him realize that Nathan wasn't a bad person, it was all Dan. So with Nathan and Lucas relationship growing stronger you would think that the drama would stop. Not a chance.

So let's hit present day Tree Hill, Lucas and Nathan are brothers, actual brothers, I mean more than what the definition in the dictionary gives you. It was a real relationship. Breaking two hearts and still actually being able to be friends with both. Brooke and Peyton is something that Lucas has been working on for a year now.

Well, what if one of those girls decides they want to be with you, but a new girl comes in and steals your heart. Well, get on the Lucas Scott drama train and find out how he deals with this.

Chapter 2

One late evening, Lucas Scott stands on the roof of his mother's café pulling on a brick from a wall. Yanking as hard as he can, the brick comes out and from the hole, Lucas pulls out a small metal box. He looks at it and smiles before sitting down. He wipes the dust off the metal and opens it. Inside are two folded up pieces of paper.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go to Augusta to get in a decent nine holes, huh?" Haley James Scott asks her best friend as she walks towards him and then takes a seat next to him.

Lucas smiles nervously, "I didn't think you were coming back so I took the course down. It didn't feel right, letting it fall apart."

At the beginning of their junior year, Haley and Lucas had built a miniature golf course on the roof of Karen's Café.

"You're just tired of me schooling your sorry butt," Haley comments.

Lucas smiles and hands her one of the papers, "I didn't think you would remember."

"Are you kidding me? Tomorrow's the first day of school. Every year we try and predict what the next year's gonna hold and every year I realizes how out of touch I was with the year before," Haley says, as Lucas chuckles. "Unless, of course, this says that I'd be married and separated by now."

Unfolding his paper, "Well, zero hour."

"You first."

"_This year, I'm going to kiss a boy,_" Lucas read nodding his head.

"That's mine," she says snatching it from Lucas. "It's from seventh grade."

"Well, it finally happened for you then."

Haley laughs and smacks him, "Shut up! What about you? _This year I'll talk to Peyton Sawyer_!'"

"It doesn't say that!" Lucas says taking the paper from Haley.

"It does, look at it," she informs it as he reads it himself.

"OH!"

"_This year, I'll volunteer at the tutor center_."

"_Mom and Keith will finally get married_." Lucas reads as the smiles drops from his face. Haley looks over at her friend and smiles sadly.

"_I'll date a…musician_," she comments and frowns. Lucas looks at her. "Why do you do this again?"

"It's suppose to be fun," he answers.

"How bout this year we wait and see how the first day goes before making any predictions?" Haley suggests. Lucas nods and they put their papers back into the metal container.

"It's good to have you back, Haley. Couldn't done the senior year without you." Lucas comments.

Now you may wonder why Haley kind of pauses on the whole _musician thing_. See shortly after her and Nathan get married. Nathan discovers that Haley is a wonderful singer. He encourages her to go after her dream, but soon realizes that this dream could tear them apart. Their marriage hits the rocks when Haley meets Chris Keller. Chris helps Haley follow her dreams and soon she is on tour with him, The Wreckers, and Gavin DeGraw. This breaks Nathan's heart and sets him on a downward spiral. Nathan sends his dad, Dan Scott to Haley with annulment papers. Only Haley returns to Nathan days later, telling him that she is sorry and that she loves him, always and forever.

Chapter 3

"I don't want to be here," Ally Carter complains to her dad as she takes her seat at the breakfast table.

"Ally, I know, but Tree Hill is our new home for now. I know that you are upset that we moved from New York your senior year, but this is where we are at. Listen all the things that you need for today is on the table in the dining room. Maggie will have supper ready for you when you get home tonight. I am working late and I am sorry that I won't be able to hear about your first day of school, but we can talk about it tomorrow at breakfast," Alex Carter tells his seventeen-year-old daughter.

"Fine. Have a great day at work!" Ally says before grabbing her things off the dining room table and heading.

Ally Carter makes her way to her 1972 Ford Mustang convertible. She throws her books in the back, climbs into the driver seat, and quickly speeds off to start her senior year. In no time she is parking her car in the high school parking lot.

She gets out , grabs her books, and scans the school ground.

"Nice car!" someone comments as she is about to walk to the entrance of the school.

Ally turns around and sees a petite blonde girl standing next to her car. "You like it?" The girl nods. "It was a gift from my dad on my sixteenth birthday. It didn't look like this when we got it, but dad and I would stay up all night every weekend fixing it up," Ally says running her hand over the edge of the door.

"WOW! By the way, I'm Peyton. Peyton Sawyer," the girl introduces herself.

"Ally Carter. Nice to meet you."

"You new?" Peyton asks as they walk towards the front of the school.

"Yeah, moved from New York. So how is it here?" Ally asks as they enter the school and round the hall.

"Something I can't explain," Peyton laughs as they make their way down the hall.

"That crazy?"

"That much drama," Peyton smiles at her new friend.

Ally laughs as she continued to walk with Peyton through the school.

Chapter 4

Haley James Scott and Lucas Scott enter the corridor of the school. It is instantly obvious that Haley is getting a lot of muted attention as everyone stares at her, while she is walking with Lucas down the hall.

"Okay, I know in high school you always feel like everyone's staring at you, but this is ridiculous," she comments as her and Lucas walk to find their lockers.

"Well, they're not used to having a celebrity in their mists…" Lucas teases, but Haley smacks him. "OW! Get over it," he says looking very annoyed with her."

"Let's just find our lockers. I'm 141. What are you?" she asks as she looks through her books.

Looking at his hand, "Uh…143," he raises his eyebrows in surprise. "It must be alphabetical."

"Which means…" Haley begins and soon sees Nathan Scott, her estranged husband, closing his locker, which reads 139.

Nathan looks at them both, commenting, "You shoulda used your stage name." He turns and walks away from the both of them. Haley is clearly hurt and upset.

"Hey Brooke, I'm glad you're back!" Peyton Sawyer says to her best friend, approaching her locker.

"Well, hey back at you, P. Sawyer," Brooke says hugging her friend and then noticing someone else is with her. "Who is this?"

"OH, this is Ally Carter, she just moved here from New York. Her father is a big investor in the fashion world, so I thought you two should meet. You know, since you have such great fashion yourself, B. Davis," Peyton says as the girls walk to class.

"So what company does your father work for?" Brooke asks putting her arm around her.

"Well, actually, he doesn't really work for one clothing line or store. He searches for new designers and helps them start their own clothing line," Ally explains as her attention soon turns to a sandy blonde guy talking, with a light brown haired girl.

"Hello, Ally, are you there?" Brooke asks snapping her fingers in front of Ally's face.

"Yeah, sorry just got distracted. Hey, who is that guy?" Ally asks turning around and looking directly at the boy.

"Around here, you are going to have to be a little bit more specific," Peyton says looking over Ally's shoulder.

"That guy right there in the blue shirt, talking to the girl with the brown hair wearing the black and white top," Ally answers pointing directly at him.

Peyton and Brooke look at each other then back at Ally. They don't say anything.

"What? Who is he?" she asks, looking back and forth between the girls.

"Brooke, you want to take this?" Peyton asks nervously.

"What why me?" Brooke asks even more nervous.

"Cause, I don't want to," Peyton says, raising her voice just a little.

"But why am I the one that has to tell her?" Brooke questions again.

"Listen, if you telling me who he is, is going to cause you two to fight, I am just going to go talk to him myself," Ally says.

And before either one of them has the chance to say anything, Ally is introducing herself to them.

"Hey, I'm Ally Carter, new student, just moved here from New York. I was walking by and noticed how wonderful this shirt brings out the blue in your eyes," Ally says very casual.

The girl with the guy raises her eyebrows.

"Why thanks, never had a girl tell me that before, well, I guess, never had stranger tell me that before. I'm Lucas. Lucas Scott, and this is my best friend Haley James Scott," the guy says smiling from ear to ear.

"Wait, you're both Scotts?" Ally asks very confused, looking back and forth between them.

"Yeah, I am married to his brother, Nathan, who right now is not talking to me," Haley comments.

"Wow, Peyton was right. There is a lot of drama here in Tree Hill," Ally says as she looks at Haley in sympathy.

"You have no idea, girl," Haley says as they all turn and start back down the direction where Brooke and Peyton are standing.

"So you're from New York. Why did you decide to move to Tree Hill?" asks Lucas, very curious about this new redhead that had commented on his eyes, though she has beautiful brown eyes herself.

"My...ah, dad has been transferred here. He is looking for some new fashion talent," Ally explains as they pick up Brooke and Peyton on their journey to homeroom.

"Well, Brooke is a great designer," Lucas comments as they enter the classroom.

"That's what she tells me, but for some reason, she couldn't tell me who you were?" Ally says, smiling, before taking her seat next to Lucas.

Lucas looks at Brooke, who sits on the other side of him.

"What?" she asks.

"Why couldn't you tell her who I was," he smiles at her.

"Cause…cause…" Brooke didn't know what to say.

Lucas chuckles. Brooke's face fills up with embarrassment. How could she tell him that she still has feelings for him, when it looks as if he isn't even interested in her?

Chapter 5

Forty-five minutes later the bell rings, releasing the students to get their books for their next class.

"So Miss Ally, what is your next class," Lucas asks as they walk out of the classroom.

"Um, that would be Calculus," she answers as they walk to their lockers.

"Well, have fun. Mr. Stine can be tough," Lucas says as he collects his things for his next class.

"Thanks. See ya later," she says winking at him and prances down the hall.

"Lucas, you got that look," Haley says to her friend as she watches him watch Ally disappear around the corner.

"What look? I don't have a look," he says turning his attention to Haley.

"Yeah, ya do. Same look I saw when you set your sites on Peyton Sawyer. Just don't hurt this one okay, otherwise they are going to have to start up a Heartbroken by Lucas Scott Club," Haley jokes as they both walk to class.

"Oh shut up?" he says before leaving Haley in the hall to go into his Economics class.

Haley laughs as she walks outside and catches up with Brooke.

"Hey roommate, you were out early this morning. You know, it's the first day, you have to pace yourself," Brooke says as they walk the courtyard.

Haley laughs, "I'm usually one of those people who likes the first day of school. You know, new pens; new books; new backpack."

"A nerd!"

"Exactly."

Brooke laughs.

"I found out that I'm behind for the first time in my academic career and I'm gonna have to work twice as hard if I wanna graduate by June, so…" Haley breathes as Peyton walks up behind them, "and everyone here's giving me the zoo treatment except for Nathan who of course won't…really look at me."

"Right!" Brooke adds.

"You could always run away and join a rock tour," Peyton says finally letting her presence known. "Oh, wait, you already did that." Peyton smiles, waves at Brooke before walking away.

Haley looks away very annoyed, while Brooke just smiles.

"She's had a complicated year. I'll talk to her," Brooke says before leaving Haley alone. Haley makes her way to her next class. He walks past a gang of girl who make no show of hiding their curiosity and cruelty. Sue Garvey mimes an air guitar and mouths 'Rock Star'. Haley just walks past them, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you got a problem?" Sue asks Haley, while the rest of the girls laugh.

Haley continues to ignore them and walks into the school. Meanwhile across the quad, Nathan Scott is watching them all from a far-off table. A nerdy looking guy walk up to Nathan and sat down with him.

"Hey Mouth," Nathan comments.

"Nathan, you think I can get a quick interview? I'm podcasting a preseason Ravens report," Marvin "Mouth" McFadden asks his friend.

Still a little distracted, "Podcasting?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, it's kinda like a radio but fans can download it and listen to it on their iPods," Mouth informs.

Nathan nods.

Mouth pushes play on his recorder, "We're her with number 23: Nathan Scott. Nate, what's your prediction for this Ravens team? Is this the year that you'll finally claim that elusive championship trophy of will it once again end up in the arms of someone else?" Mouth starts off smiling but as the questioning continues his smile fades. "Someone more popular; better looking; possibly a surfer, leaving you empty and angry with only the final buzzer of regret ringing in your ear."

Nathan looks confused, really not sure what just happened. "I think…we'll have a great season." He continues to look at Mouth in confusion.

Chapter 6

Coach Whitey Durham is the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball teams, has been for forty years. He coached Dan Scott, while Dan played high school ball. Dan always likes to blame people for his problems and Whitey is no exception to that rule.

Whitey is in his office, shining a trophy when Dan appears in the door of his office.

"Oh, no sometimes I wish I had gone blind," Whitey says seeing Dan in the reflection of the trophy.

"Easy, old-timer," Dan says smiling. "I just came by to congratulate you on your four-hundredth year at Tree Hill High."

Whitey laughs, not at all impressed by Dan, "Well, I see, uh…Nathan ranked, nationally, ten spots ahead of you if memory serves," Whitey announces looking down at a piece of paper that lays on his desk.

"Yeah, well, it would have been higher if they'd gone off last years records of his weak play at that damn camp," Dan says sounding very upset.

"Does anything ever make you happy, Danny?"

Smiling, "Actually, yeah. It's the agenda for this weeks school board meeting." Dan hands a blue folder to Whitey. "Take a look at item three, I put it in twenty-four point font so you can read it."

"'Replace Whitey Durham'," Whitey reads it out load.

"It's nothing personal," Dan begins and then laughs. "Oh wait a minute, who am I kidding? Of course it's personal."

"You know, it's a shame you didn't burn up along with your dealership. But of course, Dan Scott can survive anything, can't he? Like a cockroach," Whitey says as he flicks a lighter on.

Dan stares at the flame, his arrogance fades quickly, and he backs up slightly.

"What's the matter, Danny?" Whitey asks as he picks up a candle. "I'm just lighting a candle. Good for the…Feng Shui. You look a little skittish. I thought fire was supposed to be Satan's friend."

Dan places a smile back on his face, "It is…if you see Lucas, that is if you're still able to, tell him I'd like to speak to him."

Dan leaves Whitey's office. Still grinning Whitey flicks the lighter closed.

Chapter 7

Drama continues in Tree Hill, not with Lucas, but with Peyton Sawyer. Her biological mother, Ellie Harp, returns, looking for a relationship with her daughter. She informs Peyton that the reason she gave her up had to do with the fact that she loved drugs more than her. Now her life has changed from that and wants to get to know her daughter. Peyton is ready to give Ellie a chance until Lucas spots Ellie buying drugs in the park. After the deal, Ellie sees Lucas, and quickly leaves the park.

Wanting to explain herself to Lucas, Ellie goes to his mother's café to look for him. She enters the café and sees Lucas and walks over to him.

"Lucas."

Lucas slings his bag over his shoulder and picks up his basketball and turns around and looks at her. "What do you want?"

"I need your help," she pleads with him.

"I'm sorry; I'm fresh out of heroine. Try the park," Lucas expresses as he tries to walk past her.

Stepping in front of him, "Wait, Lucas."

He stops and looks at her.

"You did see me buying drugs, but it was for medical reasons," Ellie explains

Lucas smiles, "Let me guess, you're going blind." Lucas begins to walk away again.

She stops him again, "Actually, no. I have cancer."

Lucas looks away frowning.

"I didn't want Peyton to know. Marijuana helps with the nausea." Ellie explains to Lucas.

"How far along?" Lucas asks not sure how to react.

"Far enough," she answers.

"I'm sorry," Lucas says, feeling bad for jumping to conclusions.

"I came back here cause I needed to know that Peyton was okay. That she'd be okay," Ellie began to explain.

"She deserves to know."

"I know, but I want her to get to know me first. On her own terms. Not because she feels sorry for me. I though maybe…you could tell her you made a mistake. Encourage her to give me another chance," Ellie explains.

Lucas looks away and remains silent.

Chapter 8

"So how was your first day of school?" Peyton asks Ally as they walk to their cars.

"Good. I really think I'm gonna like it in Tree Hill. Great people with great taste in cars like you, people with wonderful taste for fashion like Brooke, and really good-looking guys like Lucas, which by the way I don't completely understand why you two couldn't introduce me to," Ally says setting her books in the back seat of her car.

"Well, um, it kinda has to do with that whole drama thing I was talking to you about this morning," Peyton explains as they lean up against Ally's car.

"Really, you, Lucas and Brooke all have drama? WOW! SO what is Lucas' story? Is he free game?" Ally asks watching him cut across the quad.

"As far as I know. Let me just tell you that Lucas isn't the same guy he was last year. He has matured a lot, but be careful. Get close to him and you might get your heartbroken," Peyton informs Ally as they both watched Lucas.

"Sounds like he broke your heart," Ally says looking over at Peyton.

"Yeah, but now I'm just glad we're friends. Be lost without him," Peyton says as Lucas finally notices the girls talking.

Ally smiles at Peyton as Lucas trot over to them.

"Hey, girls, whatcha doing?" he asks.

"Talking about you and how you like to break hearts," Ally says smiling at him.

Lucas smiles and looks down at the ground.

"Peyton, you telling our new friend about me?" Lucas asks smiling at both of them.

"Gotta keep her up to date. She needs to know what she is getting into if she is going after you," she informs patting Lucas on the shoulder and then starts walking off. "Call ya later, Ally."

"See ya later, Peyton," Ally says opening the door to her car. "So Lucas Scott, what your story?"

"I thought you already knew it?"

"Well I heard Peyton's side, but how about I get it straight from the source," she says smiling at him as she gets into the car. She leans on the edge of the door and looks up at him. "So you need a ride somewhere? You can tell me whatcha you're all about on the way."

Lucas smiles and gets into the car, "This your car?"

"Yeap, daddy and I put her together," Ally says pulling out of the parking spot.

"NO way! You put this car together?"

"You seems surprised?" she says as she waves to Brooke, who is getting in her car.

Brooke looks on in disbelieve as she watches Ally and Lucas drive out of the school parking lot together.

"You don't seem like the type that likes to get…" Lucas trails off.

"Dirty?" Lucas nods "I love cars and I like to get dirty," she says smiling at him as the car cruise down the road.

"So where am I taking you?"

"River court!" he says looking over at her.

The more he looks at her, the more mesmerizing she is to him. She just has this thing; she is open and honest and didn't care what people think. She is different and that's what Lucas likes about her.

Ten minutes later…

"So you this is where you play?" Ally asks as she gets out of the car and follows Lucas to the court.

"Yeah, I have been playing here for as long as I can remember. I love it here. Helps me take my mind off of all my problems. All the _drama_," he expresses.

"NICE. So what's the deal with you, Lucas Scott? You put on a front that you are this hard, serious guy, but to have two girls in love with you at the same time, there just has to be something about you," she says as she watches Lucas shot.

"Well, what you see is what you get. I have played this role of letting people in my life control my life, and it seemed like every time I let that happen, someone would get hurt. Whether it is Peyton, or Brooke, or my mom or Haley and even Nathan, and my Uncle Keith," Lucas explains.

"What now? What's your role now?" Ally asks walking onto the court and standing in front of him.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be that guy again. I want to be someone that my brother can trust and a friend that will be there for Brooke and Peyton, and someone that will never disappoint my mom or my Uncle Keith, and always being there for Haley. Someone that can just be a better person," Lucas says starring into Ally's eyes.

"Lucas, you need to stop living your life for everyone else and live it for you. You have to learn to be happy and if you're happy the people around you will be happy. Take it from me, take every chance you have to cease life cause you don't know what tomorrow has in store for you," Ally says starring right back at Lucas.

"Is it wrong to feel so attracted to you right now. I mean, I just meant you today and I can't keep my eyes off you," Lucas expresses smiling.

She smiles back at him, "Well, Lucas Scott, thanks for being honest with me, but to be honest with you, I have to go. See ya tomorrow in school." She begin to walk off the court to her car.

"Wait!"

She turns around and smiles.

"Can I call you sometime, Miss Ally?" Lucas asks very polite.

"Hold on!" She runs to her car and grabs a pen and then runs back to him. She lifts up his shirt and write her number on his chest. "You better call me!" is all she says before running off the court and jumping in her car.

Lucas stand there in a daze, which is soon broken by Dan Scott.

"Girlfriend?" Dan asks.

Lucas puts up a shot and misses. Dan takes the ball.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asks annoyed.

Dan puts the ball through the hoop before answering, "Taking a walk. Seems I've been doing a lot of that lately."

"How about taking a hike? Done that lately?" Lucas asks sarcastically.

Dan smiles, "Did I ever tell you about the dog I found in this park," explains walking towards Lucas. "I took him into my home, gave him the best of everything. Some might say I even spoiled him and then one day…he bit me."

"Smart dog," Lucas says as Dan walks around him.

"Point is," Dan says leaning closer to Lucas. "That dog never bit me again." Dan walks away from Lucas. "I get why you come out here. Fresh air; solitude. Gives one clarity." Dan turns to face Lucas. "That's important. Something I've been trying to grasp all summer but it just kept slipping through my fingers. Until I say you the other night at the beach. At the bonfire. I know it was you, Lucas."

Lucas smiles nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I sees you at the dealership that night," Dan now is angry. "You think I don't remember?" Dan throws the basketball at Lucas.

Lucas catches it but his expression is hardened. He isn't going to take Dan's crap. He throws the ball back harder and Dan catches it.

"Careful now," Dan expresses. "don't want get that heart rate up. Especially since you stopped taking your meds. It'd be a shame if you collapsed right here on the court and no one to call an ambulance." (Just for your information, Lucas has HCM. He needs medication to slow his heart rate down so he doesn't go into cardiac arrest.)

Dan looks at Lucas threateningly before throwing the ball back at him. Lucas catches it.

Lucas hisses, "Thanks for the concern," throwing the ball back, Dan barely catching it. "DAD!"

"I didn't raise you so…maybe you didn't get the lesson…but if you're gonna start something you sure and the hell better finish it!" Dan exclaims throwing the ball again even harder.

Lucas holds his arms up and it hit him square on the chest. Lucas shakes his head, "I'm not playing this game anymore."

Dan pauses and soon realizes that Fergie, Mouth, and Junk have walked onto the court. They are shocked and confused on what is going on.

Placing a smile on his face, Dan comments, "Good talk son," as he winks. "We'll finish it soon."

Dan walks away, leaving Lucas there with the boys.

"You okay?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah!" is all Lucas could say.

Chapter 9

"So Ally, how was your first day of school?" Maggie Schultz, the Carter family housekeeper asks sitting down with Ally to eat dinner.

"Good. Made some new friends, learned there is a lot of drama in Tree Hill, even met a guy. There is potential there," she winks at Maggie.

"Miss Ally," she smiles at her.

"You know, what? He calls me that too," Ally says as she ate her food.

"Well, he sounds like a really polite young man," Maggie says as the phone rang.

"Polite _and sexy_," Ally says picking up the phone.

"Are you talking about me?" the person on the other end of the phone asks.

"Hello?" she says laughing into the phone.

"Now, Miss Ally, If you are going to talk about me can I at least be there?" the person asks.

"Hey Lucas. I'm glad you called. How did you work out with the guy that I saw you talking to at the River court?" Ally asks between taking bites for her food.

"That guy?" he laughs. "Well, that guy is not just any guy. That would be my father. That guy would be how Nathan and I are related."

"You okay?" she asks sensing a bit of anger in his voice.

"Um, I guess, but talking about my father is not why I called you. I can't get you out of my head and was wondering if you might want to go get some ice cream or something," Lucas asks in a pleading voice.

"Well, why ice cream does sound good, I have lots of homework and I need to stay in tonight, but maybe tomorrow?" she asks feeling kinda bad that she can't go and maybe cheer him up.

"Okay, well this polite and sexy man is going to let you get to your homework and he will see you tomorrow at school," Lucas says chuckling.

"You weren't suppose to hear me say that," Ally says laughing.

"It's okay, cause I think you are too."

"You think I am what? Polite or sexy?" she says smiling.

"Well, I really don't know if you have manners, so what do you think," he says before hanging up the phone.

She smiles and hangs up the phone, "You know Maggie, I really think, I'm gonna like Tree Hill." is all she says before she prances out of the room.

Chapter 10

The next day at school, Peyton Sawyer is on her way to class when she soon finds herself walking with Nathan Scott.

"What are you doing on this side of the school?" she asks him smiling

Smiling back he answers, "P.E."

She laughs, "Whoa, what by way of Florida?" You're dodging Haley."

"Well, how'd you deal with it when we first broke up? Besides from immediately trying to hook up with Lucas." Nathan asks.

Peyton smacks him.

Nathan laughs, "NO, seriously, I mean…how did you deal with have to see each other every day?"

"Really the only thing I missed was skipping algebra and making out in my car. As much as I loathed kissing you, algebra was worse."

Meanwhile…

"Oh, do you have any idea how annoying it is to only go to your locker once a day? I'm gonna need a good chiropractor," Haley comments to Brooke as they walk outside of the school.

"Let's talk about something happy. Like how we're gonna get evicted if we don't find money for rent," Brooke explains.

"Wait a minute; I thought your parents sent you money."

"Well, it barely covered my back-to-school wardrobe."

"You spent your rent money on clothes?"

"I can't come to school naked. It wouldn't be very presidential. Although I suppose I would never have to worry about reelection," Brooke explains.

"Oh my, it's so good that you're not treasurer," Haley comments.

Brooke nods.

"By the way, have you talked to Peyton? I get why Nathan's freezing me out but it's not like I put Peyton up for adopti-" Haley begins but soon stops as they look up and practically walk over Peyton and Nathan. Peyton looks at her, daring for her to continue. "-on."

Mouth runs up to the group, "Star forward, Nathan Scott and wife, Haley, face-to-face."

Peyton glares at Haley, then looks over at Brooke.

"How will her return affect his game? Will she destroy his average like Erica Marsh," Nathan lets out a sigh as Mouth continues. "threatens to destroy this reporter's GPA?"

All of them look at Mouth in varying degrees of exasperation. Haley raises her eyebrow, unsure of what is going on. The bell rings and they all disperse, leaving Mouth by himself. Mouth turns around only to run into Ally Carter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mouth apologizes.

"No problem, just trying to get to English," she says as she sees the hurt in Mouth's eyes. "Are you okay? You look kinda sad?"

"Well, that's only because I've lost my girlfriend. He broke up with me cause she got popular," Mouth says as he and Ally walk to class.

"Well, that's kinda a shallow decision on her part. Well, I am sorry that you are hurting," she says smiling at him.

"By the way, I am Marvin McFadden, but my friends just call me Mouth," Mouth introduces himself.

"Ally Carter, I just moved here. Hang in there man, you'll get your girl," she says before giving him a side hug and running off to class.

Mouth smiles and turns to see that Lucas has been watching the whole time.

"You hitting on the new girl?" Lucas asks jokingly.

"Why you jealous?" Mouth jokes back

They both laugh.

"She seems pretty nice," Mouth says to Lucas.

"Yeah, she does," Lucas says smiling.

"Luke, you go that look on your face," Mouth says as they take a seat on a bench outside the school.

"What? I don't' have a look?!" he exclaims.

"Yeah? You like her don't you?" Mouth asks his friend.

"Like who?"

"The new girl, Luke I've seen that look before, it was the same look you had…" Mouth begins.

"With Peyton?" Lucas finishes Mouth's sentence.

"Yeah, but this is deeper than that. She really gets a hold of you don't she and she don't even know it," Mouth says as he watches his friend fidget.

"Mouth, she just is different. She is honest, sincere, kind, open, outgoing. Nothing like anyone else I've been with," Lucas confesses to Mouth. "She told me yesterday to cease life, to not worry about if I'm making everyone else happy, but to make sure that I'm happy."

"Sounds like a smart girl," Mouth says getting up from the bench and leaving Lucas alone to think.

Chapter 11

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY BOARD MEMBERS GOT THEIR CARS AT COST. Forty years of coaching should count for more than that," Whitey Durham is screaming into the phone when Haley James Scott enters the doorway of his office. He hangs up the phone and looks up.

Haley walks into office, "Hey, Coach."

"Well, well, Avril Lavigne. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Nathan. I'm not exactly his favorite person right now," Haley explains.

Searching his desk, "And you'd like for me to talk to him?"

"I was hoping. He really listens to you," she says smiling.

"Listen, girly, I'm a basketball coach, not Dr. Phil. I don't have time for anybody else's problems right now. I got plenty of my own," Whitey informs.

"I understand."

"Besides that, I should be happy that my star player's focusing on his game rather than on his love life," Haley looks at the coach sadly and he writes something down. "We got a championship to win this year." He hands her a pink slip. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Called a detention slip."

Haley is surprised, "Detention for what?!"

"Last time I checked, this was the boys' locker room. Take it and go," he says to her.

Haley walks out, open-mouthed and in disbelieve.

Chapter 12

"So that was really nice of you this morning to say those things to Mouth," Lucas says to Ally catching up to her during lunch.

"Oh, it was nothing. Mouth seems like a really nice person, and doesn't deserve to be treated the way he was," she says sitting down at a table. Lucas sits with her.

"Yeah, well not many people would say what you did, that he would get his girl," Lucas says quoting her.

She smiles, "Well, it's true, he will. And how do you know I said all that to him?"

"Kinda saw you with him this morning. You know with the exception of my friends, I have never seen a girl so great with Mouth. Normally someone would just blow him off.

"Everyone deserves a chance to be heard and this morning, he looked like he needed someone to talk to you," Ally says as she takes a bite of her hamburger.

"You are just full of surprises," Lucas says smiling at her.

"Oh you wait, Lucas Scott, you haven't been surprised yet," she says placing her hand on his.

Across the quad, Brooke watches Lucas and Ally and her heart feels like it is breaking all over again. Why can't she just tell Lucas how she feels and why is she so upset with Ally for going after Lucas. It's not like she has him.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton asks her friend as she takes a sear next to Brooke at the table.

"Yeah," Brooke answers sadly, still watching Lucas and Ally.

"Come, Brooke, what is the problem," Peyton asks and then follows Brooke gaze. "It's Lucas ain't it?"

Brooke has tears in her eyes, "Peyton, why? Why do I have these feelings for him and why am I so pissed off at Ally? I shouldn't be cause first of all she could help jumpstart my career and second Lucas is fair game."

"Oh, Brooke. Have you told Lucas how you feel?" Peyton asks as they both watch Lucas and Ally.

"No, besides, it won't matter. You see the look he has. He likes her," Brooke says as she watches Ally place a kiss on Lucas' cheek and then walk off with her tray.

Lucas watches her walk away and then turns his attention back to quad and sees Peyton and Brooke looking at him. He gets up and starts walking towards them.

"Peyton, does it look like I have been crying?" Brooke asks nervously.

Peyton shakes her head no, just as Lucas takes a seat at their table.

"So, enjoying your lunch?" he asks almost giddy.

"We see that you were?" Brooke says placing a smile on her face.

"Yeah, she is great. Do you know that this morning after that little awkward moment between you two, Nathan, Haley, and Mouth? That Ally told Mouth that Erica made a swallow decision and that one day he would get his girl. She made Mouth smile," Lucas says smiling even bigger than before.

"Wow, two days and she has the whole school charmed," Peyton says jokingly.

They all laugh. Lucas could see the sadness in Brooke's eyes.

"You okay, Cheery?" he asks placing his hand on hers.

She pulls away from him, "Yeah, Peyton, I will catch you later. Bye Luke." she says and then quickly walks off.

"She okay, Peyton?"

"I don't know," is all she could say.

Chapter 13

Larry Sawyer is really not sure how to deal with the fact that Ellie is back. So he decides to go talk to a friend. He soon finds himself at Karen's Café talking to her.

Sitting at a booth and drinking coffee, Karen asks, "So how, uh…everything going with Peyton and Ellie?"

Larry shakes his head, "I don't know. I told Ellie to stay away. But…a part of me thinks it might be a good idea for those two to talk.

Karen nods, "How much do you _know_ about her?"

"Not much really. We met her when she was pregnant with Peyton, looking for an adoptive couple, she chose us," Larry explains.

"What about Peyton's father?" Karen corrects herself. "UH, biological father."

"Well, we asked about him but she would never talk about him." Karen smiles. "I don't know, Karen…half the time I'm floating in the Atlantic trying to keep a roof over our head and Peyton scratching her way through adolescence - alone."

"Peyton knows that you love her, Larry," Karen reinsure him.

"I know she does. I just don't wanna see her hurt again," Larry answers.

"You, I don't - I don't know Ellie. I don't' know her intentions…but this may be the one opportunity that Peyton had to find out." Larry just stares at her. Karen smiles and continues, "I know you wanna protect her but maybe what she needs protection from is regret"

Larry nods in agreement.

Chapter 14

Haley walks into a classroom and sees Whitey waiting. She holds out her slip. "Coach Durham, if I said something to upset you earlier, I'm really sorry."

He takes the slip from her and puts it on his desk, "Take your seat."

Haley sighs and walks to a desk just as Nathan Scott enters the classroom. He see her and sighs.

"What're you doing here?" Nathan asks Haley as she turns around and looks at him.

"She's got detention, just like you," Whitey says to Nathan.

"What, are we the only two people that got in trouble today?" Nathan asks.

A guy walks in the door with earphones in his ears and holding a half eaten bagel. He hands Whitey his slip. Whitey takes it and shoves him back to the door.

"Get lost, kid," Whitey says pushing the kid out the door. "You're pardoned."

Nathan shakes his head and takes his seat, not anywhere close to Haley. Whitey shuts the door. Haley looks at Nathan and he avoids eye contact and stares straight ahead.

"Today, we're gonna allow talking. I believe you two have some catching up to do," Whitey says as he winks at Haley.

Chapter 15

"So, you waiting for someone?" Ally Carter asks Lucas Scott, who was sitting on a bench outside of the school.

"Peyton, she had something to do and I told her I would wait for her. What are you still doing here?" Lucas asks as Ally takes a seat next to him.

"Well, I decided to stay after and do homework. I wanted to be able to stay out late, just incase someone wanted to go get some ice cream or something," Ally says smiling at Lucas.

"So we going out tonight?" Lucas asks smiling.

"Well, that all depends," she says placing her hand on his.

"On what?" he asks playing with her fingers with his.

"You, cause you see I don't date casually. I am out looking for the one, so when you date me, you date only me," she explains looking deep into his eyes.

"Okay, well, Miss Ally, you got yourself a date tonight and definitely a guy," he agrees leaning over a planting a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiles pulling away, "Pick me up at 7, that is if you have a car," she says getting up from the bench.

Lucas laughs, "See at 7."

She gives him a quick kiss before leaving him alone. Lucas grins as he watches her jump into her car and leave.

"What's got you smiling?" Peyton asks putting her face in front of Lucas'.

Lucas laughs.

"It's Ally isn't it?" Lucas nods. "Man, how do you do it? First, Anna and now her. The other guys don't stand a chance with you around. So you gonna tell me what is up with you two?" Peyton asks her friend as they start to walk home.

"Well, we're dating and when I say dating I mean only each other," Lucas spills.

"Really, and what makes you think she is the one, cause last time I knew, you say that the next person you were going to be exclusive with was going to be the one," Peyton informs.

"I think she is. Peyton, I know I've only known her for two day, but she gets me. She sees through the tough guy that I am trying to be. She's already called me on it, and her heart is loving. She is great with Mouth," Lucas says as they walk up to the front door of Peyton's house.

"Well, Luke, You've grown since all the drama that was between you, me, and Brooke. I truly believe Ally has a keeper," she smiles at Lucas and then gives him a hug.

"Thanks Peyton and hey, call Brooke and make sure she is okay," Lucas says before walking back down the walk and then heading towards his house.

Peyton's smile fades. How is she going to tell her best friend that Lucas is no longer available. She would soon find out cause, Brooke pulls into the driveway.

"Hey, P. Sawyer, was that Lucas who just left?" she asks she walks into the Sawyer house with Peyton.

"Yeah," she answers and makes her way up to her room.

"So I was thinking that maybe I should call Lucas up and tell him how I feel," Brooke says as she watches Peyton start a record on the player.

'Brooke, do you think maybe Lucas isn't the one for you?" Peyton asks.

Brooke looks confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I think you're right. You need to talk to Lucas," Peyton informs.

Chapter 16

"Wow, Ally, just yesterday you were coming down to breakfast complaining how you didn't want to be here and now you have a boyfriend and he is taking you on your first date," Alex Carter says to his daughter as he watches her put final touches on her make-up.

"Daddy, it's not that big of deal really. Lucas is a sweet guy and I think you are really going to like him. He loves basketball, as do you, and if it makes you feel better he is a real gentlemen. He calls me, Miss Ally. It's cute," Ally explains lighting up with she talks about him.

"Well, I've never seen you this excited about a boy before, He must be something," Alex comments as the doorbell rings.

"You want to do the pleasure, daddy?" she asks smiling at her father.

"You finish up," is all he says before leaving his daughter to answer the door.

Alex walks towards the front door and pulls it open. Outside he finds a sandy blonde young man standing on the porch, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light blue buttoned down shirt.

"Mr. Carter?" Lucas Scott questions.

"Lucas?" Lucas nods. "Well c'mon in. Ally is still upstairs, she will down in a minute."

Lucas follows Alex into the dining room.

"Wow, you have a really nice house, Mr. Carter," Lucas comments looking around and all the antiques that were decorating the living room.

"Please call me Alex. So Ally tells me you play basketball. Are up any good?" Alex asks taking a seat in his chair.

Lucas takes a seat on the couch and smiles, "Good, I guess you can say that. And even I wasn't that good at it, I think I would still play. I just love the sport."

Alex just smiles at Lucas as Ally enters the room.

"My dad talking your ear off?" Ally asks Lucas as she walks up beside him.

Lucas looks up about to say something, but loses all words when he sees Ally. She is wearing a pair of white capris and a yellow halter. Her red hair is curls perfectly around her face.

"Lucas, are you okay?" she asks looking down at him with her brown eyes.

"Yeah, and no, your dad was not talking my ear off. We were talking about basketball," he says quickly standing up.

"Oh, great. You sucking him in aren't you dad?" Ally teases her father as she makes her way to the front door.

"Whatever, Ally. Lucas, just so you know. Curfew is at 12 and not a minute later," Alex informs as Lucas and Ally walk out of the house.

"Yes, sir," Lucas is able to say before Alex closes the door. "So, uh, you know you look amazing, girlfriend."

"You don't look too bad yourself, boyfriend," she says as Lucas opens her car door for her.

He smiles as he shuts it and then jogs over to the passenger.

"So what do you have planned for us tonight, this being a first date and all," Ally asks as Lucas pulls out of the driveway.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we can have a nice quiet dinner by the pier and then maybe we can go to the beach and walk and then after that you can decide," he informs as he pulls into a parking spot close to the pier.

"Sounds good. So you gonna let me know what happened between you and Brooke and Peyton?" Ally asks smiling, knowing it is going to make him nervous.

Lucas laughs, "You mean Peyton, didn't already fill you in?" Ally shakes her 'no' as she gets out of the car. "Well…" he begins taking her hand and walking to the pier. "Peyton and I have always made sense or at least I thought so at the time, until she thought I was asking too much of her and she got scared. So I started hanging with Brooke and by the time Peyton realized that she wanted the commitment that I wanted, Brooke and I were together."

"Well, that doesn't seem that bad. Kinda you snooze you lost situation," Ally adds.

"That's not the bad part. Peyton and I took a road trip to see if her father was killed. Well, he wasn't, they found him. Well, we went back to the hotel cause Peyton had lost her bracelet and well, one hug led to us almost sleeping together. We actually snuck around for a couple weeks and Brooke soon found out. Hence all the drama. We are all friends now, but it took a lot of time to get where we're at now," Lucas explains as they take seats at a table.

They place their order and turn back to conversation.

"So Lucas, yesterday, when you were talking about the person that you didn't want to be, was that the person you were talking about?" Ally asks taking Lucas' hand in hers.

"I hurt two people that I truly cared about cause I was only thinking about what I wanted. I didn't think about how it would hurt anyone else. I was selfish," Lucas explains.

"Lucas, you have grown since then and I don't see you going back to being that person," Ally says looking into his eyes.

Lucas just smiles back, "Do you know how great you are? I look at you and think I must be dreaming, cause people like you don't exist. Thanks for listening," Lucas says as they food arrives.

"Always! Now lets eat," she says grabbing her fork.

"So how about you tell me your story?" Lucas says before taking a bite of his food.

"Okay, I guess that's only fair cause I have been asking so many questions about you," Ally answers. "Well I am originally from Manhattan, New York. My parents divorced when I was four. My mom later remarried, which only two months later that marriage was annulled." Lucas let out a chuckle. "Yeah I know my mom can't keep a guy around long enough to give me sibling, so I am an only child."

"What about your dad?"

"Daddy? Well, he always seems to finds ways out of dating. He is always too busy or he wants to spend time with me, or there just isn't a woman out there that is good enough to be a mother to me. I really don't care if she is good to me as long as she makes my dad happy," Ally says as they continue to eat their food.

"You really love your dad," Lucas comments.

"More than I can put into words. What about you, do you love you dad?"

Lucas laughs, "Yeah, my dad doesn't even care that I am alive. He treats everyone so badly and that's why I try and be a better man cause I don't want to end up like him." Ally smiles at him. "So what else can you tell me about yourself. Ever broken any hearts?"

"I've broken hearts, I mean I think I would have broken yours if I didn't agree to go out with you," she says smiling at him. Lucas laughs. "But I have had my heartbroken too. I was with this guy, who I thought loved me. Yeah, but love to him meant that he could control me and beat me up whenever he wanted. It took me three broken ribs and a week in the hospital to finally realize that wasn't love," Ally explains as her smile fades from her face.

Lucas looks at her, "Wow," is all he can say. He looks at her with sympathy.

"Don't…I'm stronger now because of it. Listen, how about we go and take that walk on the beach," she says to him grabbing his hands.

"Okay," he answers placing money on the table.

They make their way to the beach. Taking off their shoes, they walk in the waves.

"So are you glad you moved to Tree Hill?" Lucas asks and they continue to walk hand in hand in the sand.

She stops and turns to him, "How about you tell me," is all she says before leaning into his body and kissing Lucas.

"Well, I think I'm gonna like having you here," Lucas says before leaning back down and kissing her again.

She laughs as she falls into the kiss.

Chapter 17

"So I called you last night to see if you wanted to hang out and your mom tells me that you are on a date. Could I assume that date was with Ally Carter?" Haley smiles at her friend.

"Yeah," Lucas answers blushing.

"So you gonna tell me about it?" Haley asks as the walk into the quad at their high school.

"Maybe later. So how'd detention go?" Lucas asks changing the subject.

"Oh, it was exactly what it was supposed to be: punishment. Nathan looked at me exactly once when my stomach growled funny and then stared at the clock the rest of the hour," Haley explains.

"Well, gave you time to work on those predictions though, right?"

"Are you kidding me? The way this year's going, I predict I'm gonna get my GED."

Lucas sighs, "I'll see you at lunch." He veers to the left heading to class.

"Alright," she answers patting him as he leaves.

Haley walks to class and walks past Sue Garvey and her friends. The look at her again and laugh.

"Excuse me! Um, aren't you Kelly Clarkson?" Sue asks.

Haley stops, keeping her back to them. They laugh at her.

"Bitch!" Sue says under her breath.

Haley turns around very irate, "You wanna try saying that to my face?"

Sue stands, "You like to sing about stars? Maybe you'd like to see some." She pushes Haley hard.

Haley stumbles back before she dodges forward and pushes back.

"I have never done ANYTHING to you!"

Whitey sees what is happening and intervenes.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up!" using all force to separate them. "Break it up now!"

Sue smiles and she and her friends leave.

Whitey looks at Haley, "I'm not gonna have any catfights on my watch." Haley breathes. "Fighting in school - that's a detention."

"Coach, she started it."

"Talking back to a teacher - " as he nods. "that's two."

Haley closes her eyes, "Whitey, I really appreciate it but I don't think it's gonna work."

"Calling me Whitey…is three."

"OK, I think two's enough," she says very depressed.

"I'm serious about that third one. I'll see you in detention," Whitey says before walking off.

Haley sighs and grumbles before stomping off to the school.

Later that day…

Haley is sitting in detention, resting her head on her schoolbag and staring off into nothing. Nathan has his books in front of him. He looks over at Haley.

He laughs, "Did you really, uh…knock out Sue Garvey's front tooth?"

Haley looks up at him, surprised he's talking to her, "Wh-what? Where did you hear that?"

"It's all over school," he answers grinning.

"Great, add 'bully' to me resume now, " she groans and runs her hand through her hair. "You know, I've played for some tough crowds on the road…nothing compares to the hostility I feel walking down that hallway." Nathan nods. "What's I even do to make those girls hate me anyway? They don't even know me."

"It's high school. They don't need a reason. Try missing the winning shot at a home game; you'll feel hatred at a whole new level," he said smiling at her.

She smiles back, "Yeah, I guess, I never thought of it that way."

Nathan turns back around. Haley want to keep him talking to her, "Nathan - "

"I should get back to this," he says flipping pages in his book. "I don't have a tutor anymore."

Haley's smile disappears and she sighs before leaning on her bag and resuming the position she held only moments ago.

Chapter 18

Dan Scott is playing basketball by himself when Nathan Scott gets home from school. Nathan shuts his car door and walks over to him.

"Let me guess - mom's not home; she doesn't know you're here," Nathan comments.

"Well, technically, we haven't divided our assets yet," Dan answers his son.

"Well, technically, hanging around the house when your wife's licked you to the curb makes you a loser," Nathan informs.

"Well, I guess you'd know, right," Dan says smirking before turning back to the hoop. "Come on, get suited up. We'll play one-on-one. Where you been, anyway?"

Nathan watches his father score a basket before answering, "I had detention."

"Nathan, you can't afford to be a discipline case. This get back to the scouts - "

"No, it wasn't like that. Whitey's just…playing games with me and Haley," Nathan informs.

Dan nods, "Whitey, huh? Well, you won't have to worry about him much longer."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm looking out for you, son," Dan smirks. "I'm going before the school board tonight, we're gonna get you a real coach."

Nathan doesn't look too happy about the new he just received.

He slowly walks to the house. He is about to go in, when he notices a very nice antique car pull in the house across the street. He watches as a girl gets out of it and walks to the front door. She disappears, only to appears seconds later with a guy that looks as if to be her father, and a basketball. He smiles and walks across the street to introduce himself to his new neighbors.

"Hey," the man says as Nathan approaches.

"Hey, I'm Nathan Scott. I live across the street, so I figured I come introduce myself," he says.

"Alex Carter and this is my daughter, Ally. You say your last name is Scott?" Nathan nods. "Related to Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah, we're brothers," Nathan answers. "How do you know him."

Ally looks down at the ground and then Alex answers, "He is dating my daughter."

"WOW, Lucas sure moves fast. Listen, watch out for that boy. Cause sometimes he doesn't know what he wants," Nathan warns Ally.

"If you are talking about Brooke and Peyton, he told me what happened. Listen Nathan, I don't know you and I don't really know your situation with Lucas, but he is trying to be a better for everyone, including you and Haley," Ally says to Nathan.

"He's got you convinced," Nathan informs Ally.

"I don't have to be convinced cause I can see it in his eyes. Everything he has been doing the past four month, as he explained it to me, has been for Karen, your mom and you. So you guys can escape Dan," is all Ally says before going back into the house.

Nathan looks back across the street and looks at his father, who is still shooting hoops.

"You okay?" Alex asks. Nathan nods. "You play?" Alex hands Nathan the ball.

"Well, I guess my brother hasn't told you guys everything about me. I am the star forward of my high school basketball team," Nathan says taking the ball and putting it through the hoop.

Across the street, Dan looks on as he watches Nathan and Alex shoot the ball around. Dan becomes very angry.

Chapter 19

"So are you gonna tell me about what happened last night on you date?" Peyton asks Lucas as they drove towards her house.

"How did you know about my date?" Lucas questions looking over at her confused.

"Ally told me. She called to borrow some earrings cause she was going to be going out on a first day with her _exclusive_ boyfriend," Peyton explains making Lucas blush.

"I wondered why those earrings looked familiar," he says smiling at her as Peyton parks her car in the driveway.

"Hush!" she says walking to the front of the house with Lucas following her.

"So, I've been thinking about Ellie and maybe I was wrong about her," Peyton gives him a look as they enter the house. "Who knows what I saw? I mean, it could have been any number of things."

"What, crack, speed, maybe she's huffing model airplane glue," Peyton says.

Lucas sighs, "That's not what I mean!"

"Lucas, I confronted her about it - she didn't' deny it," Peyton explains.

"There could be some explanation," Lucas says.

"There's always an explanation with her. It's called lying," Peyton explains and they walk up the stairs on their way to her bedroom. "Why are you on the Ellie train all of a sudden anyway?"

Lucas looks at her very serious, "I'm not. I'm just saying, maybe you should give her a chance."

Peyton sighs and continues up the stairs. She opens her bedroom door and suddenly stops.

"Hey," Larry Sawyer says leaning on her desk.

Ellis is looking through Peyton's sketches on her bed.

"Hi, Peyton," Ellie says.

Peyton is in shock, "What're you doing here?"

"I invited her. I-I thought, maybe we could all…talk," Larry informs.

"Peyton, I had no idea how gifted you were," Ellie informs looking at the sketches.

Peyton ignores her and looks at Lucas, "You set me up!"

Lucas is confused, "No, I-"

Larry interrupts, "Hey-hey, Peyton, wait-wait, listen."

"NO, YOU LISTEN! THIS IS MY WORLD, OK? This is my music," she grabs a picture from Ellis. "This is my art." Larry tried to stop her but she backs away. "Art that has everything to do with mom. My _real_ mom, OK?" Peyton begins to cry. "I can't believe you'd do this to me."

Larry can't find the words to say to his daughter. Ellie looks very uncomfortable.

Peyton turns to Lucas, "Did you know about this?"

"Wh-"

"Peyton!" Larry calls.

"No, jus-just stay out of my life, OK! All of you!" Peyton says and then leaves the room crying.

"It's my fault, "is all Larry says.

Lucas looks at them, feeling sympathy for Peyton.

Chapter 20

Haley James Scott stomps out of the bathroom, of her apartment that she shares with Brooke Davis, with an arm full of clothes and dumps them onto the bed. She turns around and head back to the bathroom.

Entering the room, Brooke announces, "Good news! Our money troubles are over. I am a working girl."

"Is that legal?"

"I am now the newest employee at Suburban Filth. It's a clothing store," Brooke informs Haley.

Haley walks out of the bathroom with more clothes, "Suburban filth, that's…perfect."

Brooke makes catty noise.

"What've you got there?" Haley asks noticing Brooke hold something.

Brooke holds up scrunchies, "These, my dear roommate, are hair scrunchies, Circe 1995, and they are what's going to make this little living arrangement bearable."

"Brooke, I know you never like my hair, but it's just - " Haley begins.

"No, well…true, but…no. When either of us has a boy over these scrunchies will be our first line of defense. Observe," she begins by walking over to the door. "Red scrunchy," she puts it on the doorknob, "means occupied; some serious action going on in here. The yellow scrunchy means; we're just making out but one or more of us my be topless."

Haley closes her eyes, "And the black one."

Brooke smiles, "Hmm, you're gonna have to leave the apartment."

"Well, I'm not sure I can handle thinking of you and other guys hooking up in the same room where I am sleeping," Haley says grabbing more clothes.

Brooke crosses her arms, "Other guys and Lucas."

Haley stops, _I guess Brooke doesn't know about Lucas and Ally._ thinking to herself. "Brooke, it's, uh…it's a really good…system, um, but I-I just really don't think I'm gonna be needing any scrunchies any time soon, so…" Haley says walking forward.

"Oh, no, no roommate, come here," Brooke hugs her. "Come on," she forcefully put Haley's arms around her shoulders. "Nathan's gonna come around. He just need to know you're her for the long hall."

She's talking about herself as much as Nathan. She looks at the board depicting how she pent her summer vacation. She looks at the one of her and Lucas kissing on the beach. She rubs Haley's back and lets her go.

"You know, sometimes people play hard to get because they need to know…the other person's feelings are real," Brooke explains.

"Or you wait to long and then they move on with someone else," Haley says wiping her tears from her face and they walking about from Brooke.

Brooke looks confused but blows it off.

Chapter 21

Karen Roe is cleaning up her café, when Nathan Scott walks through the front door.

"Oh, Nathan. It's been a long time.

"Yeah, Have you seen Lucas?"

"OH, not for a few hours," she answers.

"Okay, thanks," he says and then turns to walk out.

"Nathan." He stops at the doorway and turns back around. "Haley came back."

"Yeah," he manages to say quietly.

Karen walks to him, "Do you, uh, do you remember that day on the Rivercourt? When you told me that you would give anything to have her home?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you told me to have faith," he answers.

Karen nods, "Yeah, well, faith is believing when there's nothing else you can do." Nathan smiles and nods. "She's here now….what're you gonna do about it?"

"Haley's her. I just…don't know if the guys she left is ever gonna come back." He smiles and shrugs before walking away. "Oh, and, uh, if you see Lucas, tell him he might wanna come to the school board meeting tonight."

"School board?"

"Yeah, my dad is trying to get Whitey fired. And, uh, we both know he usually gets what he wants," Nathan explains and then leaves the café.

Karen frowns.

Chapter 22

"So, I, ah, meant your brother today?" Ally says to Lucas, who lays across the bottom of her bed.

"Really?" he asks sitting up on his elbow and looking at her as she sits at the top of the bed finishing her homework.

"Well, yeah when he is your neighbor, you're gonna run into him sooner or later," she says smiling at him.

He lays back down, "Yeah, so what did he say about me?"

"Just that I need to be careful with you. I knew he was talking about Brooke and Peyton, but I told him that you are just trying to be a better person for everyone, including him and Haley. I told him that everything you've been doing the past months have been for your mom, Deb, and him," Ally says as she puts her book down and lays on her stomach and puts her chin on Lucas chest.

"Do you think he believed you?" Lucas asks running his hand through her hair.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you two are brothers and you shouldn't be angry with each other like this. Something has to be done about Dan. You know I don't him, but what I have heard about him and how he hurts people, just doesn't seem right for him to have the people that he does in his life," Ally says as she scoots closer to Lucas.

"I'm so happy to have my mom, and Haley, and you. I just want to fix things with Nathan," he says and he gives her a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey so how did things go with Peyton today?" Ally asks as she sits up and turns part of her attention back to her book.

"Not anything what I thought it would be," Lucas comments closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Peyton sitting on a bench on a corner, watching a empty road. Peyton stares at the traffic light, thinking. She looks to the side and sees her father approaching. She doesn't move as he takes a seat beside her.

"I thought you would be here," Larry says. Peyton sits uncomfortably. "Ever since your mom died I've been…guessing a lot. Sometimes I guess wrong. I shouldn't have brought Ellie into your room with asking you. But, she didn't have anything to do with it. Neither did Lucas."

Peyton pauses then decides to talk, "Sometimes you guess right," Larry looks at her. "You guessed where to find me."

Peyton smiles weakly and Larry puts an arms around her. He kisses her on the head as she looks down sadly.

"This has all been a lot to take." Peyton nods. "I want you to know you an always talk to me," Larry informs his daughter.

"But sometimes I can't, dad."

"Yeah, I get that…if you're not always comfortable talking with me, maybe we should find you someone," Larry says.

"Like a shrink?" she questions.

"Well, it might help you to get some of this out," Larry expresses.

Peyton thinks as she puts her head back on her dad's shoulder, He kidded her on the forehead again.

Chapter 23

Later that night at the school, students are gathered outside the hall where the board meeting will decide Whitey's fate.

"Just beyond these doors, Coach Durham's fate is being decided as we speak. This tension is palpable." Lucas looks at Mouth as he approaches. "The only audible sounds are the heartbeats of this Ravens team. Beating in unison for its beloved coach." Lucas looks at him with his eyebrows raised as angry appears in Mouth's voice. " My heart would be beating too but it's been ripped out and stomped on by one Erica Marsh!"

"Mouth!" Mouth turns to Lucas. "You got a second?" Mouth nods and sits beside him. Lucas shakes his head, "Look, I know what you going through, man, but at a certain point, you gotta stop wearing your heart on your sleeve." Mouth looks at him and then looks away. "In fact, your whole shirt's getting a little ripe," Lucas says looking down at Mouth's shirt.

"That's easy for you to say, Luke. You get your hear broken, there's a dozen girls waiting to put it back together, like the new girl." Lucas sighs. "It doesn't work like that for me. You know, and even if it did, I don't want it to…I just want Erica back."

Lucas nods with understanding, then Mouth gets up and walks away.

Inside the school…

"To the school board, -" Dan Scott stands in from of the school board. "- concerned parents, Mr. Mayor. I think Coach Durham's record speaks for itself. He's never won a state title. In fact, the closest he ever came were those years where myself and my sons were on the team. And let's face it - Whitey's running out of my DNA." Dan grins.

The people in the seats laugh. Whitey looks around, annoyed.

"This is Nathan's final year at Tree Hill - and a lot of the other boys too. We may not have another chance like this for decades," Dan looks at Whitey. "Now, I love Whitey. He's an institution in this town…but this is bigger than just one man. This is about civic pride. This is about driving into Tree Hill in the middle of the night.. And seeing your headlight splash that sign: 'Welcome to Tree Hill, home of the Ravens: North Carolina State Basketball Champions'," he grins at the board. "Gives me chills just thinking about it." The Mayor nods. "Now, our kids deserve to have that feeling, too. Hell, so does all of Tree Hill. Now, if we make this change, by replacing Coach Durham, we can get there - this year. I honestly believe that. Thank you." Dan smiles and walks off the podium.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Scott," The Mayor coughs. "Time to call this to a vote."

"I would like to say something," Karen Roe says standing up, looking at Dan.

"Uh, Mayor Mulling, Miss Roe's not a member of the school board," Karen walks to the front and ignores what he is saying. "As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever seen her at a meeting before. I object," Dan says very disturbed.

"Well, this is not a court of law, Dan. We got by my rules, " the Mayor informs. "Sit down." Dan doesn't argue, even though you can tell he wants to say something, but he sits. "Please go ahead, Ms. Roe.

Karen steps up to the podium, "Thank you. Most of you know me – I am Lucas Scott's mom, I run a café down town and Lucas joined the Ravens last year. What you don't know is that I was against it. Whitey knew that but he recruited him anyway. Um,… I was against it for good reason; because I have seen what this game can _turn_ people in to. And I was worried that that would happen to my son… what I didn't realize… is how what Whitey teaches these boys goes _beyond_ the simple game. I have seen his influence in my own son beyond the X's and the O's. And so have all the other parents in this room. Our boys are becoming men, " she smiles, "and I _cannot_ put that into statistics. It may not translate into championships…but if you put too much focus on _those_ things,… in the end, all you're gonna end up with is a sad bunch of boys who never learn to leave the game _behind_.," she looks directly at Dan.

Dan doesn't say anything, he lets her continue, "Unlike Dan Scott, I don't believe that our sons deserve _anything_. You get what you earn…" she turns to look at Whitey. "but Coach Durham, he deserves better." Whitey smiles. "He's already earned it."

Karen turns around and walk away from the podium. She shakes Whitey's hand as she passes him.

Chapter 24

Lucas sees Nathan sitting on a bench, and walks over to him.

"So, my mom told me you cam looking for," Lucas says.

"Oh, it wasn't about you," he looks away indifferently. "Just wanted to make sure everyone knew about Whitey."

"So you do care about something besides basketball."

"Whitey gets me touches. He knows it my team. Pretty soon the scouts will too," Nathan expresses.

"Your team, huh?" Nathan nods. "Yeah, I guess we'll see about that when we get back on the court, won't we?" Lucas pats him on the arms and begins to walk away.

"Lucas," Nathan calls. Lucas stops and turns around. "You know you got that girl fooled. You got her thinking you are someone that you're not."

"Yeah, well, maybe she sees something in me that no one else see, kinda like Haley saw in you, right," Lucas says before shaking his head and walking away. He stops when he sees Peyton. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Listen, about earlier. I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that she-" Lucas begins.

"I know," Peyton smiles. "My dad told me you weren't on the grassy knoll" Lucas smiles and looks down. "Luke, I'm sorry. You're actually one of the few people that's been honest with me through this whole thing."

"So, what're you doing after this?" Lucas asks.

Peyton starts to answer but the door to the hall opens. Everyone looks and see Whitey lead everyone out. There is nothing but a rumbling murmur from the students. The team wait for the verdict. Lucas and Peyton turn expectantly.

"Bad news, gentlemen," Whitey says not smiling. Lucas looks at Whitey and soon a smile spreads across. "You're stuck with me."

Everyone cheers and claps. Nathan smiles. Lucas walks up to Whitey and hugs him. Karen watches them with a smile. Dan walks up behind her but stops. Karen looks back and he walks away… She smiles triumphantly.

Lucas and Peyton walk in to school and into the deserted gym.

"Been awhile since we've been in here, huh?" she says.

"I'm in here every night." he pauses. "In my mind, anyway."

Peyton knows, "You're playing the shot you missed. The shot that ended out season; the shot you probably made, what, like a thousand times. " She grins.

Holding up his hands, "Okay," he sighs and walks a few steps away from her.

"So watcha have to tell me?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I figured you either brought me in here to talk, to make out, or to kill me. And since we're not gonna make out…I guess it's talk or die, right?" Lucas smiles. "Is it bad?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, I've got three mom," Peyton smiles and then looks down at the ground.

"Ellie was buying marijuana…but not for the reasons you think. She's sick," Lucas pauses. "She has cancer, Peyton."

"She told you that?" Lucas nods. "Come one, Luke, that's just another one of her lies."

"I don't think so. I think she was afraid that if you knew that truth…you'd feel obligated, or some way. You know, then it would change things between you for the wrong reasons, " Lucas explains.

"Kinda like…your little secret about Dan and the fire," Peyton says. Lucas smiles.

"And what little secret is that?" Dan asks entering the conversation.

Peyton's smile drops and she turns around and there stands Dan.

"Sorry to interrupt your little melodrama but Lucas and I have unfinished business," Dan informs.

"Peyton, you should go," Lucas tells her.

"Yeah, we'll both go," Peyton says dragging Lucas away, but Dan follows.

"Bit Oedipal, don't you think? Trying to kill daddy," Dan says as he stops in front of them, making them stops as well. "Someone should tell mom she's in for some action."

"You don't know what happened that night," Lucas informs him. "You can't remember and it's killing you." Lucas walks forwards and Dan stops him. He puts his hand around Lucas' neck.

"Enlighten me!"

"Let go!" Lucas yells.

Peyton moves between them and tries to pry his fingers off. "Leave him alone," she continues to pull on his arm.

Dan looks at Peyton, "This is a family matter. You'd understand if you had one," Dan says as he puts his hand on her head and shoves hard. Lucas can't believe what he just saw.

"You son of a bitch!" Lucas says punching him hard.

Dan goes down for a moment, but comes back up laughing, "My record on this court's a little better than yours, Lucas."

Lucas tried to hit him again but Dan blocks him.

"Don't, ah-" Lucas tries to say, but Dan grabs him by the throat again; a lot harder than before. Lucas struggles to breathe under the pressure.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD TRY AND KILL ME?" Dan yells.

Peyton comes up behind, "STOP IT!"

"You think you could get away with this?" Dan asks as Lucas' mouth is wide open, trying to get some air.

"LET GO!" Peyton pleads hitting him on the arm.

"There are easier ways to kill a man, Lucas," Dan informs him.

Peyton continues to try and separate them, "HE WASN'T TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

Dan squeezes harder, "LIKE CHOCKING!!"

Peyton gets in his face, "HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!!"

Dan looks at Peyton but doesn't ease the pressure. Lucas continues to choke as Dan thinks. He looks back at Lucas. Lucas continues to choke as Dan remembers. Finally he lets go and Lucas falls to the floor. Peyton rushes to him to see if he's alright. Lucas coughs, trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Lucas, please, you have to tell him," she pleads with him.

Lucas continues to struggle and Dan stands there waiting, eyes wide.

Lucas says very hoarse, "I was there." he breathes hard. "But not to kill you!"

Dan flashbacks to the fire.

"I saved your life…but I should have let you burn," Lucas' voices echoes in Dan's head. Dan looks around, dazed, as he remember. Lucas is still sitting up, looking at his father coldly, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, a stronger man would have." Lucas squints at him. "This'll be our secret, Lucas and that goes for you too, Miss Sawyer," Dan says pointing at Peyton.

Peyton's eyes jerk and she looks at him coldly herself. Lucas' head drops. Dan shakes his head but leaves without an apologizing. Peyton doesn't dare move until he is gone.

She moves close to Lucas, "Luke, I'm sorry. I had to tell him."

"It's alright, I know," he says to her still weak.

"You okay?"

Lucas closes his eyes weakly, "That's my father. What do you think?" He looks at her.

Chapter 25

Nathan Scott stood in his bedroom looking in some boxes. He takes about a heart shaped bottle filled with sand that was on the beach the day he and Haley got married. He looks at it. On the bottle, it real: 'Our Wedding Day' - with little flowers painted.

He begins to think back to his wedding day and how happy he was that day. How beautiful Haley was that day. His thoughts are soon interrupted.

"If I were you, I'd keep those boxes packed," Dan says to his son.

Nathan looks sideways and sees his father in the doorway.

Nathan sighs, "What are you still doing here?"

"You mean other than paying bills," Dan says smiling.

Sighing, "It's over, dad. Let it go."

Dan nods and looks down, "I saw you today, playing ball with the neighbor. What were you doing over there?"

"Dad, stop. I just went over there to talk to the man. He is nice, you know, unlike you, it's not about whose the best at the sport," Nathan explains.

Dan laughs, "I saw you talking to the girl too. She looks…" Dan begins.

"Dad, he is dating Lucas and plus I am married to Haley," Nathan informs him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, can you?" Dan says before walking away.

Nathan looks back at the bottle.

Chapter 26

Lucas opens the door to Brooke and Haley's apartment, "I hear this place is open all night."

Haley is sitting on the couch with glasses on and a pen in her mouth. She's looking through some papers.

Haley laughs, "You heard right!"

Lucas shuts the door.

Brooke is on the phone, "Okay thanks." Lucas sits on the couch next to Haley as Brooke hangs up the phone. "And, now that I have a new job, we eat too." she says standing. "Pizza's on the way. I'm gonna change, you guys hang." She leaves the room.

"What happened to you?" Haley asks.

"Oh," he examines his shirt, "this pick-up game got a little rough." He looks at her. "What're you doing?"

"Eurgh," she says taking off her glasses. "I'm just looking through this list of predictions and wishes I made over the years. You know, I really think that maybe, back then, I was a better person.

"You're the same person you've always been. That's not a list of who you are, it's a list of…who you're gonna be. That's still up to you," Lucas says.

"Yeah, well…whatever I want to happen this year, I'm gonna just predict the opposite cause life always has a ways of figuring out how to surprise you," she explains.

Lucas smiles and shakes his head. There's a knock on the door.

"That's fast," she comments as she set the papers aside and stands up to answer the door. "You pitching in, you mooch?"

Lucas looks at her in amusement. She opens the door, smiling. Nathan's standing there, she smile fades.

Surprised, she says, "Hey!"

"Nice place," Nathan comments smiling. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," she says.

Lucas watches Haley leave with Nathan. His cell phone rings.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Yeah, Luke. My um, dad is working late tonight and was wondering if you would like to come over and watch a movie, or _something_, "Ally asks.

"Yeah, um, I am going to have some pizza with some friends and then I will be over okay. Say in forty-five minutes?" Lucas smiles.

"Yeah, I will see ya then," she says before hanging up the phone.

Lucas clicks his phone close and looks at it smiling.

Chapter 27

Nathan and Haley walk through town slowly and quietly. So much that needs to be said, but neither ones knows where to begin.

Haley sighs, "I'm glad it's you that stopped by, Living with Brooke, you never know what's gonna come in for a late night booty call."

Nathan is very uncomfortable, "Look, um…I've been doing something about us. About what we're gonna do, and, um…I still have the annulment papers but -" Haley looks away sadly, but Nathan speaks up. "if we get an annulment; that mean that our marriage never happened. That'd be a lie. I mean, we had a lotta great times together, Haley. I don't wanna pretend like we didn't."

She looks at him, "Neither do I."

Nathan sighs, "So, instead of an annulment, I've looked into a divorce." Nathan keeps his eyes away from Haley and on the ground. Haley stops as he continues walking. He pauses a few steps ahead of her and looks back. "The state says we have to be separated for a year."

"What -," she begins trying to find the words. "Uh…what're you saying?"

"I'm saying that I…think we should see what happens between now and then," Nathan informs her.

She walks forward, "Nathan, I love you." He looks down at her. "I know that we can work this out, and a year from now, things will be good for us again."

"Maybe…and maybe not. I guess we'll just have to see," Nathan says and Haley shakes her head in disbelief.

Chapter 28

Back at Brooke and Haley's apartment, Lucas is sitting on the couch. He finishes his drink. Brooke is sitting opposite of him, watching.

Looking at his watch, "I should probably go," he says putting down his glass.

"What, you're just gonna eat Haley's half of the pizza and then run?" Lucas looks down and laughs. "Let's be optimistic. Nathan and Haley have a lot of problems; they'll probably be out all night," she smiles. "And you know I hate to sleep alone."

Lucas groans and stands up, "Brooke, you know that I would love to spend the night…"

Brooke smiles, "Yeah."

"But I can't," Lucas says.

"Okay, but before you go," she begins as she stand up. "Did I mention that one of the perks," she unties her robe, "of my new job is that I get to take home the free samples?" Brooke unfolds the robe and shows off a yellow t-shirt with matching yellow panties.

Lucas looks at her and then takes the sides of the robe and closes them, "Brooke, I can't. I'm with Ally and that's whom I am about to go see. I'm sorry."

"But, how, I mean at the beginning of this summer you told me you had feelings for me and now they are gone. How can that be?" Brooke asks very crushed.

"Brooke, I did have feelings for you, but what did you do to me?" he asks her. She remains quiet. "You pushed me away. You wouldn't let me in. Ally has let me in, all the way in and care for her so much. I have to go, Brooke. I'm sorry," is all he says before leaving her in the apartment alone.

Lucas stands outside of the apartment and for once in his life, he didn't feel as if Brooke had a hold of his feelings. He walks to his car feeling free. He is smiling ear to ear and gets in and drives to Ally's house.

He pulls into the driveway, ten minutes later, with that smile still on his face. He gets out and walks to the door. Ally opens it before he gets a chance to knock.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks as she lets him walk pass her into the house.

He turns around and looks at her. He takes her in his arms, "For the first time in my life, I feel free of my past. I feel like I can move on completely; move on with you," he says before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I am glad that I get to be that person you move on with," she said leading him into the living room.

Chapter 29

Coach Whitey Durham sitting in his office at the school enjoying a drink. When he finishes it, Mouth knocks on the door. Whitey turns and looks at him.

"Mouth McFadden - newsman extraordinaire. What're you doing out so late?" Whitey asks.

"Well, I was hoping I could get a statement about your first win of the season," Mouth says smiling.

Whitey smiles and sits in his chairs, "I'll go you one better than that. I'll give you an exclusive." Mouth grins and eagerly walks into the room and sit opposite of Whitey. "This'll be my final season. The end of this year - win or lose - I'm retiring."

Mouth looks speechless, "But…why?"

"That's it," he says holding up his hand. "That's your scoop. Oh, and do me a favor - keep it under wraps until…after the first game."

Whitey smiles and turns his chair to the side so that he's looking at his late wife, Camilla's picture. Mouth sighs and walks to the door.

Turning around, Mouth asks, "Hey, Coach? Um…could I ask you one more question?" Whitey looks at him. "Off the record." Whitey nods. "How do you…deal with losing someone you love?"

Whitey gathers himself for a bit before pointing at the door, "Shut the door, son. Pull up a chair."

Mouth closes the door carefully.

Chapter 30 - Montage

"All are architects of fate so look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again."

-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Lucas is sitting in the empty café with a pen and pad. He writing his new prediction for the coming school year. He writes: 'This year…I will work things out with Nathan.' He continues to write more.

Haley is sitting in her apartment. Her glasses are back on and she is writing. Haley is concentrating on her predictions. Haley has written: 'Nathan and I will be together again'. She looks away.

Lucas and Haley stand together as he puts the lid back on the tin box. Haley smiles as he put is back into the hole and replaces the bring that she hands him.

Peyton is leaning on her bed, "My dad said I should talk to someone…so I'm talking to you," she begins holding a microphone to her mouth. "All of you. Where do I begin? Um…well, I guess, until a few days ago I thought my mom what my mom and my dad was my dad." she continues to explain, podcasting her issues to the world.

Brooke is laying on her bed, writing on a envelope. It's addressed to Lucas. She turns it around and slips a folded piece of paper in and turns it back around. She caps the pen and opens a small compartment at the foot of her bed. Inside is a shoebox full of letters addressed to Lucas, all different colored envelopes and different sizes. She puts the letter in the middle and continues flipping pas the envelopes.

Dan is sitting in his car, thinking. Blue lights flash on the vehicle behind him. Someone walks across the path to his car - it's a cop. He hands Dan an envelope. There's a cold look in Dan's yes as he nods his thanks. He looks at it as the cop walks away and he gibe it a little flick.

It's a new day and students are milling around the corridors as usual. Haley walks in, moving aside for a rude guy who shoulders her as he passes. She pauses and looks back for a bit before looking forward. Sue Garvey is there again, whispering to her friends about Haley and avidly looking at her. Haley stands there, not moving, just watching them. Nathan walks up behind her and stops when he see what she's so distracted by. She and her friends pause when the see who Haley is with.

"Come on, we're late for class," Nathan smiles and walks forward. Haley gives a weak smile and walks beside him. They walk past Sue and then Nathan puts his hand on Haley's lower back and guiding her down the corridor. She looks at him and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Lucas Scott stands behind the doors of changing room in a costume shop, "No way, Hales!"

"Let me see it!"

"I look…like an idiot," he calls to her.

Haley is standing next to a big stuffed bunny trying on a clown hat.

"Dude, I saw you in your headgear," she says to him as the hat falls down around her ears and over her eyes.

"Don't call me dude, and I thought we promised not to talk about that in public," he yells back to her.

She pulls the brim of the hat up, "Whatever, dude. Look, I'm counting to three and then I am coming in there. One, two…" Lucas pushes the doors open and walks out. He is dressed as a caveman and holds the plastic club up, embarrassed.

Haley takes one look at him and starts laughing. She can't help herself. Lucas, mortified, walks back into the changing room as Haley continues to laugh.

Lucas then comes out dressed like a pimp, holding fake cash. Haley waves her hand, saying no.

The next costume, he comes out dressed like a bullfighter. Haley does a few dance moves and Lucas puts the cloth around his shoulder. Haley says no.

Costume four, he comes out dressed as a cowboy, wearing a Stetson. She makes motions of shooting a gun and his tips his hat. He aims his fake gun and Haley pretends to get shot. She laughs and he walk back into the changing room.

He comes out of the changing room this time dressed all in black, like a ninja and holding a fake plastic sword. Haley does a few karate moves and Lucas shrugs and before changing again. Haley dances while he changes.

He opens the door, wearing a fake afro and face necklace with the 'peace' symbol. He holds up two fingers in a peace sign and Haley shakes her head.

Lucas tries on his seventh costume, appearing in front of Haley as Elvis. Haley pretends to be a mad screaming fan. Lucas pulls at an invisible string and the corner of his top lip moves up and down. Haley continues to fake scream then laughs.

Lucas steps through the door dressed as Jack Sparrow. He looks very good.

Haley is impressed, "Who-ho-ho! Ok, this is hot!"

"Excuse me?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, oh-ew-no, I mean, not that I noticed or I could possibly think of you that way. I just," Haley soon realizes she can't recover from this. "Ok, ew, eurgh!" She turns away from him.

"Look, this party is going to be a new start for me; a new start for me with Ally. Do you think she will like it, cause the other night she commented on how she loved Elizabeth's dress in the movie. If she dresses like Elizabeth, I can dress like Jack Sparrow. What do you think?" Lucas asks smiling.

"I don't know, but let me see what I can find out. If she is going to be with my best friend, I better get to know her right," Haley says wrapping a blue feather scarf around her neck.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Luke,"

"Now it's your turn," Lucas says. Haley looks behind to a mannequin in a costume.

In his best Jack Sparrow imitation, "I see a belly-dancer costume with your name on it love." Haley closes her eyes and sighs. Lucas speaks in his normal voice, "Nathan won't know what hit him."

Haley groans and takes off the scarf, "Please, I could go naked to this stupid party and it wouldn't' make a difference." She walks away from Lucas.

"Okay, ew," he says and then follows her.

Chapter 2

Ally Carter is outside in her driveway shooting hoops when Dan Scott approaches her. When she sees him, she lets the ball fall through the hoop and roll down the drive. It stops at Dan's feet.

"Can I help you, Mr. Scott?" she asks annoyed

He smiles at her, "I just came to welcome you to the neighborhood, Miss Carter." Dan leans down and picks up the basketball and walk towards her.

"Thank you, but you can go now," she says taking her ball. She turns to go into the house.

"So how's Lucas?" he asks.

"Why do you care? Didn't you try and chock him to death last week?" she asks turning back to him.

"Oh, so he told you," Dan says walking towards her.

"Mr. Scott, why don't you tell me the real reason you came over here," Ally challenges.

"So, I've been doing some research about your family. I like to know about the people that live close to me, or who is dating my son. I came across something really interesting; something that I could use to my advantage," he says stepping closer to her.

"Are you trying to scare me? I'm not someone you can mess with. You think cause I am dating your son, you can mess with my family. You got another thing coming," she said getting into Dan's face.

He grabs her by the arms and pulls her to him and then whispers in her face, "I know the real reason you are in Tree Hill. I know that your name is not Ally Carter." He says as Lucas Scott pulls into the driveway.

"Gets your hands off her!" Lucas says pulling Dan away from Ally.

Ally puts her arms around Lucas.

"Bye, Ally," Dan says before walking back across the street.

Lucas turns Ally to him, "Are you okay?" Ally nods. "What was that all about?" he asks walking her into the house.

"I think he is actually more upset with my dad than me," she says as they walk up the stairs to her room.

"What do you mean? Why do you think Dan is mad at your dad?" Lucas asks entering her room.

"Last week when I meant Nathan, he had come over and started talking to my dad and I while we were playing ball. After I went in, my dad stayed outside and played with Nathan. I looked out the window when I got to my room and saw Dan watching my dad and your brother. He didn't look too happy," Ally explains as she goes into her bathroom starts the shower.

"So what was going on down there when I pulled up?" Lucas asks, stopping her before she disappeared back into the bathroom to take a shower.

She looks into his eyes. She loves his eyes, "Listen, I will tell you, just not now, I have to speak to my father first. I am not trying to hide anything from you, Lucas, but I really need to speak to him before I tell you anything. Okay?" she asks feeling really bad not being able to tell Lucas, about what Dan had on her.

"Okay, but you will tell me?" She nods. "I don't like when someone I care about is at risk of getting hurt on my account," Lucas says putting his arms around her.

"Baby, it's not your fault. Your father is an evil man. Now I have to take shower otherwise I am going to be late for lunch with my father," she informs him as she kisses him on the cheek and then runs into the bathroom.

Lucas looks at the bathroom door with concern and then walks quickly out of her room, down the stairs, out the front door, and run across the street, knocking as hard as he can.

Dan opens it, "Good morning, son!"

"Let's cut to the chase. You leave Ally the hell alone. If you have a problem with me, you need to take it up with me and stop hurting the people I care about," Lucas says getting in Dan's face.

"No, you listen, son. You say you care about this person, well then why don't you know the truth of why she is here. Why don't you know her real name? Why don't you know that her father isn't actually her father? If you care about her and she cares about you, why hasn't she told you all that?" Dan asks getting in Lucas face.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Lucas asks unsure of how to take all this in.

"A father has to look out for his son," Dan says handing a folder to Lucas.

"You don't care about me. All you care about is hurting people. You know what, those things may be true, but Ally has her reasons for not telling me and I know she will tell me soon or later," Lucas says walking away from Dan.

"Son," Dan holds the folder out to him. Lucas looks at it and then at Dan in disgust.

"I don't want it," he says walking back towards the Carter house.

Dan smiles and closes the door. Nathan is standing behind it.

"Dad, you need to stop messing with people's lives. You're losing. Dad. You're losing the respect of everyone," is all Nathan says before leaving his dad in the foyer alone.

Dan smiles, "Not for long, son."

The number on the hotel room reads 751. The door opens and someone is on the bed with two hookers.

"Well, well, well, Mayor Mullins," Dan says entering the room.

The Mayor yells, his tie in his mouth, and separates the women so that he can see who's walking in.

"What do we have here?" Dan is holding a camera. He is recording everything he sees. "Sex Scandal 101?" Dan smiles. "Handcuffs, cocaine, skanky hookers." One of them smirks not at all impressed with Dan. "No offense ladies." Dan looks at the Mayor. "So, what's your preference: preference: video or stills? Then again, I'm a business man; we could make a deal." He shuts of the camera. "You drop your bid for re-election…and resign immediately…and this video goes away." Mayor Mullins nods. "Good boy. At least you're a smart pervert.

Dan starts walking to the door, but turns back around, "Oh, by the way," he grins. "You're gonna endorse me for Mayor." He walks to the doorway as Mayor Mulling struggles with his bindings. Dan shuts the door behind him. "It's get the respect I need now," Dan says to himself standing outside of the hotel room.

Chapter 3

"Hey, knock-knock" Larry Sawyer says as he walks into his daughter's room, carrying laundry. "I'm making lunch. You hungry?"

Peyton is standing in front of white wings. She turns to him, "Not really."

"Come on. I've seen enough after school specials to know that you gotta eat," Larry says.

She looks at him, "I know. I will. I just…not right now."

Larry nods, "Okay. What're you going as?"

Peyton points to the wings, "An angel. Brooke's gonna be the Devil."

"Oh, imagine that."

"I'm just…not really feeling it."

Larry nods, "Alright, well, if you get hungry, let me know."

Larry is about to leave, when Peyton calls after him, "Hey, um," he turns around. "Look, I know, alright; about Ellie."

Larry is confused, "What?"

She raises her eyebrows, "The breast cancer. Did you think like I-I couldn't handle it or…" Larry looks down. "cause if you were keeping it for me then…"

Shaking his head, "I wasn't."

"I…" Peyton pauses and her smile freezes before falling.

He shakes he head repeatedly, "I wasn't. I didn't know."

"Oh," Peyton looks down before looking back up with a strained smile. "Well, now you do."

"I'm sorry."

"No," tears well up in her eyes. "Guess my moms' are just dropping like flies, huh?" She looks back at her wings. Larry doesn't know what to say to her and he leaves the room. Peyton hold a feather and moves it along the wings she made.

Chapter 4

At the Scott residence, the back door opens and Deb Scott hangs out of it. Dan is in a recliner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks upset.

"Just savoring the Indian summer," he says with no cares.

"Well savor it at the beach house, Dan. It's what you'll get in the divorce if you'll just sign the damn paper already," Deb says very impatient with Dan.

Dan smiles and reaches for the folder on the end table beside him, "You mean these papers?" Deb looks. "I'll sign them for you right now, sweetheart."

Deb walks out eagerly as Dan signs the papers.

"Thank you," she says holding her hand out for them.

Giving them to her, "I just need you to sign these for me." He gives her his own yellow papers.

Deb takes them and reads, "Declaration of candidacy?"

Dan smiles, "I'm running for Mayor." He takes a drink from his glass.

Deb laughs, very amused, "You're running against Mullins, a ten year incumbent? Fat chance."

"Guess you didn't hear - Mullins resigned this morning." He grins. "Shocking."

"Fine. Run for Mayor. Run for Miss Teen, North Carolina for all I care," she says dropping the papers and pen on his lap. "At least I won't be around to watch."

She turns and head back for the house.

"Don't be so sure." Deb pauses. "Check the date."

She opens the folder with the divorce papers in it and reads, "You post-dated this for two months from now." Dan raises his eyebrow. "Dan, why don't you just go and quit torturing me?"

"I will, in sixty day. After we play house and show the Tree Hill voters what a great family man Dan Scott is." Deb laughs. "Appearances are everything, right Deb?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Mullins got in my way with Whitey and I don't like it when people get in my way." Deb nods. "Besides, I've got money and I've got freedom. At least I will when I get rid of you," Dan says as he lies back and closes his eyes. "The only thing left is power."

Deb smiles and drops the folder with the divorce papers onto his lap, "Forget it." She walks to the door,

"And what about Nathan?" Dan asks. Deb stops at the door, "You stick around for the next two months…I'll leave him alone," Deb pauses as she considers. "I could turn him against you, Deb. But if you stay with me, I'll back off. For as long as you like. Who knows…after sixty days, you may fall in love with me again."

"You want us to live together, fine. I've been pretending to love you for a long time, now, Dan. Sixty days in nothing," Deb says as she opens the door and walks in.

Dan grins and rests his head back on the recliner, "Mayor Dan Scott - I like it."

Chapter 5

At the Davis/Scott apartment, Haley is sitting on the revolving couch, playing her guitar. Brooke is at the table, sewing.

"New tune?" Brooke asks.

Haley moves her head slightly in agreement.

Brooke nods, "Sounds pretty good. Speed it up a little." Haley speed it up slightly. "Faster." She goes faster. "Faster." She goes even faster. Brooke looks annoyed, "For he's the jolly good fellow."

Haley rolls her eyes and stops playing. She groans in frustration.

Not at all sincere, Brooke says, "Sorry!" Brooke returns to her sewing.

Haley sighs and puts her guitar aside, "You know, the Devil doesn't have sequins, or feathers or…breasts for that matter."

"Well, in my universe, she does," Brooke comments sticking out her tongue.

Haley stands, "Did you even follow the pattern?"

"No!"

"Brooke, you have to do that!"

"Says who?"

"Says like every sewing teacher ever. Otherwise you'll end up with something like…" Haley begins

"Like this?" Brooke asks as she holds the corset-like top to her chest. It's red and has feathers and sequins on it.

Haley looks astonished, "That…looks really good."

"Thank you. I just whipped it up. Now what're we gonna do for you? I was thinking…" Haley waves her arms in frustration and sits back down. "sexy nurse, catholic schoolgirl, Playboy bunny - " Brooke says smiling.

"UH, no, no and forget it!" Haley answers.

"Haley, it's a costume party - you just go as a sexy whatever," Brooke informs her.

"Alright, well sexy, not slutty."

"Fine," she gasps. "Oh, I know. The classic 'get my man to see me in a new light' costume."

"How about a glass of 'get my man to come to this thing' costume? You got one of those? Cause I'm not even sure Nathan's showing up to this thing. But I do know that Ally is and I need to go talk to her for Lucas. He doesn't know what to wear so I need to go find out," she says getting up and picking up her purse.

"You know what let me. I will find out and let you know. Plus, I can show my costume to her father and see if he likes it," Brooke says trying to be upbeat about the whole Ally and Lucas relationship.

"Okay, well, Lucas tried on this awesome Jack Sparrow costume that I think she might like, so suggest that. I have to go to work anyway so you are really doing me a favor," Haley says as she leaves the apartment.

Chapter 6

At the Scott residence, Nathan jumps and puts the ball through the hoop, while Brooke walks up behind him.

"Well, you're gonna make my job easy this year; nothing worse than cheering for a bunch of losers," Brooke says approaching him.

Nathan turns and smiles, "Well, it's all about you, Brooke." She smiles and curtsy. "What's up?"

"Are you going to this masquerade party at TRIC?"

Nathan hugs the ball and shrugs, "I wasn't planning on it, why?"

"Just figured it might be a perfect occasion to stop punishing your wife," Brooke smiles as Nathan looks down. "Haley's really hurting, Nathan. I mean, come on, how hard would it be to stop by and smile at her and tell her she looks cute?"

"Harder than you think."

Brooke shrugs, "Well, she hasn't written a song since you guys split up." Nathan stares at Brooke. "Guess her talent was tied to you; no Nathan, no music."

Nathan looks down, "She put you up to this?"

"NO…but if I here one more accidental cover of 'Wind Beneath My Wings', I am going to slit my wrists! So please Nathan, do it for me," Brooke steps to him. He smiles. "Besides, when I get through with her, she's gonna look hot as hell." Brooke smiles. "You can trust me. I'm the Devil.

Nathan laughs, "I'll think about it."

"K…hey can you tell which house is Ally's. I have been sent over here to do a re-con costume mission for Lucas?" she asks looking behind her and then back at Nathan.

"Yeah, it's the brick one across the street, with the basketball hoop," Nathan says very surprised.

"Thanks," she says as she pats him on the arm, waves and walks back to her car.

Nathan watches as she gets in and drives across the street.

Brooke gets out of her car and walks to the front of the door, holding a bag. She knocks and soon an older lady opens the door and greets her.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was looking for Ally. Is she here?" Brooke asks smiling at the woman.

"Yeah, she is upstairs in her room. Just go straight up these stairs make a right and it's the second door on your left," Maggie Schultz explains to Brooke.

"Thank you," Brooke says as she climbs the stairs. "Nice house!" Brooke says to herself as she makes her way to Ally's room.

Brooke knocks on the door, only seconds later to have it opened by Ally.

"Hey, Brooke. How are you?" Ally asks plopping herself back down on the floor of her room.

"Good," Brooke answers shutting the door behind her. "So what are you doing?"

"Putting final touches on my costume," she answers.

"Who or what are you going to be?" Brooke asks taking a seat on the edge of Ally's bed.

Ally stands up and holds her costume in front of her, "Elizabeth, from 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Lucas and I watched the movie the other night and I told him I really loved the dress she was wearing. So hopefully he remembers and comes dressed as Jack Sparrow or something."

Brooke looks at the costume and then smiles, "Well, if you want, I could put a bug in Lucas' ear. Make sure that's what he comes as."

"Brooke, you would do that thanks," she says sitting back down on the floor and starts to sew again.

"Yeah, if you do something for me," she smiles.

Ally looks up at her with her eyebrows raised, "What's that?"

Brooke reaches in her bag and pulls out her costume, "If you show this to your father."

"Wow, Brooke, you made this?" Ally asks getting off the floor and taking the devil costume in her hand.

"Yeah, and I actually have some clothes back at my apartment that I have made too," Brooke says getting really excited.

"Listen, Brooke, my dad is gone a business trip, but he will be back on Monday. Bring all your designs over then. I will cook dinner and we can discuss your clothes over some food," Ally informs her.

"Thanks," Brooke says throwing her arms around Ally.

"Your welcome, Brooke," Ally says laughing.

Brooke slowly back away, "Ally, can I tell you something."

"Sure, Brooke," Ally says putting down her sewing needles and getting off the floor and sitting next to Brooke on her bed.

"I'm jealous of you," Brooke says almost in tears.

"Brooke?" Ally questions as she puts her arms Brooke.

"You have some much I want," Brooke begins to explain. "A father who adores you, confidence and understanding for everyone, and…" Brooke trails off.

"And what?"

"Lucas," she answers and then runs out of Ally's room.

Ally sits there not sure what to do next.

Chapter 7

Lucas enters the café and looks around. He spots Haley quickly.

"Hey, so did you talk to Ally about my costume yet?" he asks.

"Yeah, um, how do you feel about head-to-toe tattoos and a nose ring?" Haley asks.

Lucas looks uncertain, "Not good."

"Okay, well, think about it, Tommy Lee," Haley laughs. Lucas watches her before closing his eyes. Haley picks up a bucket of dishes, "I gotta dump these." She walks around the counter.

"What is this, you have to be kidding. I thought she would so go for the Jack Sparrow thing," Lucas asks following Haley around the counter.

"I'm sure it has to do with something," Haley comments from inside the kitchen.

Lucas checks to make sure Haley isn't looking before walking to the cash desk and opening the till drawer. He looks back again before taking out a lot of the 20 dollar bill.

"Hey, I guess I wouldn't thought as Ally as such a metal head," Lucas comments.

Haley turns back and stops when she sees what he's doing. She stares at him, completely stunned, as he counts the money.

"U, I-I don't," she turns back around. "know. I guess," she looks really disappointed as she keeps her back to him so he doesn't know she saw him. "People can just surprise you."

Lucas takes the money in his hand and carefully shuts the drawer again. He pockets the money. Haley still can't believe what she just witnessed.

Brooke is sitting on her bed laughing.

"Tommy Lee, boy is Ally going to be surprised tonight," Brooke says laughing even harder. "Lucas, I am going to get you back. I don't care how I have to do it, but you are going to be mine."

She looks at the picture of her and Lucas that she has kissing on the beach. Why did she push him away? Why did she have to treat him like he was nothing to her?

"I had to make sure your feeling were real. I know you still love me, Lucas Scott. I saw it in your eyes the other night. I just have to get Ally out of your head," Brooke says to her picture.

Chapter 8

Ellie Harp is on her laptop, when there is a knock on her hotel door. She looks up and walks to it. She looks through the peephole before opening the door. Larry Sawyer is stand there, arm on the door frame. He stares at her.

"Is it true, do you have cancer?"

Ellie sighs, "Yes."

"Is Peyton at risk?"

"She might be, but only ten percent of all breast cancers are genetic," she answers.

"Is yours one of them?" he continues to ask.

"I don't know. So at some point down the line, you should get her checked," Elle informs.

Larry shakes his head slightly and sighs, "And what about you?"

"I was in remission…for awhile." She turns around and walks into the room. "Not anymore."

Larry enters, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's not how I pictured my life turning out, that's for sure. I know it's crazy but I can't help feeling like it's some kind of karmic payback, you know?" she says to him.

"Yeah, I don't think it works like that. Is this why you cam back, to make things right with Peyton?" he asks.

"I wanted her and you to be aware of her genetic history." Larry nods, unconvinced. "And sure, I wanted to get to know her; I wanted her to get to know me."

Larry nods, "So she could lose another mother."

"No, that is exactly what I didn't want. I was still in remission when I first got her and don't worry, I am not about to let her watch me die," Ellie informs.

"Look, Ellie, I am sorry for everything that you are going through but you understand that I have to think about Peyton first; last; always."

"Oh, you mean no that you're back in town? Like me?" she questions.

"No, nothing like you, actually." He turns to leave.

"Larry," she says stepping forward. "I'm sorry. If you want me to leave for good this time…just say the word." She nods, "She's your daughter now. It's up to you."

She has tears in her eyes. Larry looks at her and thinks.

Chapter 9

Brooke is at work at Suburban Filth. She is behind the cash desk, still sewing her top. One of the workers walks up to her and looks down at the top.

"Is that one of ours?" the woman asks.

"Inspired by, but I made a few modifications," Brooke says.

"Like what?"

"Well, if you cut the leg higher, it's less coverage but it's actually more flattering and halter is way better for faking buff Madonna arms," she explains.

The woman smiles, "Interesting, but the Devil doesn't have feathers."

Brooke is annoyed, "What is with you people, so she's a feathery Devil."

The woman smiles and walks away. Lucas walks up to Brooke and she quickly hides her costume under the desk.

Brooke smiles, "Hi."

"Was that your costume?" he asks pointing.

Brooke looks at the bag that he is holding, "Is that yours?"

"Yeah, Ally better like it," he says rolling his eyes.

"I know I will," she says under her breath.

"Brooke, I want to apologize for last week," Lucas begins.

"No, Lucas, you have no reason to apologize. I did push you away, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to get hurt again. I wanted to make sure that your feelings were for real," Brooke explains.

"Brooke, they were real, but now I am with Ally. I still want us to be friends," Lucas tells Brooke.

Brooke laughs, "Ally right, I think my costume's gonna help you change your mind." Lucas shakes his head.

A woman approaches them with a blue bra, "Um…I'm sorry to interrupt but do you have a matching thong?" The customer holds up the bra.

Brooke looks at Lucas and smiles, "Oh, you know it, sister." She smiles mysteriously before stepping down to help the woman.

"Brooke," is all he says shaking his head.

Chapter 10

"Dan came over this morning, threatening that he knew who I was," Ally Carter says to the person sitting next to her in her car.

"What did he find?"

"Everything that we wanted him to find. Listen, I have to tell Lucas; he showed up this morning when Dan was threatening me. I care for him and I know you do too," she looks over at the person as she drive down some deserted road.

"Not yet, we will tell Lucas when the time is right. Just follow the plan okay," the person says to her.

"He is going to keep asking and I don't know how much longer I can lie to him. I know all this is to bring down Dan, but I don't want hurt Lucas in the process," Ally says to her partner.

"In the end, Lucas will know the truth. He will know that all of it was to bring down a common enemy and he will know that you helped me do this because you care for him," the person says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Nathan," Ally says as they continue to drive. "So, the information that your mom gave you at the beginning of the summer, do you still have it?"

"The ledger, yeah. I'm not ready to expose him yet, but as long as his attention is on you and Alex, he won't even realize that we are going after him until it's too late," Nathan says.

"So I have a question, totally off the subject." Nathan looks over at her. "Why would Brooke be jealous that I have Lucas?"

"She said that to you?"

"Yeah, she said that she was jealous of my relationship with my father and my personality and that fact I have Lucas," Ally says as she pulls next to Nathan's car that is parked in a random parking lot.

"Wow…you know about Lucas and Brooke's history right?" Ally nods. "Well, from what I heard, Lucas had told Brooke, at the beginning of the summer, that he loved her and wanted to be with her. But Brooke pushed him away. The more Lucas tried to get in the more she pushed. Lucas, I think, just gave up. Look, I don't know if Lucas still has feelings for Brooke, but what I do know is that, I haven't heard him talk about any girl the way he talks about you," Nathan says to her.

"And why are you two acting the way you are towards each other?" Ally asks smiling at Nathan.

"He lied to me," Nathan says getting out of the car and shutting the door. He leaned on the edge of the door looking through the window at her.

"About going to New York to see Haley, right?" Nathan nods. "And about trying to bring down your father?" Nathan nods again. "Well, I don't think you have to right to be mad at him for that, cause you are doing the same thing. You work it out with him." she says before putting her car in drive and pulling away.

"Ally Carter, you sure know how to get to a person," Nathan says as he watches her drive away.

Chapter 11

At the Scott residence, a whole trolley full of clothes is being wheeled along the hallway. Dan Scott is reading a newspaper, which he lowers when he hears the squeaking of the wheels. He is not happy. Deb Scott walks in carrying a lot of bags and another man enters, holding a tower of boxes.

Dan says very annoyed, "What the hell is this?"

She turns to him and smirks, "New campaign." She holds up her bags. "New wardrobe." She walks forward. "And, that 'candidate's wife' look doesn't come cheap." Dan frowns as she gives him the bill. "Appearances are everything, right Dan?" She turns and points down the hall. "Bedroom's this way boys." She begins to walk off and stops, "By the way there is someone outside that would like to see you." She looks back and smiles and follows the men.

Dan watches her disappear before getting up and going outside. He finds Alex Carter shooting hoops in his driveway, "What are you doing? I believe you have a hoop of your own."

"Yeah, well, I think we need to have a little talk," Alex tells Dan letting the ball fall through the hoop and turning around and facing Dan.

Dan walks towards Alex, "Oh, yeah, about what?"

"About you putting your hands on my daughter," Alex says as he gets into Dan's face.

"She's not your daughter, she's your sister. I know why you are here, Mr. Cannon," Dan says as he pushes Alex away.

"You know what, you can hate me all you want, but the reason your son comes over to my house to play ball everyday, has to do with you. It's always who's better than who. Well, I've seen both your sons play and they are both better than you. If you want to torment my family cause yours in falling apart, fine. But if Ally gets hurt, I am coming after you," Alex says before heaving the ball at Dan.

Dan stands there and smiles, "You can't hurt me!"

Alex stops and turns around, "You know, you maybe right, but no man is invincible. Someone is going to take you down."

Dan watches as Alex crosses the street and disappears into his house.

Chapter 12

At the Sawyer residence, Peyton is kneeling on the floor in black and blond streaked wig. She's wearing black wings. She looks up, wearing black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

"Peyton?" her father calls her. She stands up. "Peyton, listen - " Larry appears at the door and see his daughter and stops. "I thought you were going as an Angel."

"I am. I'm…the Angel of Death." She claws her hand and bares her teeth. She's dressed in all black. She smiles sadly, "I thought it was appropriate."

Larry sighs and enters the room, "Honey…" Peyton smiles fades as he walks up to her. "You know the worse part about your mom dying?"

"I have to pick just one?"

"How suddenly she was gone. I mean, it was like…one minute she was there talking about what we were gonna have for dinner and then the next, she just…" shakes his head as he remembers. "gone."

"Forever," she adds.

"I kept thinking about all the things I would have said to her if I had known." Peyton looks down sadly. "And the I realized what I really had to worry about was all the think I was gonna say to you."

Peyton whispers, "Daddy."

"NO, honey, you were so little and there was so much left to talk about with mom and…so many things she would have told you as you grew up." Peyton looks away. "So I-I started writing it all down, wha-whatever I could think of, you know; her favorite color, her favorite food…her first date, first kiss." Peyton smiles. "But…all that did was make me realize all the things that I didn't know. Things I couldn't know - girl's stuff. Like…what she would've said to you about sex or…" Peyton looks away, embarrassed. "the day you got your first - "

Peyton tries to stop him, "Dad, I just-"

"I know, honey, but…don't you every just wonder?"

She whispers, "Yeah, " tears in her eyes. "All the time."

"Well, now…Ellie has the one thing…your mother didn't…she's got fair warning." Peyton looks away; she doesn't want to hear it. "There is time. Time for no regrets. No…wondering. Maybe you should go see her, talk to her." Peyton opens her mouth. "Let her answer any questions that you might have."

"Like what?"

"Like…who you real father is." Larry stands there, waiting for something. Peyton looks at him but doesn't respond. He nods, "I think you make a very pretty Angel of Death. Have fun."

He leaves and Peyton stands there, arms crossed and deeply depressed expression on her face.

Soon, Ally enters her room, "You okay?"

"Yeah, wow, you look great, Miss Elizabeth Swann," Peyton says as Ally spins in her beautiful gold gown.

"You look good yourself. This costume wouldn't have to do with your mom, would it?" Peyton looks at her. "Lucas told me. I'm sorry, Peyton. Look, if there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"Thanks," Peyton smiles at her, as they walk out of Peyton's room.

Chapter 13

Nathan is in his room thinking about everything that has been said to him today. About Haley and about Lucas. He looks up at his computer screen to a picture of the guys playing basketball in the High Flyers gym. He clicks to see a picture of one of the friends he made while at the camp. He looks at the next picture of himself jumping with a ball in his hand, about to dunk. The next picture is of Nathan and a girl sitting on a bench looking at the camera.

Nathan looks at that picture and smiles. He reaches for his wedding right, which is around his neck, on the chain, and sighs. He thinks before picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"Hey, it's Nathan." He listens for a second. "We should, uh…should get together, tonight. There's this costume party, we can meet up afterwards." He listens. "And yeah, there's just one things; Haley can't know." He listens some more. "Alright."

Chapter 14

At TRIC, the party is underway. Tons of people are in costumes having fun. They are all drinking and dancing. Haley and Brooke walk up the stairs. Brooke is dressed as the Devil, with bright red hair. Haley is dressed as Sandy from 'Grease'.

"Remember, no tugging!" Brooke tells Haley.

Haley sighs, "Ok, but I've got a major-"

"NO TUGGING!!"

Haley sighs and they continue onto the floor, "God, you're tough. Any chance I can…lose these heels half way through the night?" she asks finding it difficult to walk.

"No pain, no gain, girl. Now put your game face on," Brooke says putting a hand on her hip.

Haley, unsure, smiles widely.

"Other game,"

Haley tried for a sexy look.

Brooke looks away, "Ok, we'll work on that."

Haley looks down at her costume. Mouth walks up to them dresses at Tony Manero from 'Saturday Night Fever'.

"Helllllo, ladies."

Brooke and Haley gape.

"Mouth!" Haley laughs.

"You look incredible," Brooke says impressed.

"Thanks, so do you." Brooke grins. "Wow, it's a good things that you and Lucas are not together."

Brooke saddens, "So I guess you're over Erica."

Haley's confused.

"My girlfriend," Mouth corrects himself. "Ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mouth," Haley says to her friend.

"Nah, nah, I'm okay. I'm not gonna spend my senior year chasing after someone who doesn't care about me anymore." Brooke becomes sad.

"Yeah, that's…" Haley begins tugging at her top. "that's really smart."

Party continues...Brooke and Haley are standing off to one side as Brooke helps Haley with her costume. She won't stand still and keeps fidgeting. A guy dressed as Batman walks past them and straight to Peyton,

"Nice wings."

Peyton is shocked, "Nathan?" she laughs for she is impressed. "I couldn't even tell it was you."

"This is how I can see everything and pretend like I was never ever here," Nathan explains.

Peyton smiles, "Very sneaky, Bruce."

Brooke and Haley look over at them. Brooke waves.

"Hate to say it but…your wife looks pretty hot," Peyton comments.

Nathan looks at Haley who is saying bye to Brooke and heading over to them, "Haley always looks hot." He smiles and walks away.

Haley walks up to Peyton, "Hey, you look great. Are you talking to me yet?"

"Not really but I guess you're talking to me," Peyton puts on a fake smile.

"Peyton, I don't understand why you're so pissed off."

"Really? You come back to town after months of being away and try and pretend nothing happened," Peyton explains.

Haley is annoyed, "I'm not pretending anything. I'm just…I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch with you. It was hard to keep up with people."

"Haley, it wasn't me, okay? I'm not that needy but you didn't' even call Nathan."

"I did call," she informs Peyton.

"And, anyway, I just don't like what you did. But you know what, you're husband just said you look hot, so if you do still love him, there's you're in."

Peyton glares for a bit before walking away. Haley looks around, trying to see if she can spot what her husband came as. Peyton walks to the bar and leans against it. She watches everyone. Mouth walks up.

"Hey, Peyton, I love you costume." Mouth comments her.

Peyton is amazed, "Mouth, look at you, you're like the hottest guy here!"

Mouth blushes and looks down. She pats him on the chest. Her mouth falls open as she spots Lucas, who has a lot of tattoos, wig and are dressed in leather.

"OH, NO!"

Mouth nods, "Oh nice."

Peyton turns to Mouth, "Wait till Ally sees him."

"She's gonna love it, right?"

"Uh-uh, no…last week, Brooke, Ally, and I were at my house listening to music and Ally made this comment about Motley Crew's, being like the least sexy band of all time." Peyton informs Mouth.

"W-we gotta tell Lucas," Mouth says.

They spot Lucas spot Ally and walks to her.

"Er," she all Peyton says.

Ally is on her phone but looks up when Lucas approaches.

Ally smiles, "Oh, no you didn't'."

"I did." Lucas answers looking at her costume.

"Tommy Lee?" she question and looks at her own costume and then back at him.

"What?"

"Lucas," she shakes her head.

"You set me up?" he implies.

"I did no such thing. You sent someone to ask me and I told them Jack Sparrow and you come here looking like Tommy Lee," she says in disbelieve.

She rolls her eyes and walks away. Lucas looks down at the ground as if he has been defeated.

Peyton watches what just unfolded. Brooke approaches smiling.

"You did this, didn't you?" Peyton asks looking at Brooke.

"Did what?" Brooke question innocently.

"You set Lucas up. You were at my house last week when Ally commented about Motley Crew. Brooke, what are you trying to do?" Peyton ask her friend.

"Just trying to get back what is rightfully mine," Brooke says before walking away,

Peyton looks at her friend in disbelief, as Brooke walks away.

Chapter 15

Deb Scott opens the door to her bedroom and enters. She unties her robe but stops when she sees Dan in her bed, his arms over his head. He's grinning at her.

She places her hand on her hips, "Excuse me?"

Dan smiles, "Hiya, wifey. You told me to find another place to sleep." Deb smiles to herself, refraining from shouting. "In the buff, actually since thanks to you, some homeless person has all my clothes. Great way to kick off my humanitarian campaign though. Forgot to thank you for that." He smiles at her. "Would you care to join me or would you rather sleep on the floor?"

She kicks off her shoes and takes her robe off, "Fine!"

She gets into bed, sighs, and turns the light off. She reaches over and pulls open the drawer to her bedside cabinet, taking something out. She puts her arms under the covers. There's a bit before the sound of electricity is heard and a bright blue light shines beneath the covers.

Dan screams, shakes, and fall off the bed.

Deb sits up and sighs happily, pulling her hand out of the covers again.

She grins, "Sweet dreams, Danny Boy."

She presses the button on the tazer, twice and the blue electric current appears again. Her grin widens. She puts it back into the drawer.

Chapter 16

At TRIC, Karen Roe walks around dressed as a cop, handing out glasses. Haley walks up behind her.

"Hey, have you seen Nathan?" Haley asks.

"What's he dressed as?"

"Uh…I don't know, actually. I know he's seen me but he's like the invisible man or something," Haley explains.

"Um…Haley? Are you Ok?"

They stop and look at each other.

"Yeah, if okay's. Like…heels that are killing me and underwear that' s digging into my ribcage and I'm five minutes from going home and binging on cookie dough," she says.

"That's not what I mean." Haley's smile fades. "There's money missing from the register at the café. Now, I've noticed a pattern the past couple of weeks and it always find its way back right after payday but that's not the point."

"Karen, I-"

"Look, I know your parents are gone and I know that things are a bit tight…was it you?" Karen asks.

Halley closes her eyes and lies, "Yeah, I'm…" shaking her head, "I'm really sorry."

"So am I…that…you didn't feel that you could come to me and ask, if you needed help. I though we were closer," Karen says a little hurt.

"We are. It won't happen again," Haley says.

"Good. I want you to know that I am always there for you, no matter what."

Haley smiles sadly, "Thanks. Why don't I take this tray? Consider it interest."

"Ok!"

Haley smiles as Karen walks away. She walks forward and trips over someone's feet with her high heels. She falls on her front, the tray hits the floor and the glasses smash. People stand around her, shocked, then they start laughing. One guys points and other people laugh and clap. Haley looks around, upset, as she uses her arms to push herself up.

Nathan comes around in his Batman outfit and picks her up. She looks at him as he puts her in a chair and walks back around the table so it's between him and her. She still doesn't know it's him. He takes the mask off.

Haley's mouth is open, "Hi!"

"Nice costume."

Haley looks down, smiling, "Do you like it?"

"Not really," he answers. Haley looks hurt. "I mean, it's just not…really you."

"Yeah, I…Brooke thought I could…" she trails off and smiles more. "I just wanted you to…want me again. I…" she looks down and shakes her head.

"That's not the problem, Haley. Trust me," Nathan informs her. She looks at him. "I mean…the sexy makeover's not gonna fix us, right?"

Haley nods, "Yeah, you're right. I mean, I…" she looks down and laughs. There are tears in her eyes when she looks back up. "I look ridiculous, don't I?"

She laughs to cover up the pain.

"Haley, no-" Nathan tries.

Haley shakes her head, "I'm sorry." She jumps off the chair and run away. Nathan watches her. He stands there a bit and looks over at see Peyton. Mouth has just walked up to her.

"Having fun?" he asks.

Peyton looks at him, "Not really. I mean, I'm psyched to see the band but I still had to force myself to come here tonight."

Mouth nods, "Me too."

"I'm just dealing with some personal stuff."

"Yeah, me too."

"And someone spilt soda on my wings," she informs him,

"I…think that was me." She looks at him before looking back down.

Disco music, 'Disco Inferno' starts up and Mouth grins.

"I've got a idea how we could make this night less sucky."

Peyton grins, "Are you propositioning me, Mouth?"

"AH, yeah. To dance," he says holding out his hand and Peyton takes it. He pulls her forward.

Mouth leads Peyton to the dance floor. He dances by himself for a while before Peyton comes up behind him. She looks at him before joining him in the 70's disco moves. The crowd is at the edges of the floor, watching them and cheering them on. They are completely in sync with each other.

They end and the crowd cheers louder. Peyton puts her hand on her head in embarrassment. Brooke approaches them.

"Oh my, you were amazing!" Brooke says to Peyton as she hugs her.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you later," Peyton says to her. Brooke shrugs it off.

"Alright," Karen is on the stage. "Are you guys ready for Fall Down Boys?"

Brooke's smile drops and Peyton quickly corrects her, "Fall OUT Boy!"

"Oh, oh, um…right-right. Uh-hum, anyway…do I hear a woot-woot?" Karen asks trying to be cool.

The crowd remains silent. Lucas looks down, mortified.

"Guess not. Alright, well," she moves the microphone to the middle of the stage, "without further ado…Fall Out Boy."

The crowd cheers and claps as Karen walks off the stage and Fall Out Boy walks on. They play 'Dance, Dance'.

Ally smiles as they play. She looks sideways at Lucas, who is clapping along. She looks at his costume, still in disbelief that he worn it. She looks at Brooke who's dancing along beside him.

To herself, "Maybe he isn't over Brooke." She turns back around.

Peyton is having fun for the first time. Ally turns and walks away shaking her head. Lucas tries to stop her but there's nothing he can say.

The band continues to play.

Chapter 17

In a backroom at TRIC, Haley sits in front of a lit mirror and takes her wig off. She slams it down and sighs. Brooke enters.

"What are you doing? The band is playing, you're missing it," Brooke informs her.

Haley shakes her head and wipes her face with a tissue, "This is…such a bad idea."

"But Nathan totally talked to you. He…swooped in like some kind of knight in…Batman armor."

"It's not the point, I look like an…idiot!"

"Well…okay, maybe now that you messed up your hair, but-"

Haley looks away, "This Grease things is a lie. I mean, what, you turn into some spandex wearing, cigarette smoking hussy and you get your man? That doesn't work."

"You were smoking?"

"Even if I did," Haley looks down. "this is not who I am. I'm a tutor. I'm-I'm a…nerd!"

Brooke smiles, "You're a rock star."

Haley smiles with tears in her eyes and shakes her head, "Not anymore. I'm just Haley." She sighs and talks to the mirror. "That really should be enough." She shakes her head and looks at Brooke. "I'm done playing games, Brooke. I'm just gonna go home."

Brooke nods, "Okay!"

"And there better be cookie dough." She smiles sadly. Brooke puts her hand on Haley's arm for a bit before leaving the backroom. Haley smiles and looks at her feet.

Haley walks to the exit of the club slowly. She stops with Nathan enter in his Batman outfit, flapping his cloak, and walking through the mist covering the back exit.

"Hey, thank you for help me earlier. I'm sorry, I…freaked out like a baby. I just want things back to the way they were," she says to him.

He leans down and kisses her. The kiss lasts awhile. He pulls away.

You can still hear the crowd and the music. The song ends. Nathan turns around and leaves, through the mist, without having said a single work. Haley opens her eyes and looks a little lost. She can't believe it.

Chapter 18

"Ally!" Lucas called after her as she made her way to her car.

She stops and turns around, "What?"

"Why are you so upset? It just a stupid costume," Lucas says to her.

"Yeah, just a stupid costume. Do you not pay attention to me at all when we are together or is your head with Brooke?" she asks then turns away from him and starts to walk to her car.

"What?"

"Lucas, last week. I mentioned something about this party and what I might go as, thinking you would catch on. That you would show up as Jack Sparrow or even just a pirate. Instead, you show up as Tommy Lee and spend most of your time with Brooke," Ally explains still walking.

"Ally, I am so confused. I thought you wanted me to dress like this. And the only reason I spent the evening with Brooke is cause you wouldn't talk to me," Lucas explains when they reach her car.

"Well, go finish the rest of your evening with her. It's where your heart is anyway," she says getting into her car.

"ALLY!!"

She ignores him and speeds off. She can hear him screaming her name, but she ignores him. She feels like everyone has been right about him. That all he does is set out to break hearts. Tears fill her eyes as she drives home.

When she arrives home, she finds Nathan in her room waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks drying her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks getting up off her bed and going over to her.

"You were right about Lucas. He still has feelings for Brooke," she says as she goes into her closet.

"Ally, what happened?"

"Nothing…just Brooke got her man," Ally returns dressed in a pair of shorts and tank top.

"I don't know…Ally, I really think you should talk to him. I don't think he has feelings for her," Nathan says as Ally flops down on her bed.

"Nathan, I don't want to talk about this right now…why are you here? You trying to get us caught?" she asks.

"NO, I just want to let you know, that I think Brooke might be out to get you. She might be using Lucas to get to you. She wants Lucas and she is going to do whatever it takes to get him. Now I don't know if that's true, but I heard her tell Peyton that she is just getting back what is rightfully her. I think she was talking about Lucas," Nathan explains.

"Nathan, you risk us getting seen together to tell me, that Brooke is going after Lucas?" Nathan nods. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause you make my brother happy," he smiles.

"OH, so you do care about Lucas?"

He looks down at the ground, "Look, he may not be my favorite guy in the world, but I don't want you or him to get hurt."

"Thanks, Nate. But you need to go before someone sees you over here," Ally says as she pushes him out of her room.

"Don't let Brooke get to you. I love her, but sometimes when she sets her sites on something or someone, she don't care who she hurts in process," is all he says before leaving the doorway of Ally's room.

Ally laid back down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling.

Chapter 19

Haley is in her apartment, when someone knocks incessantly on it. She bounces to it and opens it. She sighs happily and turns away.

"Hey!" Lucas says as he enters. He's taken his wig off but everything else is the same. He shuts the door. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Haley has her back to him and her hands on her head. "I saw you…take the plunge and -"

Haley interrupts, "Nathan kissed me." She smiles.

"What?"

"I didn't even know what was happening. It just, it happened and then he was gone," she laughs.

"Did you go after him?"

"NO. It was just so romantic and perfect and I just wanted to come right home and not mess it up, you know," Haley is like a schoolgirl with her first crush. She yells silently and grabs her head again.

Lucas smiles, "Well, then I guess you're okay."

"Yeah…it was like…a totally out-of-body experience for me."

"Then, maybe, I should get Nathan to kiss me," he mocks.

"OH, shut up!" she slaps him.

Lucas laughs, "Alright, then, uh…." he looks at his attire, "I'm gonna go home and try and call Ally."

"Okay!" she says.

He points at her, "Thanks for the costume advice. Remind me to never have you spy for me."

"I'm sorry, Luke., but I really didn't talk to Ally," Lucas looks at her confused. "Brooke offered to do it. So thank her." Haley explains.

Lucas stands there for a minute and thinks. He opens the door to leave and is halfway out before Haley stops him.

"Luke, uh…" He backs up. "…there's just one more thing that I'd…" she struggles to find the words as Lucas shuts the door. "Your mom thinks I stole money from the café."

"Why does she think that?"

"Cause I told her I did. Cause I was…covering for you." Lucas looks down. "I saw you take it and…what's going on, Luke?"

Lucas looks up and realizes that he has to tell her. He walks forward, again his better judgment and sits opposite of her.

"I needed to buy medicine."

Haley sighs, "For what"

He looks at her, "For my heart, Hales…I have HCM."

Haley is speechless.

Chapter 20

Peyton stands outside Ellie's hotel room and knocks. Ellie opens it and her eyes widen.

"Angel of Death. You're a little early," Ellie comments when she sees Peyton. Peyton smiles. "How was the show?" Peyton looks down. "You wanna come inside?"

"I'm…I'm not staying," Peyton informs.

"Well, I'm still glad you came. You, not the death part," Ellie says.

"Look, I…I don't wanna be curious about you but I can't help it, I am," Peyton explains.

"Well, selfishly, I'm glad that's one battle you're losing," Ellie says smiling.

"…I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"Of…forgetting my mom, okay - Anna," Ellie nods. "I actually have one of her t-shirts that smelled like her and I slept with it every night…until one day, it started to…smell like me than it did her." Tears begin to form in her eyes. "And so I took it out and I tried every detergent I could find…just trying to fine that smell and I couldn't! It was gone and…and so now, sometimes, I test myself; you know, just to see if I can find that smell…and once in a while I can…but it's getting harder and harder."

"I understand."

Peyton smiles, "It's bad enough that you're, like, really into music, OK? I don't wanna find out you're an artist, too."

"Peyton-"

"Because there are some things I know I got from her. I had to," Peyton pleads. Ellie nods. "And, I don't…I don't want to change that."

"W-well, uh, the tendency towards drugs - which I would love to yell at you about - that's from me." Peyton looks down. "But I can't draw to save my life. You know, those sketches I saw in your room…that's from your mom. Know that." Peyton nods. "And as far as your dad's concerned, when he sent me away all those years ago, it was the right move." Ellie smiles. "I've done some pretty questionable things in my life, Peyton. I would have sent me away too."

Peyton looks at her, "But you're here now."

"That's right…and if you wanna know things, then I want you to know them. I'll tell you anything, everything...and, if you don't wanna know. That's okay, too." Ellie nods. "It's up to you."

They look at each other.

Chapter 21

Ally is sitting on her bed with her cell phone rings. She looks at the caller ID. It reads Lucas.

"What?" she says picking it up.

"Listen, I don't know what I can do or say to tell you that I want to be with you and not Brooke. It was a costume mistake, I don't understand. I care for you and I want us to work," Lucas explains himself.

Ally looks up to see Brooke standing in her doorway, still dressed in her devil costume.

"I'll call you back," she says into the phone.

"Wait, Ally…" you hear Lucas plead before Ally shuts her phone.

"You think you're funny?" Ally asks looking at Brooke.

"Ally, I didn't think you would take it like this. It was a joke," Brooke explains.

"Brooke, why are you here anyway? Lucas isn't here…or maybe this isn't about Lucas. Maybe you are just making sure that I will ask my father to look at your designs," Ally questions as she gets off her bed and walks over to her desk.

"Ally, I'm sorry…" Brooke steps into the room.

Ally turns to her, "You know what, Brooke, I thought you were my friend?"

"Ally, I am," Brooke assures her.

Ally laughs, "Really?" Brooke nods. "Then tell me something…why did you really set Lucas up to look like a fool in front of me. To make it look like he doesn't pay attention to anything I say?" Brooke looks down and then back up at her. "Was it because you were trying to get back what is rightfully yours?"

Brooke is shocked for how did she know that she had said those words.

"Brooke, don't worry. You can pull out all the crap you want. I don't care, but I am not going to be like you. You can meet my father at his office on Monday at 3 to show him your designs," Ally informs Brooke turning away from her.

"Why would you do that?" Brooke asks surprise.

"One, I told you I would and I don't break promises and two, my dad is looking for talent and you have it. Now, please leave, before I do something I might regret," Ally says.

Brooke quickly leaves the entrance of the door. She smiles as she walks back down the hall, the stairs and out the front door. Her smile soon fades when she see Lucas pulling into the driveway.

He gets out of the car and walks over to her. He is in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Well, hi to you, too, Luke," Brooke says all innocent.

"Brooke, stop it. Why did you do it? Why did you set me up to look like a fool in front of her?" he asks rolling his eyes at Brooke's phony play of being innocent.

"Lucas," she places her hand on his chest.

He steps back and shakes his head, "No, Brooke, I told you last week, that I was with Ally. I don't want to do this anymore. I care for you, Brooke, I do. And I always will, but that's all it is. I want to be with Ally. I want to be a better person and I want to start being that better with her. I'm sorry, Brooke." he says to her before walking away from her.

He walks into the Carter house, "Ally!" he shouts through the house. He runs upstairs and sees her door half open. He walks over and opens it all the way. He sees her sitting next to the window. "Ally…I'm-"

She turns and looks at him. "Don't." She shakes her head and walks over to him. "I heard what you told Brooke. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you," she says and drapes her arms around his neck and kisses his lips.

He smiles and kisses her back.

Chapter 22

Nathan Scott is sitting in café called THIRD AND LONG, eating.

"Well, well, we meet again," Chris Keller says to Nathan, as he sits opposite of him.

"Thanks for coming."

"How could I not? You musta go me letter." Chris says to Nathan.

"Yeah, I got it."

"D'ya like the perfume? Kinda sexy like that, sometimes," Nathan scoffs and looks away. "So what can Chris Keller do for you?"

Nathan sighs, "He can help Haley with her music." Chris laughs, not believing what he is hearing. "No, I'm serious. Apparently, she's hit some kind of slump."

"And you care, why?"

"Because she loves it…and I love her," Nathan explains.

"Wow, how heroic." Nathan looks away. "Or maybe just completely stupid! I mean, why call me?"

"Because even though you're an ass, Haley's music came a long way with you…now, you said in that letter you'd do anything to help her. This is it," Nathan explains.

"Look, not that I don't love second chances, but what makes you think you can trust me?" Chris asks.

"Oh, I don't trust you…but Haley does. Besides, if you touch her…I'll crush you."

Chris smiles and sits back, "Well, this is gonna cost you. I mean we've got…studio space; first class accommodations; my time, which is work a lot…" He pauses as he looks at Nathan's wrist. "and I'm kinda digging that watch."

"Don't screw with me, Keller."

"…alright, tell you what, give me the rest of this sandwich…" as he takes it off Nathan's plate. "I'm in." Chris looks at it happily and starts to eat it.

"Alright, it's a deal then. And this stays between us."

Chris holds his hand out and Nathan shakes it. It's clear that Nathan really doesn't trust him. Chris grins conspiratorially and sits back in his chair.

Chapter 23

Deb Scott is asleep in her bed. The phone on her cabinet right. She sighs, picks it up, presses receive, and holds it to her ear.

She sits up groaning, "Hello?"

"It's me," Dan says. Deb just sits and waits. "I'm sorry, Deb. I never meant for it to come to this." Dan is in the living room, laying on the couch, on his cell phone. "I mean, we loved each other once, didn't we?" He grins slightly. "I know I loved you."

"Uh, Dan, what are you doing?" Deb asks exhausted.

"I just had to talk to you." Dan finds it harder and harder to hold back a smile. "Because…I'm waiting for the glue to dry."

Deb becomes more alert. She figures it out and pulls at the phone. It is stuck to her face. She yanks at it harder, struggling to get it off.

"YOU SUPER GLUED THE PHONE!!"

Dan is spiteful, "You wanna play with me - game on, bitch!" He pulls out an air horn and holds it close to the receiver before pressing down.

Deb jerks around on the bed, screaming. She's unable to get the phone off and the noise is practically deafens her. She shakes her head in pain.

Dan quits with the torture and puts the phone back to his ear, laughing, "Good night."

Deb is still trying to get the phone of her face. She looks really mad.

Chapter 24 – Montage

"There is no privacy that cannot be penetrated. No secret can be kept in a civilized world. Society is a masked ball, where everyone hides his real character, then reveals it by hiding."

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

Haley is laying in her bed with her legs covered. She's awake and worried. Brooke walks into the bedroom, annoyed and of course still in costume, but wig in hand.

"Hey, how was the rest of your night?" Haley asks.

"Well, I think Lucas thinks he can make me jealous with Ally. Two can play at that game," Brooke says smiling and turning away.

"Brooke, don't you think Lucas actually cares for Ally. His heart's been broken too this past year. Be careful…" Brooke walks back to her, having put her things away. "His heart's more fragile that you think."

Brooke doesn't respond but she considers it seriously. She looks over at the picture of her and Lucas kissing.

In Lucas' room, Peyton painted one side of his wall to greatly resemble the Rivercourt.

Lucas put a box down in front of the mirror and looks into it. He shakes his head. Lucas holds up a ribbon that was a part of Ally's costume. He puts the ribbon into the open box, which also holds his HCM pills. He puts the lid back on and looks into the mirror.

Ally Carter is sitting in her room, looking at a police file. She shakes her head as she reads it. Inside is a picture of her and Alex. Next to the picture reads: Alex and Ally Cannon, relationship: brother and sister. She closes the folder and throws it. Alex appears in the doorway, as tear well up in Ally's eyes.

"He's isn't going to understand, is he?" Ally asks. Alex walks over to Ally and hugs her.

"If he cares about you the way you say he does, then he will," reassuring her.

Peyton walks up to her door and opens it. She's holding her wings. He dad is on the sofa, reading a newspaper and waiting for her.

"Hey!"

Peyton smiles, "You're still awake." She shuts the door.

"Of course, that's what fathers do. They wait up for their daughters." Peyton laughs and sits next to him. "Did you talk to Ellie?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

She looks at him with a smile, "But I didn't have to ask who my real father is…I already know." She leans on him and he put his arm around her.

Ellie is lying on her bed, drawing. She's drawn Peyton as she was while also displaying the fact that she lied to Peyton about not being about to draw. She turns the pad so it faces her straight and continues to shade it in.

Nathan walks around his bed and sits on it. He thinks before taking off the chain with his wedding ring and putting it on the bedside cabinet. He switches the light off.

Chris walks in and switches the light on. He throws his keys on the couch and stops to look at the couch. A Batman costume lays on it. Chris smiles at himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue

Crowd screams echo from the Whitey Durham Field House late on evening. Dan Scott stands in front of the crowd, with a single spot on him.

He smiles, his eyes gleaming, "IS EVERYBODY READY…" The crowd cheers crazily. "FOR MIDNIGHT MADNESS?!" A trumpet sounds, people continue to cheer. Dan stands in the middle of the gym, grinning and feeling important. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! The countdown to the start of the season is on! Let me hear ya!" He holds up his hand and counts down from, five on his fingers.

Dan and the crowd scream, "FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE." The crowd cheers.

"LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!" Dan says holding up the hand with the microphone.

Smoke fills the gym as the cheerleaders walk onto it. They start with some well practiced moves. You can tell that Peyton's head is not fully into the routine. She seems distracted.

In the boy's locker room, Nathan Scott stands at the head of the team. Lucas Scott is right behind him and he doesn't look happy. "So you gonna tell me what's going on with Haley?"

"You gonna tell me what's going on with Ally?" Nathan looks back at him coldly.

Lucas frowns, "You're breaking her heart, and you know that."

"And you're breaking Ally's." Nathan turns all the way around, "Lucas, this is a pep rally - where's your pep?"

Lucas glares at Nathan, "She's your _wife_. You treat her like this manipulating her; pushing her back to Chris!"

"Alright, you need to back you," Nathan says stepping forward. "Now!"

"Really?" Lucas asks putting put his hands. "Is that an order?" Lucas flicks Nathan's shoulder. "Captain."

"Don't push me, bitch!"

"Why? You gonna do something about it? You're a coward." The whole team have stopped to watch the altercation. "You love Haley…but instead of dealing with it…you avoid her; treat her like dirt." Lucas smirks and then looks away. "Gee, I used to wonder why you did it, and then I realized something…you're just…like…Dan!"

Nathan grabs the front of Lucas' jersey, swings back and punches him in the face. Lucas punches him back and then entire team decide to get involved.

Back in the gym, Dan still has the microphone, "Now, the team that's gonna deliver us our state title your Tree Hill Ravens!"

The crowd stands and applauds.

Nathan's back breaks through the paper covering the entrance of the gym.. Lucas follows immediately.. They are still fighting, throwing punch after punch and the crowd still loves it.

Dan, like the true father he is, stands by and watches them, indecently amused but the show. Whitey isn't as pleased by the display. He walks to Dan,

"Damn your sperm, Danny."

Dan finds that amusing to as he continues to watch. The team seem to be enjoying the fight.

'Mouth' McFadden is commentating, "Lucas Scott throws a roundhouse to Nathan Scott's jaw. It's just past twelve and all hell's broken loose!" Mouth laughs "Now this is truly Midnight Madness! WHOO!"

Chapter 1

Two days earlier

'Mouth' McFadden walks down the quad of Tree High School, handing out flyers.

"Announcer tryouts for the season." Mouth hands a flyer to a passing student. "First official practice - midnight, Friday." He gives it to a boy.

He looks at it, "Whatever!" and throws it aside.

Mouth looks at him, hurt, and stoops to pick it up. He staples it up on the notice board. Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott pass by.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd catch you," she says to Nathan.

"Why's that?"

"Um…I don't know, I think we should talk."

"About what?" he asks.

Haley looks stumped, "About what happened the other night at the masquerade ball."

"I can't, Whitey wants to see me before class. But…it wasn't that big of deal, anyway," Nathan says.

Haley looks at him, "It was to me."

"It was a nice moment, Haley, but it's over now." Haley is shocked. "I gotta go."

Nathan walks away and Haley stops walking, watching him. She sighs, completely confused.

Chapter 2

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer are sitting behind a table in the Tree Hill Auditorium.

"You know what hit me today? These are our last cheerleader tryouts ever," Brooke says to Peyton.

Peyton sarcastically answers, "Yeah, I'm really broken up about it."

"Come on, how can you not love tryout day? Just the smell of it! Like sports bras and desperation," Brooke explains.

"So, come to terms with the whole Ally and Lucas things yet?" Peyton asks her friend.

"Lucas, isn't playing fair," Brooke informs.

"Playing? What are you talking about, Brooke?" Peyton asks surprised.

"Listen, he has only know Ally for what, three weeks and he has had feeling for me for months. He can't be over me that quick. He just needs to be reminded," Brooke says smiling.

"Brooke, when're you gonna quit the crap and accept the fact that Lucas is over you and has moved on with Ally?" Brooke shrugs. "Nothing good can come of any of this. I mean, what're you gonna do, try and seduce him?"

Brooke considers and loves the idea, "P. Sawyer, you are a genius,"

"Brooke, don't. People are just going to get hurt and I have a feeling that you are going to be one of them," Peyton says very worried.

"Um…" Peyton and Brooke look out at the girl who spoke. There are a long line of girls behind her. "is this where we go for cheer tryouts?"

"What tipped you off," Brooke asks rolling her eyes.

There's a banner hanging above Brooke and Peyton's table which reads: TH Ravens Cheerleader tryouts today: Be one of the team.

The girls start their tryouts.

Girl number one starts dull, "Go Ravens!" she claps once.

Girl number two is waving a streamer above her head, "We got spirit!"

The next person to tryout is a guy with a light saber. He is dressed in black. He does some moves that are definitely not cheers. Brooke watches him uncertainly. Peyton doesn't know whether to laugh or scowl.

Girl number three claps her hands and hold them up, "Yeah, go team! Whooo!" Brooke and Peyton are both appalled by the hairy armpit. Brooke almost looks slightly amused.

Girl number four claps twice, "Let's…go…Ravens." She holds both arms up. She's wearing some strange, white face paint and makes a weird face. Brooke looks confused.

"What part of this are we going to miss again?" Peyton asks Brooke.

"Two spots on the team and there is nobody to fill them? Those like…dance audition are for _Crap_, the musical," Brooke says.

Peyton laughs as she see Ally Carter step up onto the stage, "Hey girls!"

Brooke looks at Peyton and mouths 'no'.

"Go ahead, Ally," Peyton says ignoring Brooke. Ally dances and cheers to a well choreographed number. When she is finished, she ends in a splits. Peyton is impressed. "Good job, Ally. We will let you know."

"Thanks, Peyton," Ally smiles. She walks away without even looking at Brooke.

"Peyton, she can not be on our squad," Brooke informs.

Someone runs down the stairs and stops in front of them. Peyton and Brooke look up to see a red head standing in front of them. She is with a minimum of clothing on.

"Sorry, I'm late? I got lost. This…new campus is totally confusing," the girl says smiling, holding a CD. Brooke raises her eyebrow.

"I'm Rachel, by the way," she introduces herself.

Peyton looks at Brooke with a big grin.

"Really," Brooke seems interested. "Well, Rachel let's see what you got. Hit your mark and I'll start the song."

Rachel holds up her CD, "I actually bought my own song." She walks over to the stereo, opens the lid and puts in her own CD. Brooke looks at her, smiling. Rachel sets the case asides and waits. "Whenever you're ready."

Brooke presses and the music starts. Rachel starts to dance to it, using the table for a moment. Brooke and Peyton look up in shock. She continues to audition. Her moves are more like the dance moves you see at a club than actual cheers but they are a lot better than the rest of the auditions.  
As Brooke watches, she comes up with a wonderful idea. She looks at Peyton and Peyton is grinning. Brooke puts her hand over her mouth, to keep from laughing. Her plan is going to get her Lucas back.

Peyton's impressed and the look she gives Brooke shows that. Rachel jumps, spread her legs and falls to the floor. Brooke and Peyton look over the table to see what she did. She's at near splits on the floor.

Rachel gets back up and smiles, "I'd like to thank you on behalf of myself and the group…and I hope we pass the audition."

Brooke is confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

"John Lennon," Peyton answers looking at Brooke. "The 'Let It Be' album. Girl knows her music."

Rachel smiles and nods.

"Well, Rachel, we'll be in touch," Brooke informs smiling.

"I hope so," she says and then turns and walks out, leaving her CD.

"So, I guess we found our girls, right?" Peyton asks.

"Rachel, yeah, Ally, no," Brooke answered.

"Why cause, she's with Lucas. Brooke, did you forget that she got you a job, designing clothes for her father?" Peyton informs her friend.

"Yeah, but she's got something I want and I am going to get him," Brooke says to her friend.

"Brooke, you are seriously thinking about seducing Lucas, so Ally and him will break up?" Peyton questions.

"NO, cause I found someone else to do it for me," Brooke says as she watched Rachel disappear out the door of the auditorium.

Peyton shakes her head, not approving.

Chapter 3

Whitey Durham's writing on a board in red pen. It has lines all over it but it's an unmistakable plan of the basketball court.

"You wanted to see me, Coach," Nathan says walking into his office.

Whitey looks at him, "Nathan, good timing." Whitey caps the pen and steps back from the board. He points, "Look at this; triangle offense. It all runs through you."

Nathan smiles and nods, "I'm ready, Coach."

"I know you are," Whitey says smiling. "You know, it might not come as surprise but, um…" He lifts Nathan's basketball uniform. "I'm making it official." He throws the jersey at him. "I'm making you captain of this years squad."

Nathan catches it and looks down at the top, "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say. You've earned it."

Nathan nods, "Well, in that case, I promise to do whatever I can to get you that championship."

Whitey laughs, "Nathan, I appreciate that but if we get that far, that trophy belongs to the team, it's not mine. Team unity." He pats Nathan on the arm. "That's the captain's responsibility."

Whitey walks away. Nathan lifts the jersey and looks at the 'C' stitched to the top right hand corner of the front of it.

Chapter 4

Rachel Getina is sitting at a picnic table eating her lunch and reading a book, when Brooke Davis approaches her.

"Rachel, right?" Brooke asks.

Rachel looks up from her book, "Yeah."

"Listen, I've come to tell you got one of the spots on the squad," Brooke informs her.

"Yeah, but for some reason, I think there is a catch. What is it?" Rachel asks closing her book.

"Okay, you're smarter than I thought." Rachel smiles. Brooke points across the quad, "You see that guy right there?"

Rachel looks over and spots a sandy blonde guy sitting with a cute, petite, redhead, "You mean the cute guy with the redhead?" Brooke frowns and nods. "What about him?"

"You can have the spot on the squad if…and only if, you agree to help me split them up," Brooke says to Rachel.

Rachel raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Okay, can I ask why?"

"Ally doesn't deserve Lucas. He belongs with me," Brooke expresses very angry.

Rachel looks at Brooke, "Okay, I will help you. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I think that part you can figure out on you own. You look like you have the right _assets_ to get to him," Brooke says nudging her new found friend.

Rachel smiles, "Okay, don't worry he will be yours, before you know it." She winks at Brooke as she gets up from the table. Brooke watches as Rachel walks over to the table where Ally and Lucas were.

"Hey cutie," Rachel says as she walks by Lucas, running her hand up his arms and walking away.

"Hey," Lucas says very shocked.

Ally looks at Lucas annoyed, "Lucas?"

"What?" he asks looking at Ally. Ally looks back at him in disbelief. "Ally, I don't know who she is."

"Well, obviously she know you," Ally says getting up from the table.

Lucas watches Ally leave. He turns around to look in the direction that Rachel had just walked in. She winks and smiles at him. He turns back to look at Ally, who is looking at him. She walks away disappointed.

"Damn," he says as he looks over to see Brooke smiling at him. He shakes his head and walks off.

Chapter 5

Haley James Scott is in a record store looking through CD's and flips through the 'K's'. the first CD there is Chris Keller's. She pulls it out. The album is called "Keller Instinct'. She looks at it, distracted for a moment.

Chris Keller suddenly appears at her side and snatches the CD from her. She gasps and looks at him.

Chris hold up the CD, "Want that autographed?"

"GEEZ!"

"I knew you'd be happy to see me." She can't find the words and is practically shying away from him. He moves around her, "So…how's married life?"

She looks down, "What're you doing her, Chris?"

"Truthfully, I was thinking…you and me should work together again."

Haley is astonished, "HUH, are you kidding me?"

"Come on, you know Chris Keller do-" Haley gives him a look and he stops. "Sorry. Haley, you and I made great music together. Remember?"

"Yeah! I remember exactly what happened. Do you?" she asks.

"Yeah, so things weren't always easy but if you set that other crap aside-"

"That other 'crap' was my marriage, Chris," she expresses to him.

"Details, Haley." She looks at him reproachfully. "Come on. Me and you. _Just music_. Whaddaya say?"

Haley watches him wearily.

"She said no?" Nathan questions. He is at the Rivercourt shooting around. He looks at the ball and walks away from the hoop. Nathan looks up and Chris Keller is on the benches, lounging across them.

"Among other things." Nathan sighs and continue to walk. "The girl has a real potty-mouth when she wants to," Chris informs.

"So you just gave up? I mean, you didn't so easily last time," Nathan expresses.

Chris sits up, "Whoa, whoa, that's unfair." Nathan scoffs and looks away. " And entirely correct. Listen, you know I don't like to get in the middle of other people's relationships." Nathan just looks at him, not even bothering to grace that with an answer. "But, Haley want you man, I don't get it, why is it so important to you that she and I work together?"

Nathan bounces the ball, "I have my reasons." Nathan throws the ball at the basket again.

Chris laughs and gets up, "And you wanna share it with me?"

Nathan sighs, catches the ball and turns back, "Haley's music was a big part of her life. Without it, she's just not Haley."

"So what, she gets her music back, you get her back."

"NO, it's not like that. This is about Haley."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. She's not gonna go for it," he tells him.

Nathan shrugs, "We'll see about that."

Chris laughs, "Whatever you say." Nathan eyes him. "So, we make a pretty good team; you and me."

Nathan can't believe what he just said, "Team? You and me?"

"What?" Chris leans forward. "You don't think I got game?" He scoffs. "Come on." He steps back, asking for the ball. "Come on."

Nathan grins, amused, and throws the ball to him. Chris catches it and does some weak dribbles between his legs. He throws the ball at the hoop and it goes long, completely missing it.

"Awww!, "Chris holds up his arms. "How d'ya know I want aiming there." He begins to walk away. "See ya partner." Chris grins and walks off the court.

Nathan looks at him before walking forward to retrieve his ball.

Chapter 6

"He's running for Mayor? The conniving skunk!" Karen Roe says to Deb Scott, as she takes a dish out of the fridge at her café and slams it shut. "Do you realize the amount of control the Mayor has? Police department, the zoning commission…not to mention veto over city council."

Deb looks at her unhappy, "I was gong to tell you, Karen." she sighs. "To be honest, when Dan first brought it up, I thought he was joking." Karen looks up at Deb before she starts chopping carrots. "I mean, he's running unopposed."

"Well, then we're gonna have to find somebody who can beat him."

Deb nods, "You know, I'd love to help but…" she shakes her head. "my hands are tied. I made a deal with the devil that I'd stand by his side through the election." She frowns and looks at Karen unhappily.

Karen shakes her head, "In exchange for what?"

"A divorce. Freedom for Nathan; for me…trust me, it was an offer too good to refuse."

"Sure."

"You know…I can still make things…difficult for him," Deb grins.

Karen looks at her and Deb's grin gets wider.

At the Scott residence, Dan is standing in front of a board with many different pictures of him running for Mayor.

"The billboards look great. The TV ads…air next week," he is talking to three people sitting on the sofa. "And thanks to a well-timed donation…the high school's generously agrees…to officially retire my jersey this Friday night at 'Midnight Madness." he grins. "Which brings me to my platform." He backs up until he's standing in front of a whiteboard. He points at it, " 'Family First' ."

Deb appears in the doorway of the room wearing lingerie. She is holding a glass in one hand and leans on the door frame, peering into the room.

"A return to traditional values. Safer street, better schools," Dan explains. "Neighborhood watch programs."

One of the men looks at the doorway, sees Deb and his eyes widen. She grins at the three of them; all presents of being drunk are in place.

"A new and improved mass transit system. Parents as role models…" Dan says as he sees that people he's talking to are looking elsewhere and he turns to look for himself. He see his wife.

Deb drunkenly, "I'm so sorry, Dan. I-I didn't know we had company. Umm…" she turns to the side. "can you see my ass through this?" She laughs and looks down.

A man looks to side to see if he can.

Dan is trying to patient, "Deb, honey, it's a little early to be drinking, don't you think?"

"Oh, come on," she says to the people. "it's noon somewhere, right?" The woman at looks at Deb. "Cheers." Deb turns around and walks back out. Dan blinks and turns back around, trying to salvage to situation.

Chapter 7

Rachel is still in the courtyard of the school, sitting behind Bevin Mirskey. Some of the other cheerleaders stand around her.

"Okay, we're done," Rachel holds a mirror in front of Bevin's face. "Do you see how the tendrils frame her face?"

"Oh my word, I look so hot," Bevin says touching her hair and smiles. "Thanks, Rach." She looks up at her, "You rock."

Rachel smiles and hugs her, "NO Bev, you rock!"

They laugh. Rachel looks up and see Lucas. He is staring across the quad. She looks and sees that he looking at Ally. Ally is getting her cheerleading uniform from Peyton. She gets up and walks to him.

"Hey sexy, how are you doing?" Rachel says as she approaches him.

He stops and turns around, "Hey, um, listen…"

"I'm Rachel…new girl. I hear you like to get to know the new girls," Rachel says moving her body closer to his.

Lucas laughs nervously, "Rachel, I don't know what you've heard, or who told you that, but I have girlfriend and what you did earlier…really pissed her off."

"I see, well if you ever need anything…" she hand him a folded piece of paper, "here's my number."

He looks down and takes it slowly. She turns and starts to walk away but see Ally looking at her. She rethinks, walks back to Lucas and pulls his head down by the neck. She kisses him on the neck.

She grins, "Yummy!"

She leaves this time. Lucas frowns and looks at Ally. Ally shakes her head and then break eye contact. Lucas could see the disappointment in her eyes.

Chapter 8

"Ally, you okay?" Nathan asks his friend as he climbs into her car.

"Why do you ask?" she says as she places the car and gear and speeds off.

"Well, there are tissues all over the floor and you are speeding. Do you want to get caught?" Nathan asks holding a pile of tissues in his hand.

"Sorry," she slows down and looks at Nathan. "So, what's up?"

"You tell me," he holds up the tissues.

"You know, I feel like an idiot. I need a big fat 'I told you so' cause you and everyone else was right. Lucas enjoys breaking hearts," she says as tears fill her eyes.

"Ally, what happened?"

"Well, let's just say, Lucas is moving on with the new girl," she says as she pulls down the usual gravel road the park on.

"Rachel?"

"If that's her name. I saw him with her this morning. She was all over him and he didn't do anything about it," Ally explains.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that, you could tell Lucas about our plan, but now it just doesn't seem relevant," Nathan says as he looks over and see the sadness in Ally's eyes.

The next day at the Rivercourt, the whole Ravens team is on the bleachers. Nathan stands in front of them.

"Tomorrow's 'Midnight Madness'…so practice doesn't officially start till then. That doesn't mean we can't get a head start."

"Aye aye, Captain" Tim says saluting Nathan.

Lucas frowns and shakes his head.

"So, today, we're gonna run full court…for thirty." Nathan explains.

Tim puts is hand up, "Uh…Captain Scott?"

"It's just Nathan, Tim."

"Captain Nathan, has it occurred to you to appoint a vice Captain in the even that you're assassinated or smash up another race car?" Tim asks.

Nathan is amused, "NO…Alright, I've already split up the teams; you guys know who you are. Everybody else just rotate in, alright?"

"Yeah, about that, I noticed you've got both centers. How about we take…Aero?" Lucas asks.

"That's a good idea, Lucas. Maybe when you're Captain, we can try that?" Tim laughs. "In fact, why don't you just go ahead and sit this one out, alright?"

Lucas frowns, "You're kidding."

"NO, I'm Captain, and If you can't handle that, you can leave. Maybe go find Rachel," Nathan comments.

Lucas just looks at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Feday, you're in. Let's go." Nathan says ignoring Lucas.

The entire team gets up, leaving Lucas along on the bleachers on the Rivercourt that he used to play on before the team invaded. Lucas looks down shakes his head as he stands up and walks away.

Chapter 9

Lucas continues to walk to soon find himself in front of Ally's house. She didn't return any of his calls yesterday and she avoided him all day at school. He needed to talk to her; to explain to her that he wanted to be with her, not the new girl. He walks up the front door ready to knock when he notices that the door is cracked. He pushes it all the way open.

"Ally?" he calls through the house. He steps into the foyer. He takes a peak into the living room finding it empty. "Mr. Carter? Hello, is anyone here. The front door was open so I came in."

There is not response. He makes his way upstairs and heads straight for Ally's room. He knocks on it, "Ally, it me,' he says opening the door finding the room empty.

He walks in and looks around. He see a picture of Ally and him from their first date at the pier, sitting on her dresser He smiles.

He turns around and see some folders sitting on her bed. The cover of the folder reads: 'Confidential: Police Records'. He frowns as he opens it. Inside he see a photo of Alex and Ally. He continues to read and learns the truth about Ally; that her last name is Cannon and that Alex is her brother. That Ally is in the witness protection program in a case involving a guy named Mark Moran.

He closes the file and opens the next one. He is surprised to see is that it's a file on his father. He looks at the next one and it's a file on Nathan and he opens the last one and it's his file. He stands there in confusion. Why did Ally have these?

He hears footsteps and soon Ally is walking through the door of her room. She stops when she see Lucas. He quickly hides the files behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" she asks kicking off her shoes.

"I came to talk to you. To tell you that girl, means nothing to me. That I don't even know why she is doing the things she is. I came to explain myself, but I don't think I am the one that needs to be explaining anything," he says harshly,

She turns, and glares at him, "What?" He pulls the files from behind his back. She looks at them and then at him. "Lucas, why do you have these?"

"Why do you?"

"Lucas, remember that thing I couldn't tell you about, well, that's the reason I have these," she says reaching for the files.

He pulls them away before she can take them, "Well, Ally Cannon, I understand, why you have a police folder of you and your _brother_, but tell me…why of Dan, Nathan and _me_?" he asks very curious.

"Lucas…"

"You know, what…forget it. It will just probably be another lie," he says throwing the files down on her bed.

"Lucas, please let me explain," she begs.

"What is there to explain, Ally? You're using me and I'm not going to let that happen anymore," he says walking out of her room.

"Lucas, I am not using you…well, maybe at first, but now…I really care about you," she explains running after him.

He turns and looks at her, when he reaches the edge of the stairs, "You don't care about me, cause if you did…you wouldn't have used me."

He turns away from her, as he walks down the stairs, out of the front door, and out of Ally's life. She sits down and the tops of the stairs and begins to cry.

She stands up and walks to her room. She picks up her phone and dials a number. She waits for the person to pick up.

"He found the files," she tells the person. "He didn't give me a chance to explain. He just left. He left me," she explains as she begins to cry. "NO, don't worry. I have to fix this." She hangs up the phone.

Chapter 10

Mouth is sitting in the Tree Hill Auditorium on the exact same stage, Brooke and Peyton was holding there tryouts. He looks at his watch. There's nobody there to tryout for the announcer place for the Ravens. He sighs and writes something down on the clipboard.

A girl walks in, uncertain, "Did I miss the tryouts?"

Mouth nods, "Um…Everyone missed the tryouts." She walks forward, smiling. "Why, are you interested?"

"UH-HUH," she answers.

"Okay, what's your name?" he asks.

"Gigi," she answers.

"Okay, Gigi, do you have any prior experience announcing basketball?" She sighs and shakes her head. "I see, so you're…just a big fan of the game." She smiles and nods. Mouth's smiles fades. "Gig, you do realize this is a job where you talk?" Gigi stays silent but nods. "About basketball." Gigi nods again. "I'll be in touch."

Gigi smiles and leaves. Mouth looks back down at his clipboard and sighs.

Chapter 11

Peyton Sawyer is at a mobile coffee stand on the River Walk, buying coffee.

"There you go," she says handing money to the owner. "Thank you!" She takes a drink as she turns and walks forward.

"You too, huh?" Peyton looks up and see Ellie Harp walking to her with the same drink. "Don't freak, I'm pretty sure tastes in coffee drinks isn't hereditary." Peyton laughs slightly. "I was hoping I'd run into you. I mean, considering you've been lurking outside of my hotel room."

"Uh…yeah, I'm really sorry about that. Um-" Peyton tries to explain.

"It's okay. I would have come out and offered you a soda-" Peyton laughs. "But that last things I wanna do is complicate your life."

Nervously, Peyton says, "Well, I probably better go-"

"You know, there's this lunchtime concert; this guy doing 'scar' covers of Neil Diamond songs."

"Ooo, that sounds…awful!" she exclaims.

Ellie laughs, "Yeah, I thought so too. So you wanna check it out?"

Peyton takes a second to think, then she nods, "Yeah."

Later that day at Ellie's Motel, Peyton and her walk into the room, laughing.

"Okay, so wait, you're saying that you were actually conceived at Woodstock?" Peyton questions.

"Well, that's what my parents say, but their math's a little off. There were big hippies, though." Peyton smiles at her. "Got a picture of 'em somewhere." She turns away and looks for it.

Peyton drops her bag onto the chair and leans on the table. She looks to the side and sees an article. It's called 'Hello, Goodbye'. Beneath the title is 'By Ellie Harp, illustration by author'. Peyton picks it up and looks at it. The subheading says: 'Seventeen years ago, I made a decision that nearly killed me'. Peyton frowns as she reads it.

Ellie returns, "Bear in mind, this was taking a while ago but-" She stops when she sees what Peyton's holding. "Oh, my!"

"What the hell is this?"

"It's an article I wrote."

"For what, Lying Bitch Monthly?" Peyton asks very angry.

"PEYTON!"

"You said you wanted to get to know me! You said that there wasn't any article!"

"There wasn't…at the time," she explains.

"You also said that you don't draw, but really…Ellie," she points at the picture, "this looks a hell of a lot like me!" She slams the article back onto the table.

"If you would listen I can explain," Ellie begs.

Peyton smiles and grabs her bag, "You know what, don't bother. In fact, I've got a headline for you article; it's called 'Go to Hell'!" She slams the door behind her.

Ellie sighs.

Chapter 12

Haley laying on her couch, with her Math book opened at trigonometry and is doing her work. The front door opens, admitting Brooke.

"I just had a great idea!"

"Does it involve trigonometry?" Haley asks frustrated.

"I don't know what that is so I doubt it." Brooke takes a seat on the couch. "You are gonna be a cheerleader," Brooke announces as she sits back and waits for Haley to be overjoyed.

Haley pauses a minute, "What?"

"I know, it's sudden, right? But, I was thinking, you did such a great job filling in at last year's tournament that why not do the same thing this year, only permanently," Brooke is delighted.

Haley is annoyed, "Thank, but I'll pass."

Brooke frowns, "Come on. You're my roommate. You're supposed to have my back. Ally, she's stealing my life. She's dating Lucas, which…" she trails off, not wanting to expose her plan. "and my best friend, Peyton, has been spending a lot of time with her." Haley looks at her. Basically, if you do not cheer, I'm screwed!"

"Brooke, I have a lot going on in my life right now. Nathan's being all hot and cold and no with Chris back in town-" She stops as something clicks. "Oh my word.?"

"What?"

"Oh, that's totally it," Haley says sitting up. "That's exactly why Nathan's acting so weird - he know Chris is back in town and he thinks I had something to do with it."

Brooks gasps mockingly, "Oh. Yeah, great, we've solved your riddle. Can we please get back to mine? Gimme a 'H'!"

"I can't!"

"You can, and besides, I thought your goal was to be with Nathan. You'd be with him all the time; pep rallies, and away games-" Brooke explains.

"I know, I-I get it. I just…I think that if I join the cheerleading squad, Nathan would see it as some, like, pathetic attempt to get close to him."

"That's funny. It seems to me like worrying about what Nathan thinks is pathetic is actually pretty pathetic. Forget about Nathan. Why don't you do what you want for once," Brooke tells Haley.

Haley smiles, "OK, I will-no thanks!"

Brooke scowls, "Let me rephrase that; why don't you just do what I want for once?" Haley laughs. "Come on!" Haley throws her arms up and still shakes her head. "Fine…oh, did I mention that Nathan's very often shirtless at practice?" Haley looks at her in growing annoyance. "You know, taut, sweaty and…bulging in all the right places." Brooke smiles, while Haley remains expressionless. "All the girls notice. Okay, see ya."

Brooke gets off the couch. Haley whacks her on the behind with a pillow. "AH!" Brooke yells before leaving the apartment.

Haley sits there and thinks. She shakes her head and sighs.

Chapter 13

Peyton is sitting in her room sketching the word 'LIE' onto a piece of paper with a black pen. There's a ring at the door. Peyton looks up, knowing who it is. She makes her way down to the front door and opens it. Ellie is standing there.

"You don't give up, do you?" Peyton asks.

"Peyton, I had to explain. I couldn't leave things like that." Peyton waits. Ellie holds the article out. "Maybe if you'd just read the article."

Peyton looks at it, "Fine. Come in, I've got something for you."

Ellie walks into the house, shutting the door behind her. They walk into Peyton's bedroom.

"I'm a writer, Peyton. It's a big part of my life…but I never meant to hurt you and the fact you even think that-" Ellie begins to explain.

Peyton picks up her sketch, "You wanna know what I think?" Ellie stops talking. "I think you're just a lying junkie who probably doesn't even have cancer."

Ellie is visibly hurt. She can't respond so instead, she looks at what Peyton's holding. Peyton waits before walking forward and giving it to her. She's spelled out 'ELLIE'. The 'LIE' in 'Ellie' is highlighted.

Ellie looks at her, "Oh, I see. So this relationship…that we have if-if you can call it that…you can use it for you podcasts and your drawing but I can't write about it."

Peyton frowns at her, "Just get out, Ellie. Out of my house, out of my town…and out of my life."

Ellie wait to absorb the words before nodding, "Ok, I will." Peyton nods. "But know this, Peyton…" she puts a folder on Peyton's bed. "Your trust was always more important to me than any article. You may not believe that…" she rips the article in two. "but it's the truth."

She turns around and dumps the article in the bin before walking out. Peyton turns and looks out the window as the front door closes. Peyton sighs and walks over to her bed and lays down. She hears the front door open and close. She sits up quickly, only to find Ally Carter standing in the doorway of her room.

"Hey Peyton. I saw Ellie leave. You okay?" Ally asks entering her room.

Peyton shakes her head, "Why does everyone lie?"

Ally pauses for a second, "Cause they're afraid people might find out who they are before they figure it out themselves." Ally takes a seat on the edge of Peyton's bed. "What happened."

"Ellie lied. She lied about article, she lied about being an artist, and I think she is even lying about having cancer," Peyton answers very angry.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I knew you wanted to get to Ellie and I'm sorry she lied to you," Ally says.

Peyton senses the sadness in her voice, "Ally, are you okay?" Peyton leans forwards placing her hand on Ally's knee.

"Lucas, and I had a fight," Ally says looking down at her lap.

"Did it have to do with Rachel, the new girl?"

Ally looks up, "Well, at first, yeah. How did you know that?"

"Look, Brooke is my best friend. We have always been there for each other, but the one thing about her, is that if she wants something bad enough, she is going to do whatever she can in her power to get it. She wants Lucas and I think she maybe using Rachel to get him away from you," Peyton explains to her friend.

"Really?" Peyton nods. "Well, that explains a lot, but I don't think me knowing that is going to fix Lucas and I," Ally informs her.

"Why is that?"

Ally looks down and then back up at Peyton, "Okay, Peyton…what I am about to tell you, can not leave this room. You have to promise me that you won't tell, Brooke, Haley, or even, Lucas," Ally pleads.

Peyton nods, "Okay, I promise."

Ally sighs, "Peyton, my name is not Ally Carter; it's Ally Cannon and Alex is not my father; he is my brother." Peyton looks shocked. "About a year ago, I was dating this guy named Mark Moran, who I thought loved me. Love to him meant that he could control me and beat me up whenever he wanted. Three broken ribs later and a week in the hospital, I finally realize that wasn't love. Well, my father and I got a restraining order against him. He didn't follow it, not once. He kept showing up at places I was at and of course, he got arrested every time. One night my father, brother, Alex, and I were home just hanging out, when Mark came through the front door of our home, waving a gun. " Ally's eyes filled with tears. "He was drunk and angry. My father put himself between me and the gun that was pointed at my head and before I knew it…" Ally trails off. Peyton looks at her friend with sympathy. "He killed my father, Peyton. He killed my father right in front of me."

Peyton hugs her friend. "What happened after that?"

Ally wipes the tears from her eyes, "He was convicted and got a sentence of lifetime in prison, but here's the kicker. Mark's father is part of the mafia, and threaten to kill Alex and me. Authorities can't arrest the Moran family until they find them, so we are in the Witness Protection Program till they do."

"That's it. Lucas is mad at you because of that? That doesn't make sense," Peyton says confused.

"That's not it. He found some files in my room; some police files. Ones of Alex and I…and of Dan, Nathan, and himself." Peyton is surprised. "Peyton, I'm working for Nathan."

Peyton gets off her bed and walks across the room. She takes a seat on her desk top. Ally turns around and looks at her.

"Doing what?" she asks, with a little anger in her voice.

"With my ties to the Witness Program, I can access anything about anyone. Criminal background, money deposits, you name it I can get. Nathan knows this…cause, well…I meant him while he was at High Flyers." Ally pauses. "I am helping Nathan, take down Dan. We are going to set this town free of Dan Scott," Ally says with no emotion in her voice.

"Lucas is mad at you…" Peyton begins

"Lucas found the files…he doesn't know why I have them. He didn't give me a chance to explain," Ally says sadly. "Peyton, don't tell him. I have to. Cause…I used him. I knew who he was the first day of school. I knew all about him. I know Dan cares for Lucas, whether he shows it or not, and I knew he would do a background check on me. Dan know who I am, he just doesn't know, why I'm here," Ally informs her.

"So if you're are using Lucas, then why are you so upset that Rachel was flirting with him?" Peyton asks.

"I was using Lucas, until…" she smiles, thinking of him. "our first date. I fell for him, Peyton. I care him for him so much and that's why this is so hard for me. I think I might love him," she confesses.

"I really think you need to talk to Lucas," Peyton says to her friend.

"I will, just not now. I want to be with Lucas, I do…but I need to set the people that he loves free from the monster that is Dan Scott," she says. Peyton nods.

Chapter 14

Deb Scott is standing in front of her bathroom sink, brushing her teeth. Dan walks in with a Polaroid camera and takes a picture of her.

Deb looks at him with a mouth full of toothpaste, "Damn it, Dan!" She spits in the sink. "What're you doing?"

Dan walks forward, "Oh, in the spirit of your little fashion show earlier, I decided to take up photography." Deb shakes her head. "I call this exhibit - 'Deb's Toothbrush'." She sighs and looks at him.

"Let's see…here's me armoring the tires." The picture is of him cleaning the wheel rim with her toothbrush. He throws it aside. He holds up another one. "Scrubbing the toilet." Deb hold a towel to her mouth. He told up another one. "The neighbors dog…" In the picture, the toothbrush is in the dog's mouth. Deb cough's in the towel. He looks at the last one and smiles, "OH, and my favorite…here's your toothbrush up the dog's…"

Deb coughs violently and turn to the sink vomiting.

Dan sniffs the picture, "Ooo!"

Deb continues to cough while Dan smiles and walks out of the bathroom.

Chapter 15

Lucas Scott is walking in the mall, when Rachel Getina approaches him.

"Hey, you," she smiles at him. "Look kinda down. Can I cheer you up?"

He smiles, "Maybe."

"I thought you had a girlfriend?" she asks looping her arms through his.

He laughs, "Yeah, one that lies about who she is, and then uses you. Yeah, not anymore."

"Well, then, I guess, since you're not tied down anymore, you and I can hang out," she smiles.

"I guess, so," he says as they walk by Suburban Filth. "Brooke works here, right?"

"Yeah," Rachel says and then leads him inside.

"Welcome, to Suburban Filth, can I help you?" Brooke asks greeting the two.

"Yes, we're looking for some lingerie; something lacy, open cup…" she smiles at Lucas, who smiles back. "Possibly edible."

Brooke looks surprise, "Really? And what about Ally, Lucas?"

"We're not together anymore," He answers and then looking away.

"Oh…well, then…" Brooke begins but Rachel cuts her off.

"Do you have any suggestions?" She asks.

"For what?" Brooke asks confused.

"Well, I believe, we came in here looking for lingerie," Rachel answers rudely.

Brooke raises an eyebrow. Rachel smiles back and hangs on to Lucas arm even tighter. Lucas smiles down at Rachel and then looks at Brooke.

"You know, I think you're in the wrong store - you're looking for Slut Barn downstairs," Brooke says realizing that Rachel has double crossed her.

Rachel smiles and then pick something off a rack. "These'll do." She holds up a pair of purple and black thong. Brooke looks at Lucas, who just smiles. "Oh, and I need a pair of my sister. She's kinda chubby…you know, your size."

Brooke moves forward, pissed. Lucas sticks his shoulder in the way…holding her back.

"Lucas, you take her out that door now or I'm gonna put her through the window," Brooke exclaims.

"Okay," Brooke glares at Lucas and then looks at Rachel. Rachel smirks and Lucas turns to her and places his arm around her, "Let's go Rachel."

Rachel wraps her arm around Lucas' waist and walks out the shop with him. Brooke watches them leave. She looks in the opposite direction that they are walking and sees Ally. Ally is staring a hole in Lucas and Rachel as they walk together out of the mall. Brooke can't help but smile, at the same time feel betrayed by Rachel.

Chapter 16

Haley is sitting on the couch at her apartment, playing her guitar. There's a knock at the door. Haley looks back before standing up to answer it. She takes the guitar and continues to play. She sets it against the wall and opens the door. Nathan's there.

Haley smiles, "Hey, I'm-I wasn't expecting you." She steps back. "Come on in."

He walks in and shuts the door, "I can't stay. I just, uh, there's something I wanna talk to you about."

"Chris," she answers.

"How'd you know?"

"Please, all this weirdness between us, I just figured…Nathan, I-I didn't know he was coming back into two. You have to believe me. I would never work with him again," she expresses to him

"Actually, I think you should."

Haley is astonished, "You what?"

Nathan shrugs, "He's good for you music, Haley…and that's what you should be focusing on right now."

"Nathan…" she pauses. "working with Chris nearly killed our marriage! Do yoou remember how jealous you were?"

"Yeah, and that's just it. I told you I needed to be able to trust you again," he smiles. Haley understands. "This is your chance."

"So, this is like a test?"

"You can call it what you want…but if you work with Chris and you end up having feeling for him again," he shrugs. "I guess I have my answer."

Haley put her hand to her head in frustration, "That's ridiculous! Nathan's that's not fair!"

"Maybe not…but like I said…it's your chance," he says before leaving.

Haley sighs, bewildered and not at all happy.

Chapter 17

Ally Carter is standing in her room, wearing her cheerleading uniform. She looks at herself in her full length mirror. "I'm a fraud!" she says out loud as she picks up her gym bag and walks out of her room

Peyton Sawyer walks up to a large oval mirror and looks into it. She's wearing her cheerleading uniform - something she hasn't worn in a really long time; something Anna did that Ellie didn't.

Brooke Davis sits in front of a mirror, a blue and white 'R' pained on her upper right cheek and she's also in uniform. She's combing her hair. Haley enters and Brooke sees her through the mirror. Haley stops and looks at the uniform laid out on her bed. All she has to do it wear it and cheer. Brooke smiles and walking out of the room, slapping Haley on the behind on her way out. Haley looks at it, torn.

Rachel Getina is in the Tree Hill girl's locker room; she turns left and right in the mirror, seeing how she looks in the uniform. She waits before taking her bloomers off. She grins at her reflection.

Outside the high school, Dan Scott has his campaign buttons spread out on a table, harassing people as they come along and forcing the buttons on them.

Dan shakes a guy's hand, "Vote Dan Scott for Mayor." He hand him button. "Appreciate your vote. Dan speaks to a couple, "Vote for Dan Scott. Dan Scott for Mayor." The couple nod and walks away. He see Nathan. "Hey, Nathan?" Nathan stops and looks back. "Big night, huh?"

"Yeah," he answers, looking at the buttons and campaign. "I see you've managed to make it about yourself."

Dan walks forward, "Come on, son. Don't be jealous. It's unbecoming to a captain. And frankly…it makes you look like a tool."

Dan holds up a button to Nathan's shirt. It's says 'I give a Dan' on it. Nathan takes it and walks away. Dan smirks.

"Nathan?" Nathan stops and looks at Karen Roe. "You okay?"

He holds up the button, "Yeah. My dad just ruins my life. Pretty soon he'll be Mayor and he can ruin everybody else's too." He hands her the button.

Karen looks at it and scoffs. Nathan walks away. She shakes her head and looks at Dan, still handing out buttons like they're candy. Karen contemplates before walking away.

Chapter 18

Inside the girl's locker room, Brooke is pacing and ranting to Peyton.

"We go on in ten minutes. Where is everybody?"

"Brooke, chill. They're gonna be here," Peyton informs leaning against the locker.

The squad comes in, giggling and holding cups of coffee.

"Where the hell have you been You almost missed the routine!"

Rachel grins, "Sorry, Brooke. I treated the team to a little pre-show beverage." She holds a cup out. "Bought you one."

"NO thanks!"

"Brooke, relax. It's okay," Bevin informs her.

"No, it's not okay." Bevin sits down. "First of all, this is my squad! Second…" Brooke looks down and sees that Bevin isn't wearing her bloomers. "Bevin, where are your cheer bloomers?"

Bevin crosses her legs, "I'm trying something new."

"Okay, this squad is outta control and it is-" Brooke points at Rachel. "your fault."

Ally Carter and Haley James Scott sidles in, unsure if to be there.

"What're you gonna do, fire me?" Brooke scoffs.

Ally and Haley both say. "HI!"

Brooke turns, to see her roommate and her competition. They both smile at her.

"Nice outfit," Peyton says to the both of them.

"Well, then," Brooke turns back to Rachel, "that's it. Get out!"

Peyton loses her smile.

Rachel laughs, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, it's real. Check your pompoms at the door."

"Well, I don't know what to say. But…if…that's what everyone wants-"

Bevin and the other girls, "NO!"

Brooke, Rachel's the best cheerleader we've got," one of the cheerleaders express.

Brooke is outraged, "Wh-"

Bevin chimes in, "If we want a shot at states, we need her."

Rachel looks at Brooke, very cocky.

"Look, I make the rules and I say," Brooke turns around and against her better judgment, "Haley and Ally's in. And, besides, the routine won't even work with an extra person."

They all look at each other. Haley and Ally look like they want to leave.

"Sure it will. Won't it girls?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah!"

"I'll be up front and…Haley…Ally, just watch me for the changes," Rachel grins as she walks over to them. Ally gives her a dirty look as she approaches. Rachel blows it off, "Come on, girls. Let's go stretch."

Brooke is beyond shock at seeing her squad following someone they barely know. Peyton, Haley and Ally are the only ones left in the room, with Brooke.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Brooke screams.

Chapter 19

In the Tree Hill High School gym, Mouth is sitting at the commentators table.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Mouth McFadden, coming to you from Tree Hill gym where in minutes, perhaps the most promising teams in Ravens history will take the floor. With me tonight is my new color announcer, Gigi Silveri.

Gigi is eating candy.

"Gigi, how would you describe the excitement here?"

She holds out a candy and grins. Mouth looks at it and looks at her and then looks out at the gym when the cheers start.

"Okay, then. And Coach Whitey Durham is stepping into the center court," Mouth announces.

There's clapping and Whitey stops in front of a covered easel.

"Welcome to 'MIDNIGHT MADNESS'!" The crowd cheers. Whitey laughs. "Alright! I want to bring out the cheerleaders in a minute. But first, we've got some, uh, _business_ we've got to tend to. Twenty years ago, we had a player, one of the most talented I've ever coached. _Dan_ Scott scored a lot of points for this team…got a lot of rebounds. After that, he sold a lot of automobiles… and I'm sure, in the upcoming election, he's gonna get a lot of votes – just not mine." Whitey glares at Dan's smirk.

The crowd laughs and Karen grins appreciatively.

"Dan, come up here." Dan stands and cheers start up. He holds his hand up, acting as if he's king. He takes a microphone and walks to the middle, shaking his head at Whitey. Whitey frowns his meanest. "Now, I thought, some years ago, we'd retired this jersey, but what the hell," he looks the easel. "Unveil the damn thing."

Whitey shakes his head and walks off. The jersey's unveiled with 'Scott' across the top and the number '33' beneath it. The crowd continues to cheer.

"Whitey Durham, everybody, class act!" Dan says as Whitey hold his arms up and they cheer for him just as loudly. Dan looks down at his jersey.

"It's a honor to be here tonight. Looking around this gym sure brings back a lot of memories." Whitey rolls his eyes. "I played my heart out for those teams. And I plan to put forth that same effort…as your Mayor." Karen looks down.

Whitey says to himself, "Lord, lord, where's Lee Harvey Oswald when you need him?"

"And since I'm running unopposed-" Karen stands up. "a vote for Dan Scot is not only the smart choice-" Karen whispers in Whitey's ear. "IT'S THE ONLY CHOICE!" He grins.

The crowd cheers.

"Thank you, Danny. That was a fine speech, However, you made one small error. I've just been told you'll be running opposed after all," Whitey grins. "Ladies and gentlemen, the candidate that I'm endorsing…Ms. Karen Roe."

The lights shines on her and she smiles. The crowd cheers loudly. Karen waves, Dan's stunned and Whitey's loving it. He walks to Karen. Dan manages to recover enough to clap. Someone's thrown their pompon at Karen. She holds it as Whitey hugs her. Dan nods to her, accepting the challenge.

Chapter 20

Crowd screams echo from the Whitey Durham Field House late on evening. Dan Scott stands in front of the crowd, with a single spot on him.

He smiles, his eyes gleaming, "IS EVERYBODY READY…" The crowd cheers crazily. "FOR MIDNIGHT MADNESS?!" A trumpet sounds, people continue to cheer. Dan stands in the middle of the gym, grinning and feeling important. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! The countdown to the start of the season is on! Let me hear ya!" He holds up his hand and counts down from, five on his fingers.

Dan and the crowd scream, "FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE." The crowd cheers.

"LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!" Dan says holding up the hand with the microphone.

Smoke fills the gym as the cheerleaders walk onto it. They begin their well rehearsed cheer.

"Brooke Davis and the squad are already in mint season form." Mouth says and all Gigi does is grin. "And the newest cheerleaders: Haley James-Scott, Ally Carter, and Rachel Getina."

"Showtime!" Rachel says as she jumps in front of Brooke and block her way. Brooke refrains from punching her as she glares, but continues to move. Rachel turns and Brooke steps forward.

"Don't push me, bitch!" Brooke says to her.

Nathan and Lucas are squaring off in the locker room.

"Don't push me, bitch!" Nathan warns.

"Why, you gonna do something about it?"

"I'm just getting started," Rachel tells Brooke.

Rachel turns and does a back flip, moving her legs. Brooke glares as Rachel does another back flips. Rachel does a jumping cartwheel.

"Cool it! This isn't the pole dancing you do on weekends," Brooke warns her.

Rachel glared and does another back flip.

"Well, the new girl sure has a lot of…spirit," Mouth comments. Gigi grins and nods.

Rachel kicks her leg up and Brooke shoves it back down. She spins and does the splits in front of Brooke as the music ends. She puts her hands up and grins at the crowd. Brooke smiles stiffly and outline 'Ravens' on her top for the crowd. Rachel stands up and faces Brooke.

"What is your problem!" Brooke asks. "We are suppose to have a deal. Why aren't you following through?"

"A deal, yeah right. With a hottie like that. You actually think I am going to give him to you?" Rachel asks and then looks over at Ally who is eyeing her.

Ally walks over to them, "What are you scheming to get someone else, boyfriend?"

They both laugh.

"What boyfriend? I think he is with me now," Rachel brags.

Ally scoffs.

"Now, the team that's gonna deliver us our state title-" Dan begins to announce.

"You're just…like…Dan!" Lucas tells Nathan.

Nathan grabs the front of his shirt and punches Lucas in the face. Lucas swings back and punches Nathan. The team decides to get involved.

"Your Tree Hill Ravens." Dan proclaims.

The crowd stand and cheer as Nathan breaks through the paper barrier, still fighting with Lucas. The rest of the team follow, also wanting a part in the fight. Lucas punches Nathan; the team jump both of them. They move around on the floor of the gym. Dan watches them, amused. The cheerleaders watch the basketball players, confused.

"What happened?" Peyton asks.

"Who knows?" Brooke says turning to Rachel and then looks at Ally. "Maybe someone was being full on diva skank!"

"You'd know!" Rachel says. Brooke slaps her. Rachel's head snaps back and she grin. Ally smiles. "You just bought yourself a nose job." She punches Brooke.

Peyton and Ally both rush Rachel and knock her down. Dan is finding this highly amusing. Peyton and Ally is wrestling with Rachel. Bevin and a few other girls are trying to get to Rachel's aid.

"Leave her alone!" screams Bevin.

It's a mad rush as the girls try to strangle each other and the guys try to choke each other. It's a mess and it seems that people are trying to get in wherever they can.

Ally chokes Rachel.

"Lucas Scott throws a roundhouse to Nathan's Scott's jaw. And, over on the other side, Ally Carter, the new girl, is choking Rachel Getina, the other new girl. There's a hair pull. Oh. And eye gouge." Mouth commentates. Peyton kicks the mascot between the legs. "Oh, and there's a painful shot to the groin! Now this is truly 'Midnight Madness'! Gigi, I don't suppose you have anything to add."

"Actually, this-this kinda turning me on!"

Mouth looks at her, stony faced, and covers his mic…slightly too late.

Chapter 21

Later that night in Coach Whitey Durham office, Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott are sitting in chairs opposite of Whitey desk. He is pacing around his office.

"NEVER-" Nathan and Lucas both jerk in surprise.

"-IN MY 40 SOME YEARS OF COACHING, HAVE I BEEN SO EMBARRASSED BY MY PLAYERS1" They both look down. Whitey leans on the desk and looks at Nathan closely. "What in the hell did I tell you about team unity?"

"I'm sorry, Coach."

"I outta come over there and right that captain's patch off that jersey." The boys looke down again. "But I'm not gonna do it." He looks to the side and opens a drawer. He throws something at Lucas and shuts the drawer. Lucas looks up and him before looking down at what Whitey threw. It's a captain's badge.

Lucas looks up, "I don't get it."

"I'm making you co-captains." Nathan looks at Lucas before looking away with a sigh. "God knows neither one of you deserve it…but this is our last season…and you two are either gonna make this work or TEAR IT DOWN. EITHER WAY, YOU'RE GONNA DO IT TOGETHER!" They look down again. Then both get up and leave Whitey's office.

Lucas slowly walks behind Nathan as the leave the school. Lucas makes he way to his car. Across the way. Ally Carter is watching Lucas. Nathan comes up beside her.

"I told Peyton…I told her everything," Ally says to Nathan. Nathan nods.

"I really don't care for my brother, right now, but whenever you want to tell him you can. You are both hurting," Nathan says standing beside Ally, who is still watching Lucas.

"You think, your dad's going to win the election?" Ally asks changing the subject.

"Yeah, even if Karen is running against him. He always gets what he wants. When he wins, we expose him.," Nathan says to her. He pats her on the shoulder and walks off.

Ally watches her friend walk away, then turns her attention back to Lucas.

Lucas is staring at the badge. Rachel Getina moves forward from the backseat, half naked.

"So, what's the 'C' stand for?" she asks as she moves her hand down his front. "Cause it is chastity, I'm definitely in the wrong car." Lucas doesn't move. "It's a crazy night, huh? I though you might be up for a little more fun."

Lucas struggles, "Rachel, listen, I'm sorry for leading you on, earlier."

"I get it, Lucas. You're _using _me…and I'm okay with that. As long as you let me use you back a little," she says as she leans into him, but stops at the knock of the window.

Brooke kneels down and raises her eyebrows. Rachel rolls down the window.

"Please, naked in the backseat is so last year it's, like, two years ago," Brooke says standing up and walking away.

Lucas quickly opens the door and walks out, "Brooke-" Brooke stops and turns around. "We're not together-" Brooke puts her hands on her hips. "so I don't get why you are so upset?"

"You're kidding right?"

"NO, you're the one who pushed me away, you're the one that wanted this whole just be friends thing. I tried and I got hurt. So I backed away, I just did what you wanted, " Lucas says to her.

Brooke looks hurt, "What I wanted. I wanted you to fight for me!" Lucas looks confused. "I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could ever be with and that you would rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beginning of the summer, telling the world, he's the one for me."

"How was I suppose to know that?"

Brooke shakes her head, "You just are."

"Brooke, I'm sorry, but I was wrong. You aren't the one for me and I am not saying that to be mean. But someone else has my heart, she just doesn't not it," Lucas explains

"Fine, " Brooke says. "and one more thing…" Brooke walks back to the car. She stands in front of Rachel who looks back at her, clothe back on. Brooke punches her in the face, hard. "Don't ever hit me again!"

Rachel holds her face as Brooke walks past Lucas. He watches. He turns back around and looks to the right to see Ally standing off in the distance, watching. They stare at each other for a while and then Ally looks down and then walks off towards her car. Lucas continues to watch her.

Chapter 22

Peyton Sawyer walks into her bedroom and sits on her bed. She looks down at the bin and sees the torn article. She looks at it for a bit before pulling it out of the trash. She reads it.

"_It's tough to get to know Peyton. Like me, she tends to keep the world at arms length…but in those fleeing moments she has let me in…I've seen in her, such indomitable courage…and heart-a young wman anyone would be proud to call her daughter,"_ Ellie voice rings in her head.

Karen Roe walks to her car to see a flyer stuck under her wiper.

" 'Dan's the Man' ?" she says pulling it off. She scoffs at is and crumbles it up..

Dan walks up to her, "So you're running against me. Who'd thought; eighteen years after I pick Deb over you."

"What your point, Dan?"

"The point is, you came in second place then. What makes you think it'd be any different now.?" Dan smirks.

Karen glares and walks to the door of her car.

Peyton walks to Ellie's hotel room door that is already open. She knocks but there's no answer. She pushes the door open. The room is bare. Ellie left, just like she said she would.

Peyton see something on the bedside table and walks to it. It's Ellis bracelet. There's a tag that says 'Survivor' on it and the numbers '1, 2, 3'. It's a cancer survival bracelet. She picks it up and looks at it closely. Ellie wasn't lying about the cancer. Peyton looks at the doorway with tears in her eyes.

Later Peyton is back at her computer, podcasting again.

"Hi guys. As you know, I recently met my birth mother…and I really didn't like her," Peyton looks at the article she taped back together and she is playing with the bracelet that she found. "As a matter of fact, I drove her away…and now she's gone." She smiles sadly. "But…the part that really suck - " she pauses. "You know that things about judging a book by its cover? It's true. Sometimes you gotta read the whole thing and, even then, you still might not know the whole story."

Peyton looks across. On her dresser is a picture of Ally and her at the masquerade ball. She looks at a sketch on her wall of Brooke, Lucas, and her shooting at a flame heart, with the number '3' in the middle. Lucas' jersey number is 3.

Ellie Harp is lying on a gurney in Tree Hill Hospital, waiting to be scanned. She is terrified and sad. The machine starts to move and Ellie disappears into it.

Haley James Scott walks up the some steps with her guitar case. She knocks on the door. Chris Keller opens it and Haley smiles tightly. Chris smiles back.

Haley is annoyed, "Get your guitar…and wipe that stupid smile off your face."

Chris laughs and Haley walks into the apartment. Nathan is standing on the street below and watches them. The door shuts. Nathan puts his earphones back on and jogs away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

At Tree Hill High School, Coach Whitey Durham and his basketball team is sitting in the locker room. The basketball players are watching a news broadcast about their fight on TV.

"And In Tree Hill North Carolina, the local high school basketball team, the Ravens began their season with a bench clearing brawl which wouldn't be that noteworthy except this brawl pitted the Ravens against the Ravens. Even their Cheerleaders got in a few good shots. Looks like these kittens have claws. When asked about the incident Coach Brian Whitey Durham had no comment.," the announcer on the television says.

Whitey clicks the TV off, "I got a comment for you, _Gym, Suicide, move_!"

The teams quickly gets up and heads to the gym. Soon Whitey has the player running back and forth across the court, touching their fingers to each side on the floor.

"The way I see it you boys owe this school a major debt and you will find out that payback is a Bitch and the currency is pain," Whitey screams at the players. He notices that Lucas is lagging behind.

Chapter 2

Dan Scott is outside his residence, peeing in the pool. When he finishes he gives little satisfactory sigh and then heads inside, where Deb Scott, his wife, is in the kitchen in her robe.

"Sleep well, honey?" Funny thing, I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and all the toilets were clogged." Dan informs her.

"HMM!"

"How were the toilets on your side of the house?" he asks.

"Fine. Maybe you should call a plumber," she tells him.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make do." Deb removes her robe and has a bathing suit underneath. "Going for a swim?"

"Nothing gets by you Dan."

"The waters warm you're in for a treat."

Deb takes her lotions and robe and goes out to the pool area.

Chapter 3

Ally Carter is standing in front of her full length mirror, slowly combing her hair. She turns around and looks at the cheerleading uniform that's laying on her bed. She shakes her head and turns back to the mirror.

Alex is soon standing in the doorway, "You have to tell him."

She turns around and looks at her brother, "Does it matter, Alex? He isn't going to believe me."

Alex enters the room, "Ally, you don't know that. All you can do it try. I mean, what's the hurt in that?"

"Hurt? My heart is already breaking as it is. I hurt Lucas. I have to see him prancing around with the new girl, which by the way, did I tell you that she was in the backseat of his car _naked _the other night," Ally says laughing a little bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think he knew how to react to that. Anyway, I know it would be just easier to tell him, but I just don't see him believing me," Ally says as she put her books in her bag.

Alex walks over to her bed and picks up her cheerleading uniform, "You're a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, well, don't get use to it. I am turning the uniform in today. I can't see him everyday and be with Brooke and Rachel everyday. It would just break my heart more. And right now, I need to concentrate on helping bring Dan down," Ally says as she picks up her uniform and stuffs it in her book bag.

"Ally, I know what you are going through is hard, but you need someone to help you through this. Lucas can help you. I really think you should tell him," Alex suggests.

"Thanks, Lucas will find out when I tell him. When I know that there is no way that Dan can get to him," she says as she walks out of her room.

Alex looks at the door, shaking his head.

Chapter 4

Haley James Scott is at school, waiting to talk to Nathan Scott. She is peeking from behind a pillar and sees Nathan coming. She walks out and intentionally bumps into him.

"OH hey, sorry, just running late," she says to him about to walk off.

"That's cool!" he answers smiling.

"Oh, by the way, I don't know what was going on with you and Lucas at Midnight Madness but I really wished you guys would get back to the way things used to be," she says.

"This is the way things used to be Haley," he tells her.

"I meant before I left." They start to walk together. "What were you fighting about anyway?"

"You. So you're a cheerleader now. What's…what's that about?"

"Ah, Brooke needed my help. Kinda glad I get to see more of you though. IS that okay with you? I mean no that I need your permission or anything. I just…" she explains.

"You don't but next time you want to talk don't pretend to run into me just talk to me Hales. I don't want to play games," he explains.

"Awe, you mean like, us, other then challenging me to work with Chris again?" she shoots back.

"Yeah, I guess…I guess that's fair. So how's it going anyway?" he asks.

"Um, coming along I guess," she answers him.

"Don't sleep on you music, Hales. It's a big part of who you are." Nathan informs her.

"Yeah," she watches him leave. "So are you."

Chapter 5

"Peyton," Ally Carter calls after her friend.

Peyton stops walking and turns around, "Hey, how are you?"

"Okay, I guess," she answers as the start to walk towards the school.

"So what's the damage report on you and Lucas? You told him yet?" Peyton asks.

"No, but hey, I appreciate you giving me a spot on the squad but I can't face him everyday or Brooke and Rachel for that matter. So here's my uniform back," Ally says reaching in her bag and handing it to Peyton.

"Ally, listen. How about you just keep it until the end of season. You might change your mind, okay?" Peyton says to her friend. "Lucas is going to come around."

"I hope so," Ally says, noticing that Brooke is approaching them. "Peyton, I'll catch ya, later, okay."

"Sure," Peyton says watching Ally quickly walk away.

"Talking to the enemy?" Brooke asks and her and Peyton begin to walk down the sidewalk to the entrance of the school.

"Brooke, she's not the enemy. Why do you care anyway? She's not dating Lucas anymore. He's fair game." Brooke smiles at her friend. "SO are you going to tell me what happened the other night when you went to Lucas, about how you felt," Peyton asks.

"Let's see, one boy, one car, one naked skeez in the backseat and one Brooke Davis totally flipping out," she explains.

Peyton laughs, "Ooh, Rachel stole your move, huh?"

"That's not the point. It just really set me off seeing them together."

"Even though you are the one that put them together," Peyton informs her.

"Way to twist the knife. The point is that she can't come in here and try to steal my squad and my boyfriend," Brooke says.

"_Boyfriend?_ Brooke, you and Lucas are not together. He may not be with Ally, but he has feelings for her," Peyton informs.

"Yes, okay I know. I totally screwed this up but what am I suppose to say to him?"

"Well, see there's this new thing out it's called an apology. All the cool kids are doing it. You might want to try it. You might want to just start off using the word _friends_…see what happens," Peyton says and then leaves.

Brooke walks up to Lucas Scott, who is handing flyers on a peg board outside.

"Hey, there. Um, okay look, I'm really sorry, Luke. I know that I came down on you hard the other night and I know that I have been messing with you and Ally, but I do have feelings for you. I know you don't, but I do want us to try and be friends," Brooke says to Lucas.

"Listen, I though a lot about what you said the other night, and you're right I didn't fight hard enough for you. And friends is good, but you have to let me move on with Ally, if that's what I want," Lucas says to her.

Brooke looks at the staple gun he's holding, "If I say okay, do you promise to lower the weapon?"

"Oh, sorry."

"SO whatcha got there anyway?" she asks.

"Oh, flyers for my fantasy league," he tells her.

"Hmm, sounds kinky."

"Fantasy _Basketball _League," he corrects her.

"OH, sounds lame. How does it work?"

"Well, there's draft where you pick from a list of NBA players and build you own ideal fantasy team," he explains.

"So you get to pick and choose from a big group of hot athletic guys. Definitely take that back not lame. Although you know there are better things to fantasize about," she says to him noticing him look across the quad at Ally.

"Yeah, well…I don't really have a girlfriend what else it there?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry, Luke," Brooke says as the walk into the school together. They enter the hallway and see two cheerleaders from Brooke's squad yelling at each other.

"You liar! You knew I was going to ask Fede out and you sniped him," Ashley yelled.

"Just because he's in your cart doesn't mean I can't grab him before you get to the check out line," Bevin informs her.

"Yeah, check this out, "Ashley says and slaps Bevin,

"Oh no, you didn't," Bevin says slapping her back.

Lucas is watching, "I could fantasize about this,."

They both start pulling each others hair.

"Bevin, Ashley….STOP!" Brooke exclaims.

Rachel approaches, "Can't really blame them. I meant they watch their Captain go all Kung-Fu hustle at Midnight Madness and now they all want to look like Brooke." Brooke gives her a face smile. Rachel looks down at her shoes and then slowly up. "Of course that would mean a trip to Goodwill. Hey Luke."

Lucas puts his hand up in defeat and walks off as Coach Durham comes out of his office and blows his whistle.

"Alright, Paris and Nicole, that's quite enough. If I wanted to watch cheerleaders wrestle, I'd turn on pay-per-view," he informs them.

"That's okay, Coach, I can handle them," Brooks says.

"Is the a fact? After you little melee at the Midnight Madness, Principal Turner and I came to a meeting of the minds. Another fight like this and there wont' be anymore cheerleaders this season." Whitey explains.

"What?" Brooke is confused.

"Get you squad under control Miss Davis otherwise you'll find yourself cheering for the chess team," Whitey tells her.

Brooke grabs Coach Whitey's whistles and blows in it really hard. "Squad meeting, NOW!"

Chapter 6

Brooke Davis is at the front of the classroom and the rest of the squad are seated at desks.

Brooke is angry, "This is my senior year and as long as I am Captain I am not about to loose this squad because we are all fighting over the same guys."

"Bevin knows I like Fede," Ashley explains.

"Too bad Fede's not into whores," Bevin comments.

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" Brooke exclaims. Rachel laughs from the back of the room. "Do you have a problem?"

"Just waiting to hear what you plan is _Captain_," Rachel says to her sarcastically.

"My plan. I'll tell you what my plan is…" Brooke thinks.

"We're waiting. Aren't we girls?" Rachel says.

"The plan is-" Brooke looks at Lucas' flyer on the wall. "Fantasy Boy draft."

Later in the girl's locker room, Brooke is holding her purse out in front of the girls and they are taking compacts out.

"Okay, here's the rules of the Fantasy Boys draft. Once you pick a guy he's your for the season which means he's off the marker and no else can touch him. You got it Bevin? Ashley?"

Haley holds up a compact, "What are these for?"

"I'm glad you asked trial separation girl. Open 'em up. The number on your compact with determine where you are in the draft order," Brooke explains.

"What's to stop us from just dating whoever we want with this little draft thingy?" Bevin asks.

"Good question, Bevin. Of course you'd be kicked off the squad of worse," Brooke says.

"Like how worse?" Bevin questions.

"Liiiikeee….What's to keep me from telling the whole school that one of you was left handcuffed to Ian Thomas' bed for seven hours waiting for a locksmith?" Worry spread over the cheerleaders face. "Or that at the Sparkle Classic last yeah, on of you had a little too much to drink and made out with another one of you?" More worry on their faces. "Of that scar on a certain someone's back isn't really from falling of her bike but was one of those little baby spine tails that the doctor had to lop off after she was born?" Bevin looks embarrassed. "In other words, HONOR, code of silence, you all keep the rules of the code, I keep silent about all the dirt I have on you. Break the rules and it's social suicide. Final rule, at anything in the season you are not happy with you r draft picks, you can trade with someone else. Okay? Let's count out our numbers starting from one," Brooke finishes.

"One," Peyton calls.

"Way to go, P. Sawyer with pick numero uno," Brooke says holding up her compact. "Right behind ya with number two. Who's got three?"

"Three," Bevin answers.

"Uh, four," Haley continues.

"Five," chimes in Rachel.

"Hmm!" Brooke mocks.

"So wait, once we pick out guy then what happens?" Peyton asks.

"It's up to you," Brooke smiles. The cheerleaders get up to leave. "Peyton, where's Ally?"

"Ally quit the team. She says that she couldn't face Lucas, let along you and Rachel," Peyton says and then follows the rest of the girls out of the locker room.

Chapter 7

Deb Scott goes inside of Karen's Café, just as Karen is setting a box of stuff on a table near the red couch.

"Hello there," Karen says as Deb enters.

"Hey."

"All quiet on the western front?"

Deb laughs, "Not even close," she begins as she takes a seat. "Last night I clogged the toilet on Dan's side of the house, now he's even more full of crap then usual."

Karen laughs, "I want to show you something," she pulls a flyer out of the box. "These are hot off the presses. Here you go. My first official Roe for Mayor Campaign poster."

Deb read aloud, "Roe, Roe, Roe your vote. That's cute."

Deb goes to help Karen hang up the poster on the window and they notice a truck with Dan pulling up outside. The truck has a huge sign with Dan's campaign post mounted on the back trailer of it. Dan jumps out of the truck and looks at Karen through the glass pointing at his sign and puts his thumbs up.

"You're going to need a bigger sign." Deb comments.

Chapter 8

In class at Tree Hill High, Brooke and Peyton are sitting next to each other. The teacher is giving a lecture. Peyton is playing with her bracelet and Brooke is writing a note.

"Throughout the 19th century, China emperors watched in dismay as foreigners approached further and further into their lands in the hopes of repelling this foreign invasion…" The teacher is lecturing.

Brooke places a note on Peyton's lap.

"What?"

"Read it," Brooke insists.

Peyton takes the note and is looking it over. Lucas glances around Bevin in front of him trying to see what they are doing. It appears to be Brooke's draft picks. Lucas notices what it is and smiles. Peyton throws it back to Brooke who drops it.

"Miss Davis, perhaps there is something in that note that could enlighten us about the Boxer Rebellion?" the teacher asks.

Brooke puts the note in her purse, "Well, they totally won out over briefs."

Everyone laughs.

"The purse hmm," the teacher puts out her hand. "Let's have it."

"Um, excuse me, Miss. Um, Miss. Sorry I forgot you name," Rachel speaks up.

"Jillean!" she answers.

"Right, my bad. In New Jersey vs. TLO the Supreme Court ruled that unless a law has been broken or there's probable cause to suspect a law has been broken… searches and/or seizures of students property is unlawful and last time I checked not paying attention in class wasn't a crime." Rachel informs.

The bell rings. Brooke slams her pen down and closes her book. Rachel waits for Lucas to come out of the classroom.

"Pretty sweet legal moves, counselor," Lucas says to her.

"You should see me not so legal moves," she says to him.

They laugh and Lucas leaves. Brooke comes up to Rachel.

"Hey! Do you actually think I need your help?" Brooke asks.

"Well, I guess that's a thank you in Brooke world," Rachel says to her.

"Oh look, you got something right, it is my world. You may have my whole squad fooled but if you're trying to suck up to me, don't bother." Brooke walks away and Lucas, who had been listening, joins her.

"Hey, she did kind of bail you out back there," Lucas informs.

"You are not allowed to her defend her, not since we are going to try and be friends," Brooke says to him.

He smiles, "So does this mean, if Ally doesn't pick me, you're going to pick me in your fantasy draft?"

"Ally, quit the squad this morning, It had to do with the fact of seeing you, Rachel and I. And how did you know about the fantasy draft?"

"Oh…come on from three rows back I still know what a fantasy draft looks like," Lucas says, thinking about Ally.

Brooke crosses her arms, "Well, I admit nothing. It's just a plan to keep the rest of my squad from tearing each others head off."

"Really, you're sure it's not about Brooke Davis having her cake and dating it too?"

"Maybe, or maybe not. I want this friendship thing to work. I don't want us to be uneasy around each other. And I think I might pick you, you know, just to hang out," she says smiling at him.

Further down the hall, Peyton is at her locker putting her books in it when Rachel comes walking up to her.

Rachel is holding a CD to her, "I saw the NOFX sticker on you're locker figured you be into this. Super rare bootleg recorded straight off the mixing board."

"Right. Look Rachel, Brooke's my best friend so you can try and buy her off with legal jargon but you can't buy me off with a bootleg," Peyton informs.

"Peyton, I'm offering to let you borrow a CD. Anything else is your baggage. Honestly I'm surprised a cheerleader is into Punk. I didn't think anybody was that screwed up. I mean besides me." Peyton just looks at her. "C'mon Peyton I'm trying here."

"Right, you do realize I'm the one that tackled you at Midnight Madness right?" Peyton informs her.

"Yeah, you and Ally," Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, you went after her boyfriend," Peyton laughs.

"Look, I get it but some people just don't get along, but being friend with me does not mean you are betraying Brooke," Rachel explains.

"Hmm, you don't know Brooke very well, do you?"

"You're friends with Ally," Rachel states. "Come on you know you want to hear it."

"NO thanks," Peyton says and then walks away. Rachel smiles. Then Peyton turn around and comes back and Rachel hands it to her over her shoulder.

Rachel looks down the hall and sees Ally approach Lucas. She waits to see what unfolds.

"Lucas…can we please talk?" Ally asks leaning up against the lockers as Lucas puts books into his.

"Ally, we can't talk right now. I have class," he says not looking at her.

"Luke, you have let me explain, please," she begs him, putting her hand on his arm.

He looks at her hand. He hasn't felt her touch in a while and he misses it.

"No, there's nothing to explain…you lied…you used me. What else is there?" he says and then walks away from her.

Ally stands by the lockers, watching Lucas disappear around the corner. She looks across the hall and sees Rachel looking at her. Ally shakes her head and walks in the opposite direction.

Chapter 9

In the gym, the boys are doing the suicide runs and Coach Durham is holding a stop watch with whistle in his mouth. Lucas seems to behind all the others. Haley and Brooke are in on the bleachers watching them, while Peyton is drawing in her sketch pad.

"Oh man, Lucas looks really tired," Haley comments.

"Well, I know Ally hasn't been keeping him up at night, and I certainly haven't. Of course that could always change after the boy draft," Brooke says to Haley.

"How is Ally?" Haley asks, kind of regretting not spending time with her.

"How should I know, she quit the team," Brooke says.

Haley shakes her head, "Alright I gotta go. Keep an eye on Lucas, huh." Haley picks up her backpack and leaves.

"I will," she sighs. "Maybe two."

Mouth McFadden climbs the bleachers and takes a seat next to Peyton.

"Making some notes on potential draft picks?" he asks her.

"Not really," Peyton says showing him a sketch of Ellie.

"Wow, she's pretty. Who is she?"

"Wish I knew. So what's up, Mouth?" Peyton asks.

"The draft, everybody is talking about it. I was just wondering any chance a guy like me has a shot at getting picked?"

Peyton laughs, "Come on, Mouth. What are you talking about? You're a total catch." He smiles. "I guarantee you someone is going to pick you. Besides-" she points to the boys running their suicide drill. "you'll probably be the only guy left alive."

Whitey blows the whistle and Lucas is the last one finished.

"Lucas Scott! Why don't you hop on your brothers back and let him carry you? Alright gentleman, line up let's do it again. There's a reason they call these sixteen sixties, each one of you has to touch that sideline sixteen times in sixty seconds. If one of you fails to do it then you all do it again," Whitey informs the boys.

Lucas is hunched over winded.

"Better get you ass in shape or you'll be the only Captain in the league riding the bench," Nathan informs Lucas.

Another player turn to Lucas, "Come one baby, we're in this together."

Whitey blows the whistle and they all begin again. Lucas starts late.

Off to the side of the gym, Ally Carter is watching Lucas struggle.

"What is wrong with you, Lucas Scott?" Ally asks out loud.

"He is sick," Haley James Scott answers her from behind.

"What?" Ally turns around.

"He has HCM, it's a genetic heart defect and the meds that he is on slow him down. If he doesn't slow down soon, this defect could kill him" Haley informs her, watching Lucas run.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Look, I don't know you really, but I know you lied to him and I'm sure you have your reasons. But I know you care about Lucas. Ally, he needs your help, more than you know," Haley says before walking away.

Ally turns her attention back to Lucas. Tears rolled down Ally's face at thought of losing Lucas.

Chapter 10

Brooke Davis is walking through quad of the high school and she meets up with Bevin.

"Bevin!"

"Hi."

"So…why wasn't Rachel scouting for the fantasy draft today?" Brooke asks.

"She said she didn't have to. She already knows who she's going to pick," Bevin informs.

"And who might that be?" Brooke questions.

"She kinda made me promise I wouldn't tell anybody," Bevin says to her.

"Okay," Brooke says as she reaches up to her necklace, "Bev, I know you guys have become best friends and that's cool. You probably want to be loyal-" she holds necklace up in front of Bevin's face. "not betray her."

Bevin snatches the necklace, "Chris Keller.

Brooke laughs, "Wait, Chris Keller?"

"Yeah, Rachel met him at the record store. She's got a thing for musicians plus she said he's really really sweet." Bevin explains.

Brooke smiles. She looks across the quad and sees Ally sitting by herself on a bench reading. Brooke walks across the quad towards Ally.

"So, Peyton, told me you quit the squad," Brooke says as she sits down next to Ally.

"Yeah, so why do you care? It gives you more time to spend with Lucas. Maybe you can get him back," she answers sarcastically and leaving Brooke sitting on the bench alone.

Ally makes her way to the car. She is surprised to find Lucas leaning on her car. She almost starts to cry when she see him. She is so worried about his heart and him.

"What?" she asks as she pushes Lucas off the car so she can get in.

"You said you wanted to explain, so explain," he says as she put her book in the passenger seat.

"Lucas, I can't do it here. We have to go somewhere else. _Private_," she tells him, looking in to his blue eyes.

"We talk now," he insists.

"I can't," she proclaims.

"Well, you had your chance," he says as he walks away from her.

"Lucas, please," she pleads, grabbing his arm.

He stops, looks down at her hand, and turns around to look at her, "Ally, I gave you a chance to explain, but you decided not too. I guess there is nothing else to say," he says to her with no feeling.

"Lucas…you have to believe me when I say, that everything I am doing is because I care about you. You don't have to believe me, but it's the truth," Ally says before letting go of his arm and getting into her car.

Lucas watches her drive off. He isn't sure what she was talking about. He wants to know the truth, but he doesn't know if he can trust her. He doesn't want to get hurt, but she has a hold of his heart and she doesn't know it.

Chapter 11

Haley James Scott is sitting down with her guitar and Chris Keller is standing in front of her in the recording studio.

"It sucks, Haley," Chris informs her.

"Wha…huh…I worked really hard on that song. What do you mean it sucks?" she asks very hurt.

"I mean it sucks so bad, I'm wondering if it's possible to unheard a song?" he proclaims.

"Well, maybe, it's a song that is good and it's you that sucks," she fights back.

"Yeah, maybe, let me think….um, no. It's the song but the one good thing about it, besides that fact that it's over is not that you have gotten all the crap out of your system, you can write something real." Haley is mad. "You've got to write the truth Hales. How are things with Nathan?"

Haley stands, "I'm not discussing that with you."

"Ooo, that bad, huh?"

"No, things are fine," she proclaims.

"I don't think they are. I think things are a mess Haley, and until you deal with that your music is going to suffer.

"He talked to me today. Nathan, I miss him so much," Ally says to her friend as they sit up in her room.

"Did you tell him?"

"NO, he wanted me to explain it in the middle of the parking lot at school. I couldn't do that. I couldn't put you and I at risk of getting caught this close in bring Dan down,' Ally explains to him.

"I understand. So I didn't see you at practice today?"

"Yeah, I quit the squad. I can't stand seeing him everyday. Plus seeing Brooke and Rachel. They got Haley anyway…which by the way, she talked to me," Ally tells.

"Really, what did you guys talk about?" Nathan questions.

"She told me…" Ally pauses. Does Nathan know about Lucas heart condition?

"Ally, hello?" Nathan snaps his fingers in front of her face.

"What? OH, nothing really. She just told me that, Lucas needs me and that all she really said," Ally says feeling bad lying to her friend.

"Okay, well, I am going to go. You hang in there. I'm here if you need anything," Nathan says getting off the floor and walking to the door.

"Thanks, Nate. Same goes for you," she says to him before he leaves her room.

Chapter 12

The next day at school, Lucas Scott is walking down the hall looking defeated and Skillz walks up to him.

"Look who it is. I didn't even know if you still went to this school no more, Dog," Skillz says as they continue to walk.

"You've been spending to much time in the Arts Center. It might do you some good to hang out with us non-gifted kids," Lucas mocks him.

"Ah, whatever. Don't be actin' like you ain't been busy. I though I was gonna have to hide buck naked in your backseat just to get your attention," Skillz informs him.

Lucas opens his locker, "You heard about that?"

"Hey, man. The whole school heard about that, Dog, but I mean you could shared the wealth. First, Brooke Davis….now the new redhead, while you're dating Ally, I mean you do know why the backset was invented right?" he says to him.

"Uh, yeah. I think I was conceived in one," Lucas says jokingly.

"Good point," Skillz laughs.

"And just to add to that, Ally and I aren't together anymore," Lucas says to him friend.

Skillz looks down and then back up, "On the real, how you holding up, you good?"

Lucas sighs, "What do you mean?"

"First half of the summer you play like straight trash, then bam you back to the old Luke. I mean what's going on?" Skillz questions

"Oh, nothing just finally getting into shape," he explains.

"Right, and that wouldn't have nothing to do with your little heart condition thing your moms got all worked up about would it?"

"HCM. NO, I tested negative," he tell shim.

Skillz in unsure, "Mm, Luke, I know you love the game, Dog. Just like I love the game, but the people in your life, they love you more. You do understand that right?"

"Yeah, Skillz, I get it alright. I'll be fine," Lucas informs him.

"Alright man, alright." Skillz looks behind then back.

"What?"

"Yo, check this out," Skillz says as he looks at Bevin. "Shorty been checking me out all week, son."

"Yeah, there's this boy draft thing," Lucas explains.

"Yeah, I heard but on the real, last time somebody was following me around like that…I was in the department store, straight up," Skillz says.

Lucas puts his arm around Skillz shoulder and laughs. Bevin walks quickly away.

Chapter 13

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer are walking together in the courtyard of the school.

"Brooke, that's amazing! Now what exactly did your manager say?" Peyton asks.

"Well, she said she showed my clothing designs to all the corporate monkeys at Suburban Ville and they totally responded so now all I need is Rachel to die of TSS and life will be perfect," Brooke says smiling.

"Hey have you noticed all the guys have been acting really Stepfordish lately?" Peyton asks as she looks around the quad and the guys are all being polite to them.

"It's the fantasy boy draft. We have the first two picks," Brooke inform her.

"Right."

"Should have done this years ago, now we have all the power," Brooke gloats.

"Oh, so that's why you rigged the draft order, so you could lock up Lucas exclusively, even if he doesn't have feeling for you?" Peyton asks.

"Uh, maybe."

"Mm. Hm."

"Kay, probably. What about you?" Brooke asks.

"Any chance that Jake's going to turn up by Friday?"

"Aw, sorry buddy but you're not. Every boy here want to be the first pick in the draft," Brooke says to her friend.

"Ah, you think?"

"Watch this," Brooke drops Peyton's books on the ground and boys come flocking to pick them up for her. They laugh and Peyton takes them as they boys hand them back to her.

"Thank you," she says to the guys as Brooke leaves to go to class.

Peyton walks into the school. As she makes her way down the hall, Haley runs up to her.

"Hey, never expected the cheerleading squad to have more drama then the Drama club," Haley comments, trying to make conversation.

"What did you expect from cheerleading?" Peyton asks annoyed.

"Uh, I don't know. It's was a spur of the moment decision. I'm kinda glad I get to see more of Nathan and you guys. I just don't know who I'm going to balance this with doing the music thing with Chris," Haley explains.

"You're working with Chris?"

"Yeah actually," Haley answers.

"You know for someone that want to stay close to Nathan, spending time with the guys that drove you apart is a hell of a way to show it," Peyton informs her.

Haley is shocked, sighs, "UH!"

Chapter 14

Ally Carter is sitting at a table in the courtyard, eating lunch and doing homework. She is soon joined by Mouth McFadden.

"Hey, Ally, how are you doing?" he asks.

"Hey, Mouth…I'm good," she answers looking up from her book.

"You gonna tell me the truth. I see that same look in your eyes that was in mine about three weeks ago," Mouth comments placing his hand on hers

"Mouth, you ever used _something_ at first just cause you had to and once you got to know about that _something_ and the more you had that _something_ around, the more you liked it, the more you realized you needed him, I mean, it?" she questions him.

"You miss Lucas, don't ya?"

"More than I can say. And he won't let me explain myself. He needs to know why that I did what I did is, because I care for him so much," Ally explains to Mouth as she see him cut across the courtyard, to sit down with Haley.

Mouth smiles at his friend, "Don't worry, you'll get you guy." Mouth gives her a side hug, before getting up and walking towards Haley and Lucas.

She smiles, hearing the exact same words that she had used only weeks ago. She turns her attention back to her homework as Mouth reaches his destination.

"Hey Lucas, can I talk to you for a second?" Mouth asks his friend.

"Sure," Lucas says getting up from his seat and walking with Mouth through the courtyard. "What's up?"

"What happened with Ally?"

"Mouth, she lied to me, okay. I don't want to be with someone, who I can't trust," Lucas explains to his friend.

"Okay, I understand that, but forgetting the fact that you can't trust her, I know you still care for her and I know she cares for you, so why can't you just work it out?" Mouth asks.

"Trust, I don't trust her," Lucas emphasizes to his friend again.

"You know what, she has big heart. And she cares about so many people even when they don't deserve it. You know when Brooke messed with you both a couple weeks ago at TRIC, Ally still got her a job working with her father. Lucas, I'm just saying there has to be a reason why she lied to you. I think you need to find it out," Mouth says patting his friend on the back, then walking off.

Lucas looks across the courtyard at Ally. She is sitting there reading the book that he had given to her on their second date. He smiles and then walks back to where Haley is sitting.

"Everything okay?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, I just realized I need to give someone the benefit of the doubt, before I judge them," Lucas says smiling towards Ally.

"Well, good…I'm glad I am rubbing off on you," she says to Lucas.

He shakes his head in agreement. His attention is soon pulls from Ally to the cheerleaders that are sitting tables over looking at guys, with notebooks in their hands.

"Oooh, we got a door holder at two o'clock, chivalrous and a good dresser," Ashley says writing him down.

Rachel approaches holding a box full of binders, "That's Smitty and he shoots for the other team, sorry." She hands to box off the Bevin. She then takes a binder out, "I already know who I'm drafting but I though you guys could use these scouting reports I put together. Every guy's stats, cross-referenced with dating histories and stuff written on bathroom stalls."

"Nice," Bevin comments.

Brooke gives her a nasty smile and she returns it.

Ashley takes a photo out of the binder, "Oh, I'm drafting the hell out of that."

"Absolutely," one of the cheerleaders agrees.

"Rachel, you rock," Ashley says to her.

Chapter 15

As the school day comes to an end, Lucas is by himself in the gym running suicides.

Peyton is sitting at a table in the courtyard, sketching in her book.

Cheerleaders are in the background taking measurements of guys in their notebooks. One guy dances for them; others pick them up and do push ups to impress them to

One girl is taking pictures, "Hi, okay ready." The guy puts two thumbs up. "Okay, next? She continues to shoot pictures, until Mouth steps into the shot. "Mouth, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, snap away?" he says to her.

"No, can you move out of the way?" Mouth looks at the line behind him and leaves. "Alright, ready, here we go," she says to the next guy.

Back in the gym, Lucas slows down and leans over to catch him breath, A Gatorade bottle rolls across the floor to his feet. He grabs it and stands up to see Dan Scott.

"Looking a little tired there, Lucas. Maybe you don't have the _heart _for this," he comments smugly.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to talk some sense into your mother. Tell her to drop out of the Mayor's race," Dan informs him.

"Why, you afraid of the competition?"

"I would be if there actually was a competition, then again blows outs are kind of fun. Just talk to her…that is if you can catch your breath," Dan smirks.

"And if I don't talk to her?"

"Well, that little girlfriend of yours, might just have a surprise waiting for her. One I know that she doesn't want," he says before leaving.

Lucas drops the Gatorade bottle on the floor. He walks directly to the locker room. He showers, gets dressed and leaves to find Ally. He finds her at her locker, collecting her things. He grabs and turns her to face him.

"Okay, what does Dan have on you?" he questions.

"What?" she asks surprised.

"Ally, tell me, what Dan has on you? Does he have something that could hurt you?" he continues to question, tightening his grip on her arms.

"Lucas, please, let go. You're hurting me," she says to him.

"Sorry," he apologizes letting go. "Please, tell me, can Dan hurt you?"

Ally looks down at her feet and they back up into Lucas' eyes. She sees the worry in his eyes. Tears soon fills hers.

"Ally, can he?" he asks taking a step closer to her.

She shakes her head, "Maybe…if he knows how to contact the right people, he could."

"Ally, I need you to tell me the truth about everything. I need to know," he demands.

"Lucas, I can't tell you now. There is too much to talk about and it needs to be done in private," Ally explains to Lucas.

He shakes his head, "I can't protect you if you don't tell me now."

"_Protect me_? You…" she pauses realizing her voice is becoming loud, "I can't discuss this here."

She walks off leaving Lucas standing in the hallway.

Down the hall Skillz is getting a drink of water out of the fountain and notices Bevin starring at his butt.

"You want to touch it?" he asks her.

"NO, I was just, um?" she seems a bit nervous.

"Come on, come on and check out my assets," Skillz tells her as she walks towards him. "Touch the Skills hills.

Bevin reaches down and squeezes his butt, "Oooh" She turns away and writes in her notebook.

Skillz grabs her by the shoulders and leans towards her ear, "You know Skills has two l's in there, right?"

She smirks and a bell rings only to break her out of her day dream. She snaps out of it and see Skillz getting a drink. Then she turns and walks away quickly.

Chapter 16

Haley James Scott runs through the door of Karen's Café as Lucas Scott is bringing a box of glasses behind the counter,

"You're late. Kind of pushing it aren't you?" he says to her setting down the box.

"That makes two of us. I was at the library doing research and I think I've figured out why you have been having so much trouble at practice," Haley says setting her purse of the counter and leans towards Lucas.

Karen Roe comes into the bar area and both of them stand up straight fast.

"Hi, Haley," she says to her.

"Hi," Haley answers and then leans in and whispers after Karen leaves. "I found this website that said that sluggish physical performance is one of the side effects of the HCM medication. Now it's bad enough you haven't told your mom but I really think you should talk to Whitey."

"I can handle it," he informs her.

"Luke! Players have collapsed and died because of this, okay. You need to tell Whitey about your heart," she demands.

"I don't know if I can do that," he tells her back.

"Well, I know one thing…if you don't talk to him, I will," she tells him before leaving him standing at the bar alone.

Later that day, Haley is putting Janis Joplin up on a map and Chris Keller walk up to the bar.

"Janice Joplin, now she's a great song writer," Chris comments.

Haley turns and looks at him, "I wonder if it's possible to un-meet a person?"

"Hey, I was just being honest like all the great song writers are…Like you need to be," he says to her.

Haley slaps the labeler on the counter and grabs some papers to look at.

"Look, take Eric Clapton; all his best songs came for pain and longing. Now, _Layla_, about his best friend woman, _Tearing in Heaven_, for his son." Chris explains to her.

"Thank you for the pep talk but I really do need to get back to this if you don't mind," she says as Chris messes with the labeler.

"I know. You didn't put my name up there," he says putting Haley's name on the map.

She turns around to see, "Chris, that wall is for great musicians."

"I know."

Haley tries to peel it off, "I do not belong up here."

"If you would stop running from your emotions and start writing about it, one day you might," he tells her as he picks up his coffee and walks away.

Haley stops peeling if off and watches him leave.

Chapter 17

Lucas Scott is staring up at the night sky, as he sits on top of the picnic table at the Rivercourt. Ally Carter soon, appears in front of him wearing gray sweats; her hood is pulled over her head. To him, she still looks beautiful.

"Hey," she says standing directly in front of him

"Hey," he says back to her, looking deep into her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Why do you ask?" he questions raising an eyebrow.

"Saw you at practice the other day, you didn't look too…good," she comments.

"You saw me at practice?" She nods. "How, cause I heard you quit cheerleading."

"I did, I didn't…you know what, I didn't come here to talk about why I quit cheerleading," Ally says turning away from Lucas and walking onto the court.

He gets up and follows her, "Which had to do with me."

"Yeah and Rachel and Brooke," she shoot back him, as she turn back around to run right into his chest.

She stops and slowly looks up at him. He looks back down at her, "Ally, Brooke and I are just friends and Rachel, well, I don't know how to explain Rachel. But she doesn't mean anything to me."

She smiles and then quickly turns away, "So why did you invite me down here?"

"Ally, I need you to tell me how Dan can hurt you," Lucas says walking around her so they could be face to face.

She looks up at him and then back down. She starts to slowly walk to the court and explains her situation, "Luke, you know that Alex is my brother and that I am in the Witness Protection Program in the case involving Mark Moran, well so does Dan." Lucas takes a step towards her. "Mark is the boyfriend that I told you about that put me in the hospital. My father and I got a restraining order against him shortly after that, only to later watch Mark put a bullet through my father's head," Ally explains as tears begin to run down her face.

"Ally, why didn't you…" Lucas begins.

"That's not all of it." Lucas slowly walks towards her. "Mark was sentenced to life in prison. He is still there, but his father is part of the Mafia and has threaten to kill Alex and me, when he finds us. Police don't know where he is, so that's why I am here," she finishes crying.

Lucas walks to her and puts his arms around her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She wraps her arms around him and just holds on and cries. Lucas holds on to her for dear life, before taking her hand and leading her to the picnic table.

"So is that the reason you have all those files?" he asks as they sit next to each other.

She looks down at the ground and then back up at him, "NO. Those files that I have on you, Nathan, and Dan, are for a whole other reason. I just can't tell you that right now. I can't until, the person I basically working for, tells me that I can."

"So there is more lies?" he asks getting up from the table.

"Lucas, I don't want to lie to you. That's why I told you, that the files weren't apart of this. I care for you, Lucas. That's why for right now, I have to keep the other part of it quiet," she explains as she gets up from the table and takes both of his hands.

He smiles at her, "Fine, but we can't be the way we were until I know the truth, okay?"

She nods, "Okay!" He hugs her. "So about this boy draft?"

He laughs. "What about it?"

"I heard you could be drafted. Do I have worry?"

"No, I think Brooke is going to draft me, and she's just drafting me so we can work on our friendship," Lucas explains to her as they walk hand and hand to her car.

"Friendship, that's it?"

"That's it," he tells her.

"Thanks, Lucas…for listening and understanding. I _will _tell you," she assures getting into her car.

Lucas closes the door for her and swats down to be eyelevel with her, "I believe you, but until then, we can't be together."

"I know," she says as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

He smiles at her as she starts her and pulls away. Ally watches him in her rearview mirror. She smiles as she picks up her cell phone and dials a number. She waits until she hears someone pick up on the other end.

"Hey, Nathan, it's me. I told Lucas about Dan knowing about Mark. I explained my situation too. I just left you out of it. I am calling to make sure that telling Lucas is still okay. Call me back when you get this message," Ally says to the voicemail and then clicking her phone shut.

Chapter 18

The next morning at the Scott residence, Deb Scott is in the kitchen pouring some Ultra Strength Laxatives in the coffee pot. Just as she finishes Dan Scott comes in and doesn't notice.

"No morning swim today?" he asks smiling.

"Nope, I guess you'll be on the campaign trail all day today?" she asks him with a smile of her own.

Dan pours himself a cup of coffee out of the pot with the laxatives, "That's right, gotta run."

Dan leaves and Deb is watching him with her back to the refrigerator, smiling.

"I'll bet," she says to herself.

Later that day, Dan walks in to Karen's Café and throws a newspaper on the counter.

He reads the headline, "Mayoral Election to be a Dan-slide! Did you get a look at the first election polls? It's almost like I'm running unopposed."

Karen hands him back the paper, "Go away, Dan."

"No, no, you keep it. My treat," he offers her.

"I've never taken anything from you before, why start now," Karen says tossing his money back to him.

"Great, I can use the change for the meter," he comments.

"Worried Dan? I mean why else would you even bother coming in here. Afraid what will happen once the voters get to know me," Karen questions.

"But they won't, Karen. Think about it. Do you even have the resources to wage an effective campaign? Do you have the respect of the community? Do you…" Dan looks sick. "Do you have a bathroom?"

Karen points to it and he runs off. Karen smiles.

Chapter 19

At school, Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott are walking in the quad of the school.

"Ally, told me that she told you about…" Nathan begins to explain.

"Right, she told me and don't worry, Nathan. I won't tell anyone. I'm just surprised she hasn't told Lucas," Peyton says.

"Yeah, well, she told him about Mark, just not the rest of it. I think she is going to wait. Too many people know already and with Lucas so protective sometimes, I think it is good for her to wait," Nathan says as they enter the school. "Plus he need to focus on basketball right now, not Ally."

"Yeah, I see you survived Whitey's practices. He seems like was pretty tough on you guys. How you holding up?" Peyton asks as they make their way down the hall.

"I can roll with it. I've been meaning to ask you the same question though. I caught you latest pod cast and I guess I didn't realize your situation with your mom was soo…" Nathan begins.

"Yeah, but you know, I can roll with it," she says mocking him.

"Just as long as, you know, you don't have to roll solo," he assures her.

"So you ready for this draft thing?"

"Yeah, any chance I won't be picked?" he questions.

"Um, well let's see. I have first pick. WOOHOO, um, and then you're safe with Brooke and Bevin, but then there's the fourth pick, um, your wife," Peyton informs Nathan.

"Yeah," he comments looking down at his shoes.

"Mm, hm. Look, if you're not ready to go on a date with Haley, I can pick you. Okay, but it's your call so you tell me. Do you want Haley to pick you?" Peyton questions as they make their way down the hall.

Chapter 20

After school, Whitey Durham is sitting at his desk reading when Lucas Scott knocks on his door.

"Well, well, the tortoise finally crosses the finish line," Whitey comments as he takes of his glasses.

Lucas laughs, "Don't you mean the hare, the tortoise finished last."

"You couldn't beat either one of them," Whitey informs Lucas.

"Look, there's a reason I've been lagging behind, Coach. I…" he begins. He pauses for a while considering whether or not to tell Whitey about his heart condition. "I'm out of shape. I'll do whatever it takes to get it back it's not fair to take it out on the team. They don't deserve it. If you have to take it out on someone, take it out on me."

Whitey gets up and goes over to Lucas, "Don't worry, son. I'll take care of you." He pats him on the arm.

Later in the gym, the player are lined up and Whitey is standing in front of them. The cheerleaders are off on the side, practicing.

"Seems I have been unfairly riding you guys a little to hard lately. At least according to your co-captain, Lucas Scott." Lucas looks shocked. "So he's taking today's practice off so he can catch up on his sleepy, sleepy time." Whitey points at Lucas, "Go have a seat. Now that being said while your co-captain is kicked back enjoying a cold drink and having a mani-petty. The rest of you are going to work twice as hard. Alright, to the sidelines now! Get moving! GO, GO, GO!!"

The players line up. Nathan lines up in front of where Lucas is sitting, "What the hell is a matter with you man?"

Whitey blows the whistle and they all start running, "Alright, let's move, move, move. My grandmother can run faster."

Haley looks over and sees Lucas with his head bowed. Haley puts her pompoms away.

Bevin approaches her, "Hey, Haley."

"Hey, hi," Haley looks a bit surprised.

"Um, I was just wondering how are things with you and Nathan?" Bevin asks.

"Ah, complicated but I'm not going to give up on him," she informs her.

"You go, Hales. Good for you," Bevin turns to the rest of the squad. "He 's a no no girls."

"Bevin, Nathan's my husband. You can't seriously be thinking of drafting him," Haley looks shocked.

Peyton walks up, "Yeah, Bevin, you can't draft Nathan."

Haley is shocked, "Thanks, Peyton."

"Cause I have first pick and I'm taking him," she informs all of them.

Haley is clearly upset as she watches Peyton leave.

Peyton leaves only to bump into Ally is the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asks smiling.

"Nothing."

"Watching Lucas?"

"Maybe…I miss him, but he is talking to me again, so that's a plus," Ally informs her as they walk away from the gym.

"Good."

"So are you really going to draft Nathan?"

"Yeah, Nathan is all mine," Peyton chuckles as they walk down the hall.

Down the hall, Rachel Getina is hanging up the album cover of Chris Keller on her locker.

Brooke walks up to her and takes the cover down, "Look, Hoebot this is a poser free zone." Brooke rips it in half.

"What's wrong, Brookie? Jealous because the Keller isn't into you?"

"I wouldn't let the Keller into me if he were the last…" Brooke begins as Coach Durham comes walking by.

Rachel touches Brooke's necklace, "Oh my word, I love you necklace."

"And your shoes are so fetch," Brooke comments back.

"Well, I'm glad to see you girls patched things up," Whitey says.

"Oh, yeah, we're totally _Beaches_," Rachel comments, putting her arms around Brooke.

"Oh, you know if you girls refer to each other that way, the boys are going to think it's alright to do the same," Whitey informs them.

"No, Coach…_Beaches,_ like the movie," Brooke tells him.

"Well, carry on," he walks away and they separate.

"Fetch?" Rachel questions.

"Yeah, you know something a dog does," Brooke confronts.

Peyton comes up and grabs Brooke arms, "Hey, hey, hey. How do you feel about matheletes because that's who you are going to be cheering for if you don't quit cage matching it out with Rachel. Why don't you just put the leader back in cheerleader and make peace with her."

"You know, Peyton. I will just as soon as you make peace with Haley." Peyton gives her a look. "That's what I thought and P.S. you cannot draft Nathan. He's Haley's."

"No, he was then she skipped town," Peyton informs her.

"They are married. This is bad stuffed, P. Sawyer. Isn't there anybody else that you could pick?" Brooke asks.

"Well, yeah. There's Lucas," she comments smiling.

"Oh, no. On second though Nathan's a great idea," Brooke says.

Peyton laughs and they pass him in the hall.

Lucas is putting his books in his locker, when Haley walks up to him.

"So, I guess it's safe to say you didn't talk to Whitey," Haley says to him. He looks away. "That's fine. I'll tell him." She starts to walk away.

"Haley! Look, you don't get it. If you tell Whitey that I have a heart condition, I'm off the team," he tells her.

"Yeah, and if I don't tell Whitey you have a heart condition, you're off the planet."

Lucas quiets his voice, "Haley, for the longest time I have been an outsider. I joined this team and the guys accepted me. I became a part of something and it's something I care about."

"I know, Luke."

"I'm not going to die if I take the pills. I just have to work hard, to compensate for the medication," Lucas informs her.

"Luke, will you listen you yourself. The medication that you're taking is supposed to inhibit your performance. That is how it saves your life," she corrects him.

"_I am the Master of my fate. I am the Captain of my soul_," he recites.

"What?"

"William Henley, _Invictus_…it's Latin…" he begins to explain.

"_Invincible_. Yeah, I know…I know the poem. I also know that William Henley didn't have a heart condition. Luke, you're not…you're not invincible. I just hope you live long enough to realize it," Haley says.

Haley walks away. Lucas stands in the hallway and then slams his locker.

"She's right, you know. You're not invincible," Ally approaches him.

"Ally!" he answers surprised.

"Luke, I know about your HCM," she says leaning against the lockers.

"I'm not going to die," he assures her.

"Okay," she says and then begins to walk away.

"Ally!" She turns around and looks at him. "Are you okay? Dan hasn't made any threats to you has he?"

"NO, and besides, I am more worried about you right now then Dan," she says before walking out of the school.

Lucas smiles.

Chapter 21

Fantasy Boy Draft night is officially here. Girls were entering Brooke's and Haley's apartment, while Mouth is outside handing out Polaroid's of himself.

"For your consideration, I'd make an excellent sleeper pick," Mouth informs.

"Eew, gross," one of the girls comments.

"No, it doesn't mean that, it just mean…" he begins to explain, but a door is shut in his face.

Inside, Brooke is passing around cookies to the girls. Haley enters the room and walks up to Peyton.

"I just want you to know that you're wasting your time drafting Nathan. You can pick him I can't stop you, but I'm not going anywhere, Peyton. Nathan and I are meant to be together. I know that, you know that, and one of these days he's gong to know that," Haley informs Peyton and then walks away.

Rachel enters the apartment with a tray, "Who wants cupcakes?"

Everyone is excited; Brooke is annoyed.

"Has everyone seen my new wall? It's um, of the French Rivera," Brooke says.

"Italian Rivera, actually," Rachel corrects.

"Ah, excuse me? It's my wall," Brooke defends.

"Well, your wall is of the Portofino Harbor. We vaca every year there." Brooke is annoyed. Rachel goes over to the wall. "See, here, that is the Splendito Mare. I met the hottest guy while staying there."

Peyton walks over to Brooke, "So you two bury the hatchet yet?"

"Funny thing, I'm about to bury it in her throat." Brooke says to her as she watch Rachel check out Bevin's necklace. Brooke goes over to the table of food and sets her tray down.

Haley is sitting there and turns to Brooke, "So considering I'm an honor student, how many years do you think I would get if I stabbed someone say Peyton with like a giant fork, or…"

Brooke cuts her off, "Ok, let's not keep giant object around the house. I know this whole thing with Nathan sucks for you now, but right now I need your help bringing Rachel to her knees. Yes, I know it's ironic. So, here's my plan. I'm going to sniper her draft pick. She needs to know that it feel like when the shoe is up the other ass."

"Okay, what do you need from me? And do not say my shoes," Haley says to her.

"NO, Rachel picks fifth, you pick fourth. I need you to pick Lucas so no one else gets him, while I'm screwing her over," Brooke explains.

"Lucas, huh?"

"Haley, Lucas and I are going to try and work on being friends. I know he has feeling for Ally. Rachel, don't care…so…"

"What about Bevin? She's third," Haley questions.

"Yeah, but she's picking Skillz. We got a deal?"

"Yeah, well if I can't pick Nathan I might as well take Lucas," Haley pinky swears on it. "Deal."

Chapter 22

"So you and Lucas okay?" Nathan Scott asks Ally Carter as they sit in her car in a deserted parking lot.

"Yeah, we will be even better when I tell him about what we are doing," she answers smiling.

"Yeah, Ally, I've been thinking. I think we should wait to tell him. I mean too many people already know. Plus I know Lucas, when people he cares about are in trouble, he gets way overprotective. He doesn't need this right now. He needs to be concentrating on basketball," Nathan explains.

Ally shakes her head, "Okay, for you I won't tell him. Just promise me you won't push him as much. He is dealing with so much right now. You know both of his parents are running for mayor; he is dealing with being there for Haley and then there is his relationship with you…" she explains.

"And you," Nathan adds.

"Yeah, just don't push him," Ally says looks at him.

"Okay, well I have to go meet someone. Talk to you later," he leans over and hugs her.

Nathan gets out of the car and walks to the building at the end of the lot. He goes inside. He can hear a piano being played as he walking closer to the door at the end of the hall. He enters a recording studio and sees Chris Keller sitting at a piano.

"Well, well. What do you say partner?" Chris says.

Nathan puts money on the piano, "Here's half of the money for Haley's studio time. I'll get you the rest next week."

Nathan goes to leave, but Chris stops him, "You ever heard of Robert Johnson, Nate?"

"Sure, he's a forward for the Oregon Ducks," he comments.

Chris laughs, "No, Robert Johnson was blue's man back in the thirties. The story goes he made a deal with the Devil for the gift of music. Kind of like you're doing for Haley."

"So what, you're suppose to be the Devin?"

"No man, I'm Robert Johnson. You're the Devil," Chris corrects.

"So how's Haley doing?" Nathan asks.

"Not well. How are you and Haley doing?"

"Let's get something straight. I'm here to talk about Haley and her music, not Haley and me," Nathan informs Chris.

Chris looks down and then back up at him, "You still don't get it do you? They're the same thing."

Nathan stands there and takes in what Chris just pointed out to him.

Chapter 23

At Karen's Café, Karen and Lucas are getting ready to eat dinner. The truck with Dan's image on it is still parked out front.

"Can we just pull the blinds or something?" Lucas asks his mother as he turns back to his food.

"Nope. Keeps me focused on how badly I need to beat him," Karen informs.

"Yeah, I saw him the other day. He's not going to make it easy on you, you know," he tells her looking down at his food.

"Is that what he told you?"

"More or less," Lucas says.

"You know, Lucas…I…I may not have the money or the connections that Dan has, but what I do have is my reputation as a good upstanding person who raised a decent enough son on her own." Lucas wipes his mouth with his shirt. "And, uh, apparently skipped the part of table manners," she says as she throws his a napkin. "And that's what the voters will see."

"Yeah, but is it worth it?" he asks as he eats.

"You know if you want to change something, you have to be willing to work hard at it," Karen explains to him.

"But you do work hard, Mom. I mean come on you run two business."

"Well, sometimes when you're done working hard, you have to work a little harder," she informs him.

Lucas looks at his mother. He goes and takes a drink of water, but stops, puts the glass down and gets up to leave.

"Where you off too?"

He smiles, "To work a little harder."

Karen smiles as she watches her son leave.

Chapter 24

Back at the Davis/Scott Residence, the Boy draft is about to get underway. Brooke stands up in front of the girls.

"And now the moment everyone's been waiting for, the first Annual Tree Hill fantasy boy draft. P. Sawyer, you've got the first pick and you are on the clock. Who's this year's first draft pick going to be?"

"I'll pick…" Peyton looks at Haley, who shakes her head. "Mouth McFadden."

"Mouth goes to Peyton," Ashley announces as she writes it on the board.

Mouth screams from outside, "Number one draft pick baby, WooHoo."

"Hey Mouth," Brooke waves at him.

"Okay Brooke, you're next," Bevin says to her,

"Oh, Brooke, we need to talk since, Peyton…" Haley begins.

"No, not now Haley. I pick Chris Keller, HA," Brooke announces, smiling at Rachel. Rachel doesn't seem bothered by it.

"Chris Keller goes to Brooke," Ashley says as she writes it on the board.

"Bevin, you're next," Brooke says.

"Uh, actually, I…" Bevin begins.

"There's been a trade," Rachel informs her.

"What?" Brooke questions.

"Well, you said we could trade. So Bevin traded me her number three pick and I pick Lucas," Rachel says smiling.

"Lucas Scott to Rachel," Ashley announces.

"She…What?" Brooke is confused.

"I pick Nathan," Haley says.

"Wait," Brooke isn't very happy.

"Nathan Scott to Haley," Ashley says.

"I get Skillz," Bevin informs.

"Skillz to Bevin," Ashley continues.

"Wait," Brooke pleads.

The rest of the girl shout out who they want. Brooke is upset.

"This is awesome. Everyone got who they wanted. Good idea, Brooke," Bevin says to her friend.

Rachel looks at Brooke and whispers, "Super!"

The girls are all sitting around enjoying the food and music. Brooke grabs Bevin by the arm.

"Bevin, what the hell was going through your size two brain?" Brooke questions her.

"You said we could trade," Bevin informs her.

"Why is she wearing my necklace?" Brooke asks seeing it around Rachel's neck.

"Because that was part of the trade."

"Okay, why would _you_ trade your third pick and my necklace, for Rachel's fifth pick?" Brooke asks talking slow enough for her friend to understand.

"Uh, duh, Brooke. Five is more then three," Bevin explains. Brooke stars at her, "Oh, made total sense when Rachel explained it."

"Right," Brooke says walking over to Rachel. "Hey, that's my necklace."

"NO, it's mine and I guess it come with a matching boyfriend," Rachel says to her smiling.

"Oh, you're not getting Lucas," she informs her.

"Oh really? Anyone who's caught breaking the rules with be kicked off the squad, so I guess I can have your Captain spot too," Rachel says to her. Brooke steps towards her and she turns around quickly. "I think Brooke deserves a great big round of applause for orchestrating this whole event." Everyone claps and Rachel turns back to Brooke. "Anything else of yours I want, I'll let you know."

They all thank Brooke as they leave.

Brooke stops Rachel before she leaves, "You know what, Lucas isn't mine and I know that, but he does belong to someone. You are going to have to answer to her and I hope she destroys you."

Brooke walks away from Rachel. Rachel stands in the doorway and then walks out.

Haley goes over to Peyton, "Hey, um, I just want to say thank you for not picking Nathan."

"It wasn't me, it was you. It's about time you start to fight for your husband," Peyton explains and then leaves.

Chapter 25

Karen Roe and Deb Scott are cleaning up and closing things down at the café. The TV comes on with a campaign of Dan's

"Karen Roe claims to be a sweet and level-headed local business woman and mother. Just don't get on her bad side," the guy announces as it shows Karen getting mad and smashing a chair through a window at Dan's dealership. "Karen Roe…you'd be crazy to vote for her."

Dan appears on the screen, "I'm Dan Scott and I approve this message."

Karen clicks of the TV, angry, "It's time to go negative."

In the high school gym. Lucas is doing the sixteen sixties, trying to improve his time. He doesn't make it and he is really upset with himself. He resets the timer, breathes heavily, and then starts again.

Back at the café, Karen and Deb are standing outside by the parking meter Dan's trailer is sitting next to. The meter expires.

"Thanks for the coffee," the traffic lady says, holding up her cup.

"Anytime," Karen says as her and Deb laugh.

"Alright, let's move it out," the lady says as she bangs the side of the truck with her hand.

As it pulls away, you can see there is a _Karen Roe for Mayor_ bumper sticker on the back.

At the Davis/Scott apartment, Brooke has her laptop out entering the Fantasy Boy Draft results in it. She pauses next to Rachel's name, not wanting to put Lucas next to it. She finally does.

"Sorry, Lucas," she says out loud.

Peyton is in her bedroom, putting the finishing touches on her sketch of her and her mother. Then she hangs it on the wall at the top of her bed. It goes next to the gravestone of her mother, Anna, and then after that is the picture of Jack and baby Jenny. Above the pictures are the words, 'Where are they now?'

Haley James Scott is in the café and places Scott next to her last name on the map, while Nathan is in the locker room at school, thinking about what Chris told him.

Lucas is still in the gym, running his suicides and the clock is slowly ticking down. Lucas this time finishes on time with these words ringing in his ears:

Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be,

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced or cried aloud.

Under the bludgeonings of chance

My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.

It matters not how straight the gate,

How charged with punishments scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the Captain of my soul.

William HenleyInvictus


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

At the Cannon house, Ally is sleeping. She soon opens her eyes, smiling and closes them again. An inhale echoes through the room and soon Lucas Scott sits up behind her, on his elbow. He sighs happily and moves over to her.

"Morning babe."

Ally sighs tiredly.

The alarm clock rings…

Lucas wakes up and frowns, and reaches over, turning off the alarm off. He sighs and lies back in bed.

Chris Keller is beside him and reaches over, "Morning, baby." Chris puts his hand around Lucas and snuggles. Lucas doesn't do anything.

Alarm clock rings…

Haley James Scott wakes up from her dream, she sighs and she hits her alarm off.

Brooke Davis sits up in bed, "Bad dream?" Haley groans, throws her covers off, grabs a pillow and walks to Brooke's bed, falling on it. "Well, how bad was it?"

"I dreamt that Lucas was in bed with Chris Keller," she informs.

Brooke groans with understanding, "That's pretty bad" Haley sighs. "So you wanna make out?"

"Yeah, okay, sure," she says as she turns around and Brooke hold her arm out.

No alarm this time, but Nathan Scott jerks awake and sits up. He remembers everything that happened in his dream and smiles in approval.

Chapter 2

Early morning at Tree Hill High School, Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis are getting out of Brooke's car.

Haley rushes to keep up with Brooke, "Oh, hey, what did Lucas say about you, uh, not picking him for the draft?"

Brooke seems cautions, "Not much…mostly cause, I haven't told him yet. You didn't say anything did you?"

"No. I…haven't said a word," she informs her.

"You know we are trying to work on this whole friendship thing and now look what I did," she tells to Haley. Haley sighs. "But did I mention that my designs were a total hit with the corporate big-stuffs over at Suburban Filth? They may pick them up for a fashion line. Not only that, Alex is setting a meeting up for me in the near future to talk to some people about starting my own fashion line."

"OH my word, Brooke, that's incredible." Brooke does a happy jump. "You must be so happy?" She seems Brooke's smile fade. "Or not…?" Haley looks at what Brooke spotted.

At a table in the quad, Peyton Sawyer is sitting with cheerleaders, talking to Rachel Getina.

Brooke growls, "What is she doing talking to that troll?"

"By _troll_, do you mean Peyton?" Haley asks before Brooke stalks to the table. She follows.

"Hi," Brooke looks at Peyton accusingly. "backstabbing supposed-to-be-best-friend-and-all."

Peyton smiles, "Hi, forgot-to-say-good-morning-sneery-grouch-a-lot."

Rachel laughs, "I'm outta here over-possessive-best-friends-with weird-lesbian-energy….and Haley."

Haley smiles nervously.

Tim Smith approaches, "Lay us or trade us!" A lot of the guys from the team, including Nathan and Lucas Scott, are with him.

"What are you babbling about?" Brooke asks.

"The boy draft. We know all you girls got together and drafted us to be you little love dolls, so…we just wanna know the results," Tim says,

"It was a fantasy draft, _Dim_. You know, like the fantasies you have about Nathan - not real," Brooke says very angry.

"What d'ya have in mind?" Rachel asks. Brooke looks at Rachel, annoyed.

"Dates, tonight, you pay," Tim informs.

Brooke scoffs, "Look-"

"Okay, sounds good," Rachel agrees.

Brooke is very close to hitting Rachel.

"Sweet!" Tim comments.

Bevin is beaming, "I'm gonna go get Skillz."

"So, who picked me?" Tim asks. Nobody answers. "Come on, who wants some Tim?" Brooke is silently fuming. "Is it you, Brooke?"

"You didn't even get drafted, you little…._Tim_," she says and then turns around and leave.

Tim looks around. Lucas looks slightly sympathetic before leaving.

Haley rushes over to Nathan, "Hey, are you…okay with this?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I mean, it's a group thing right?" Nathan answers a little nervous.

"Yeah," she nods. "Yeah, sure, okay, um…you wanna come by at like…eight?"

"Okay," he agrees.

Haley smiles. She is smiling even more, when Nathan walks away. She looks over to see Lucas approaching Brooke. She quickly walks off.

"Hey, Brooke!"

Brooke stops and turns around with a strained smile on her face, "Hey, look who it is."

"So what time should I be ready?"

Brooke laughs, "Um…you know it's the craziest thing…I sorta got mixed up and…didn't pick you."

"What?" Lucas asks confused.

"It was all Rachel's fault. She tricked me," Brooke begins to explain.

"S-so let me get this straight: you couldn't picked me…but you didn't?" Brooke sighs. "Brooke, we are suppose to be working on our friendship. I told Ally that you were going to pick me, now what?" Lucas asks.

"It just…sort of happened wrong!" Brooke explains.

"She picked Chris Keller," Rachel informs coming up behind Lucas. "And I picked you."

Brooke tries to come up with something to say but she can't. She just glares at Rachel.

"Well, at least somebody wanted me," Lucas comments.

"Luke, someone does and you want her too," Brooke says before Lucas leaves.

Rachel smiles and leaves with Lucas.

The bell rings and Brooke sighs in defeat. Peyton passes her and walks to some benches where Mouth McFadden is sitting.

"Hey, boyfriend," she sits with him. "Looks like we're supposed to go out on a date tonight."

"I know you were just doing me a favor when you drafted me, Peyton…but there's something I have to do tonight," Mouth informs her.

"You're a tough guy to ask out, Mouth," Peyton smiles.

Mouth laughs, "Well…you could come if you want. It's just…kinda un-cool," he tells her.

"Ok, trust me, I've had enough supposedly cool night, un-cool sounds…great," Peyton says to him.

Mouth smiles, "Ok, un-cool it is."

Peyton nods and smacks him on the leg before standing and walking away. Mouth grabs his backpack as Tim drops himself next to him.

Depressed, Tim announces, "Can't believe I didn't even get drafted." Tim looks at him.

Mouth looks ahead, not saying a word, but feels cooler than him.

Chapter 3

Karen Roe is sitting on the front stoop of her house, opening letters. Deb Scott walks up to her.

"So, Dan put up another campaign billboard; over the highway just outside of town," Deb says to her.

Karen is amused, "Yeah, I know, I saw. But if he's gonna buy the election, there's nothing I can do about it." She smiles.

"Actually," Deb reaches in her bag, "there is." Deb walks forward and pulls out a spray can. "Have I ever told you how ridiculous Dan looks….with a mustache?"

Karen is interested. Deb throws the can to her and Karen catches it. They look at each other conspiratorially.

"Ally, are you home," Alex Cannon calls to his sister, through their residence.

"Upstairs," she calls back.

He quickly runs up the stairs, down the hall, and enters Ally's room. She is sitting on her bed doing homework.

"Hey, how was school?"

Ally laughs, "Well, the cheerleaders decided to have boy draft, where I thought, Brooke was going to pick Lucas, only to find out that she didn't and now he has a date with Rachel."

"Is….Rachel…the girl….that was…." Alex begins to ask.

"That's Rachel," Ally answers, annoyed. "So what's up?"

"I need you to go to Brooke's to tell her that she needs to be the company this evening. The board is going to meet and discuss her fashion line.," Alex explains to his sister.

"Why do _I _have to go to Brooke's?"

"Cause I can't get a hold of her on the phone, plus it might be a good opportunity to patch things up with her," Alex informs her.

"Fine, I'll go tell her," Ally says getting off her bed. "You know the things I do for you."

Alex smiles as his sister leaves the room.

Chapter 4

Haley James Scott is examining herself hard in the mirror at her apartment. She's completely dressed for her date and her hair is tied up.

"Whaddaya think?" Haley asks Brooke Davis, who is lying on her bed.

"The same thing I thought ten _seconds_ ago; you look great," Brooke answers.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry if I'm a little nervous. I just have this perfect evening planned for Nathan and me," she puts a necklace around her neck and hold it there. "I can not believe you're not going on your date, by the way," Haley says to her.

"Why should I?" Brooke questions. Haley turns to look at her.

"Hmmm, I don't know, you can pick between 'this whole thing was your idea' or because 'you physically threatened every person that didn't follow the rules'," Haley turns back to the mirror and messed with the necklace again.

The doorbell rings.

Haley drops the necklace, "Oh, shoot, that's Nathan. I'm not ready; where are my shoes?"

"On your feet! _Relax!_" Brooke says to her. Haley stops and sighs. "I'll get it," she jumps off the bed and walks to the front door. "To finish our conversation, I would rather tongue kiss a puss infected sore than ever…go out…with Chris-" She harshly opens the door to Chris Keller.

"Well, well. My date's already dressed for bed." Brooke glares at him. "Looks like someone's a little horny for some Chris Keller," he says walking in.

Brooke scoffs.

Across town, Rachel Getina opens Lucas Scott's door and walks in.

"Hey, Rachel, come on in," Lucas says as she shuts the door.

"Thanks, you ready?"

Lucas is wincing, "Uh…well, I was kinda hard on Brooke this morning, so if it's cool with you, I was gonna go talk to her."

Rachel sighs and sits on his bed, "Luke, you know I was messing with Brooke…and Ally, when I drafted you, right?" Lucas laughs. "And anyway, doesn't she have a date with Chris Keller?"

"NO, she wouldn't do that," Lucas says shaking his head.

"I don't know, I've seen the guy-he's kinda fine," Rachel comments.

Lucas nods annoyed, "Yeah…he's kind of a jerk, too."

"Interesting…and," she sits up, "definitely my type. Well, I was gonna say we could get a workout at the Rivercourt…but instead, let's go to Brooke's house. And I'll officially trade you. You know to work of your _friendship_." Rachel says.

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah, why not? I can't torture Brooke or Ally forever. Well, I could, but where's the fun in that. Besides, I think Ally trusts Brooke more than me on a date with you," Lucas smiles. "Come on," she throws the basketball at the Rivercourt basketball hoop.

Back at Brooke's, Chris is sitting in a revolving chair and Brooke is standing over him, with the front door wide open.

"Look, whatever you heard, you heard wrong!" Brooke informs him.

"So you're not into me?"

Brooke forcefully tries to pull him off the chair, "NO!"

"Wait, so you and Haley aren't going on dates?" he asks.

"NO," Brooke lies. She yanks him off the chair. Nathan Scott walks into the doorway and sees them.

Chris spots him, "Oh, hey-ey, Nate. Here for your…" he looks at Brooke who's shaking her head. "date?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Nathan answers.

Chris smirks at Brooke.

Brooke is annoyed, "Haley, your _boyfriends_ are here!"

Chris grins as Haley enters the room, wearing black dress and heels with her hair pulled back. Nathan stands to attention when he see hers.

Haley smiles, "Hi!"

Nathan shocked, "Wow, you look so-"

"Overdressed," Chris comments. Nathan frowns and Brooke sneers. "So, you girls ready?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Brooke announces.

"Fine by me, I'm good staying in," Chris tells her.

"Well, we're going out. Let me just get my purse," Haley says turning away.

"Actually, um…maybe Brooke's right. I mean, if she's not gonna follow through with this, what're the odds anyone else is?" Nathan asks.

Brooke continues to scoff at Chris. Haley approaches Brooke with a fake smile.

"Could you just, um…just…one second," Haley grabs Brooke's arm and forcefully drags her away.

"Ow! That hurts." Brooke tells her.

Haley waits till they are a good distance away and then lets go.

"Okay, listen, sister. I joined cheerleading and I sat in this stupid draft because of, OH, _you_. Now I am this close to getting an actual date with Nathan so if you don't suck it up, and go out with Chris Keller, I swear the only puss-infected sores you're gonna be licking are your own, when I get through with you, do you get it?" Haley smiles and turns back to the guys. "Okay, great. We're going!"

"Going where?" Ally Cannon ask coming up behind Nathan.

"On dates," Nathan answers surprised to see her at Brooke's apartment.

"Oh…well, you guys maybe, but Brooke cannot," Ally announces.

Brooke walks to the door at looks at Ally, "Why not?"

"You need to be at my father's company in an hour to talk with him and the board member about your fashion line," Ally informs her.

Brooke jumps with excitement, "My day couldn't get any better. I don't have to go on a date with Chris and I may have my own fashion line."

"No, Brooke, you are going on this date," Haley demands.

"Haley, I can't. I have to go talk to some people about my clothes," Brooke informs her.

"Haley, if she doesn't go, she'll lose her job at the company," Ally explains/

"Well, you better find someone to replace you, Brooke Deal is a deal, right," Haley informs her.

Brooke smiles sarcastically, "Well, who am I going to find on such…" Brooke trails of and looks directly at Ally.

Ally realizes Brooke is looking at her, "Ah, no. I heard about this guy. He is a self-centered jerk. I am not going out with him."

"Oh, come on. You can't believe everything you hear," Chris says putting his arm around Ally.

Ally removes Chris' arm and stands on the other side of Nathan. "I can when it comes from people that you've screwed with. Sorry, Brooke, not happenin'," Ally expresses.

"Ally, it's just one date," Haley informs, looking at Ally.

Ally knows that both Haley and Nathan are trying to fix their marriage.

Ally shakes her head, "Okay, fine…but, Brooke, I hope you know I am only doing this for Haley. You owe me." Ally looks at Haley, who mouths the words, 'Thank you' to her. Ally smiles.

All four of them walk to the car. Chris hold the door open for Ally. She smirks at him before getting in.

Across the street, Rachel Getina and Lucas Scott are in Rachel's car.

"Isn't that Ally?" Rachel looks over at Lucas. "And that's Chris Keller, right?"

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas asks watching. "How about we get some beer before that workout, huh?"

"Now you're talking. Let's go," she says, driving off.

Chapter 5

Skillz Taylor stands at the door of Bevin's and knocks. Bevin opens it.

Skillz looks her over and smiles, "First round draft pick, reporting for duty."

Bevin takes his arms and leads him in, "Hey, Skillz, come on in."

Skillz looks at the huge place, "Oh, yeah! This'll do."

"My parents are out of town for the night, so…I was thinking…we'd stay in and watch a movie, maybe have a couple drinks? Is that okay?" Bevin asks.

Skillz doesn't seem to be listening, "Okay? That's better than okay, ma. This is perfect."

"Thanks. So, anyways, I was thinking we could watch _The Notebook," Bevin suggests._

"How about I just watch you and…uh…you can watch whatever it's called," Skillz corrects.

"_The Notebook_," Bevin says standing in front of the television. "Oh my, you haven't seen it? It's only like…the best movie ever." Skillz is too preoccupied with looking at everything Bevin's family owns to care. "Trust me." She bends down to put in the DVD.

"A'ight, whatever you say, Devon," he says still distracted.

"Bevin."

"Yeah…yeah, that too," he comments not paying attention.

Chapter 6

Peyton Sawyer walks into a retirement home with Mouth McFadden.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Mouth. I've been on some kinky dates before but no one has ever brought me to an old folks' home," Peyton informs him.

Mouth laughs, "You've been on kinky dates?"

"Okay, not the point." Mouth laughs some more. "What're we doing here?"

"This is the thing I had to do. I come once a week and I read to Mel," Mouth says to her.

"Wait…who's Mel?" Peyton asks following Mouth into a room. An older gentleman is sitting in a recliner, watching TV.

"Hey, Mel," Mouth says entering the room.

Mel looks at him before turning back to the TV to switch it off. Peyton waits in the doorway.

"Oh, hi, Joe," Mel says to him.

"NO, it's-it's me, Marvin. Mouth," Mouth corrects.

"Oh, sure, Mouse. Come in! Come in," Mel says getting off his chair.

"I, uh, brought you the sports page," Mouth says sitting.

Mel takes the newspaper and then looks at the doorway and spots Peyton.

"Wow! What do you have here?" Mel asks, dropping the paper on Mouth's lap.

"Um…" Peyton is unsure. "we have a Peyton. HI!" she says shaking his hand

"Peyton? That's a pretty name," Mel comments.

Peyton smiles, "Well, you're not so bad yourself."

"Come in, sit down, sit down," Mel insists.

"Oh-" Peyton is surprised.

Mel takes Mouth out of the chair forcefully.

Peyton laughs, "Thank you…um…you've got a really great place."

"Oh, not really. It smells like old people." Peyton laughs and makes a face at Mouth. "Take a look at this." He rushes to his drawer and pulls a framed photo. He brings it to show Peyton. "Did I ever tell you that I used to race cars?"

The picture is of him as a young man, holding a helmet and standing beside a racing car. Peyton takes the picture and looks at it, "Well, you were a handsome devil."

"They called me Fireball. I was kinda fast with the ladies," Mel informs them.

Peyton laughs out loud and looks at Mouth. Mouth smiles fondly at Mel.

"I've got some more pictures around here somewhere," Mel says rushing to his closet.

"Okay, alright," she stands and walks to Mouth. "I have an idea…let's spring him."

Mouth is shocked, "What?"

"Just for the night. This place is depressing, Mouth," Peyton says to his friend.

"Peyton, we can't."

"Hey, Fireball?" Peyton calls to Mel.

"Hmm?" he questions turning back with a helmet in his hands.

"How would you like to do a little driving with us tonight?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, young lady, I'd rob a bank for you if you asked nicely," Mel says very excited.

Peyton laughs and turns to Mouth, "Come on, Mouth, it's just a couple of hours. What harm could it do?"

"I don't know, Peyton, a lot."

Peyton walks to the door. Mel walks to Mouth, "Joey, if you blow this for me, I'm gonna beat you to death with this helmet! Okay?" Mouth nods. "Okay, let's go. Ladies first."

Mouth grabs his coat.

Chapter 7

Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott, Ally Cannon, and Chris Keller walk on the beach with their shoes in hands, well, except Chris.

"Am I the only one who doesn't get the whole beach thing?" Chris ask.

Ally looks back at him in disbelief, "It's a beach. What is there to get?"

"Yeah, but it's such a big tease. I mean, think about it; girls strip down, sometime they go topless…never nude. You can't touch them. It's like a strip club," Chris explains as he looks at a girl in a blue bathing suit. He puts money into her bikini bottom and slaps her behind, "Hey babe!" and then continues to walk.

She takes the money out and looks at him funny.

"So, so what're we doing here, anyway?" Chris asks, putting his arm around Ally, only to have Ally push him away.

"This is where we got married," Nathan comments.

"I thought we'd be alone," Haley says turning towards Chris.

"You guys got married here?" Ally asks.

"It wasn't exactly her. It was just over this ridge. It's so beautiful," she says to Ally. She runs to the ridge and climbs up it. Everyone else follows. "I'm telling you, it is completely untouched. It's like…" she stops and looks out. "Paradise."

Ally walks up behind her and see that once untouched paradise has now become a place of construction. Vehicles moving around and new development is being built.

Haley is distraught, "It's gone!"

Ally stares and Nathan says nothing.

"Paradise gone-seems appropriate," Chris comments.

Ally glares at him, "Shut up!"

Chris looks at her in disbelief as a smile cracks onto Nathan's face.

"There were all these little…purple wildflowers and…trees and…" Haley begins to explain.

Nathan looks down.

"Haley, I'm sorry. Come on, let's just go to the mall or something," Ally says touching Haley's arm.

Haley takes Ally's hand and lets her steer her down. She looks at Nathan who still doesn't say anything. Nathan looks back at it and sighs.

Chapter 8

It's completely dark and the billboard of Dan's face is lit up from below. Karen Roe and Deb Scott walk up towards it, holding a ladder.

"Ready?" Deb asks.

"Deb, I don't think we should. What if we get caught?" Karen questions a little frightened.

"Karen, quit being so responsible," Deb replies.

"I can't help it-that's who I am," Karen informs her.

"Oh, well, not according to Dan's campaign commercial. You know, the one that makes you look psychotic." Karen gives her a look. "Besides, it's harmless fun. We-we'll paint a mustache on him, some black teeth…you said you wanted to do this."

"Well, yeah! That's when I was stuck in construction traffic, staring at his fat face," Karen answers. "Now, I'm chicken."

"Fine, but I'm going up and tomorrow, when you're stuck in traffic, you're gonna wish you'd joined me," Deb says as she struggles to take hold of the ladder.

Karen rolls her eyes, "Fine," she helps with the ladder. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I can't believe she's doing this." Lucas Scott says as he sits on the picnic table at the Rivercourt.

He turns around and looks at Rachel Getina. Rachel rolls her eyes, "So she's on a date with Chris. It doesn't mean anything."

"No, it does," Lucas shakes his head. "This guy has caused a lot of trouble. Ally knows that."

"Okay, so what is the deal with you and Ally anyway?" Rachel asks.

Lucas shrugs, "She has some things that she needs to tell me, before we can be together. She just not ready to tell me, at least right now."

"Right, that's usually what I tell to guys, I'm not really in to," Rachel says kind of confused.

Lucas laughs, "And she knows my history, so she wants to make sure I'm serious about her, you know? Plus-"

"Plus, what?" Rachel asks, getting annoyed with Lucas' excuses.

"She's the 'one'," he answers.

"Why?"

He looks at her, "She just is. I feel it. You know, Pascal says: 'the heart has reasons that reason cannot know'."

"What did Pascal say about Chris Keller?" Lucas looks away, upset. "Sorry, cheap shot." She stands. "Okay, here's the game: you miss a shot, and you drink." He grabs the ball, stands on the bench and shoots it. "You make a shot-" The ball goes through the hoop. Lucas turns and looks at her expectantly. "I drink." She opens the can. "Okay, this was a bad idea."

"This was a bad idea," Mouth McFadden announces as he is strapped into a go-kart. Peyton Sawyer and Mel are in one too.

"Oh, quit complaining and grow a pair!" Mel yells at him.

"You ready, Mel?" Peyton asks.

"That's 'Fireball' to you, Trixie," Mel says to her.

Peyton laughs and waits for the lights to go green. They finally do.

"GO!" Peyton screams.

"Here we go!" Mouth yells.

They race around the track. Peyton yells her excitement. Mouth winces at the speed.

"YOU WANT SOMA THIS?" Mel laughs.

"Mel, be careful," Mouth yells after him.

Peyton sees Mel gaining on her, "HEY!"

Mel laughs and overtakes.

At Bevin's house, _The Notebook_ plays as Skillz Taylor sits on the sofa, watching Bevin.

Bevin looks back at him. "Are you watching the movie?"

"I would, but I can't stop watching you," he informs her.

"Okay, here," Bevin kisses him. "There's more of that if you watch the movie." She grins at the TV.

"Okay," Skillz agrees as he pulls her against him. "Let's watch this damn movie, then."

Bevin smiles.

Chapter 9

Karen Roe and Deb Scott make it onto the platform of the billboard. Deb helps Karen up.

"Okay," Karen expresses very nervous.

"Alright!" Deb says looking at Karen.

"You do it!" Karen says to Deb. "And then let's get out of here. Go, go, go."

Deb looks nervous, "Okay, um…" She runs back towards Karen, the spray can in her hand. "Okay, you do it."

Karen looks just as nervous as Deb, "_No_! You said you would do it.."

Deb sighs, "Okay!"

Karen nudges her on. Deb runs to the far left of the billboard and begins to spray over the writing. Karen watches her and smiles. Deb sprays 'IS' on to the board and turns to Karen and laughs before she continues to paint. As Deb sprays the board, Karen jumps up and down, clapping. Deb is finishes painting, leaving the words 'IS AN ASS' on the billboard. She hands the can to Karen.

"You do the mustache," Deb laughs. "GO!"

Karen takes the can. She sprays one half, goes to do the second half and a pigeon flies in front of her. Karen screams, drops the can and falls, knocking the ladder as she goes. Deb tried to reach for it, but it gets stuck in the branches, out of reach.

Deb puts her hand to her mouth and so does Karen, "Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh!" Ally Cannon says to herself.

She walks across the mall with shopping bags in her hands and takes a seat beside Haley James Scott on the bench.

"Not exactly the _magical _night you had planned?" Ally asks placing her bags on the floor beside her.

"No, I wouldn't say that: crowded mall, Nathan ignoring me," she looks over into the arcade to see Nathan playing a game. "Chris Keller, stealing change out of the fountain." Ally looks over at Chris, who is taking money from the fountain. She scowls at him. "My night with Nathan was _supposed_ to be a dream come true, not this nightmare."

Ally looks at Haley, "Well, keep the dream alive, sister. I'll talk to Nathan."

Haley watches Ally get up and stomp over to Nathan. Ally pulls the plug on the machine, effectively killing it. Nathan turns to her, annoyed and confused.

"Okay, two-part question, Nate. A: I know you don't like Chris, so why the hell haven't you beaten the stuffing out of him yet, so I can go home, and B…if you were just gonna ignore Haley all night, why did you come," Ally asks her friend, confused.

Nathan looks down at the ground and then back at her.

"Nathan, Haley still loves you and I know you love her, so why is it so hard to just take her back?" Ally smiles.

"Kinda like with you and Lucas?" Ally looks away, "I know he doesn't want to get back together with you until he knows the whole truth, but you need to try harder with him," Nathan says as he sees Haley approach Chris, who is still picking change out of the fountain.

"Well, well…Haley James," Chris says as she approaches him.

Haley holds her hand out. Chris hands her the money. She sits beside him and throws the money back in. Chris looks over his shoulder in disbelief.

"What'd you wish for?" Chris asks.

"That Nathan would bludgeon you. Ally and I were actually kind of wondering why he hasn't already," Haley answers him.

"Maybe he's afraid of me." Haley laughs loudly. "Or…or, maybe he doesn't care anymore." Haley stops laughing. "Let's find out." He places his arm around her.

"Hey, stop it!" Haley replies brushing his arms off.

"Come on, either he gets jealous or me, you and Ally have a three-some. Either way, it's win-win for you," he expresses putting his arm back around her.

"Chris, seriously don't," she says, her voice finally catching Nathan's attention.

He looks over from the arcade with a frown, "What the hell is this!"

Chris sees Nathan approaching them, "Oh, well, good news for you, bad new for me!"

"I told him not to," Haley says innocently as Nathan reaches them.

"You better back off, Keller," Nathan warns him.

Chris stands up, "Hey, I just thought someone should be nice to her tonight."

"Oh, yeah?" Nathan says taking a step towards him.

Ally pulls Haley away from them, "Haley, what are you doing? Are you crazy? Nathan is vulnerable and you were practically giving the enemy a lap-dance!"

Haley looks at Ally in shock, "I didn't do anything!"

"You mean, besides kiss Chris and run away with him?" Haley looks at surprised, "You know what, I'm outta here. I only agreed to this cause I was trying to help you out. This whole thing has gotten way beyond the point of _bizzaro_!" Ally says walking over to the bench and picking up her bags.

Haley follows her, "Oh, you mean 'bizzaro' like messing with Lucas, by lying to him. You know you can easily have him back, but you decide to continue to lie to him about the files. Saying that you are doing all this because you care for him, but really all you are doing is breaking his heart."

Chris notices the girls arguing, "Wait, check it out; catfight."

Nathan looks in concern.

"I am protecting him. Everything I am doing is for him, whether you believe it or not," she says looking over at Nathan and then back at Haley.

"Right?" Haley says rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you know what, I'm-I'm done!" Ally expresses turning around and walking away.

"Ally, wait," Chris calls after her.

Haley runs after her, "There is no way you get to waltz outta here. You need to tell me what you are hiding from Lucas."

"Ally, don't go," Chris pleads chasing her down.

Nathan is right behind Chris, "Come here, Keller!"

"I am not through with you," Haley expresses.

"Yeah, well, I am through with you. I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else," Ally says as she continues to walk.

"Come on, Ally, the night's still young," Chris calls to Ally.

"Your night's gonna be over if you touch Haley again," Nathan threatens Chris.

Ally stops in front of an electronic store, and tears fill her eyes as her watches the news broadcast.

"Oh my word, that's Mark's dad," she says out loud as she watches the guy on television being placed in a police car.

"You're ex-boyfriend, Mark?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, the police got him. I don't have to hide anymore," she turns to them.

Nathan smiles at her, "You're free, Ally. You can let Mark go."

"What is going on?" Chris asks confused.

Ally smiles and quickly explains to Chris about her past and who she is.

"I am free to be myself. I can be Ally Cannon," she cries happily.

Chris drapes his arm around her, "Okay, how cool is this? Now we have to celebrate, right?"

She smiles tearfully.

Chapter 10

Karen Roe and Deb Scott stand on the platform of the billboard pacing, looking at the ladder.

"No doubt about it…we're stuck," Deb says nodding.

"Well…he's probably gonna ground me, but…" Karen reaches into her pocket. "I'll call Lucas on the phone." She searches a bit and realizes, "Which I left next to yours in the car!"

"Oh no! GEEZ!" Deb exclaims flapping her arms. She walks over to the far end of the billboard. "Help!"

"Deb! DEB!" Karen runs to her.

"HELP!"

"Deb, you cannot do that!" Karen insists.

"Why not? We're stuck!" Deb informs her.

"Because we'll look like a couple of jack-holes and Dan will win the election for sure!" Deb calms down. "Besides, they've…closed the highway at night because of the construction, so no one's gonna hear you!" Karen explains.

Deb drops her arms to her sides and sighs, "I'm sorry, Karen." She takes a seat on the edge of the platform. "This is my fault."

Karen takes a seat next to her, "NO, look…I wanted to come."

"No, I mean, all of it," Deb begins. "I never should have agreed to stay with Dan during this race. I just…I-I wanted so badly to believe that he'd actually leave Nathan alone. But now I know it's…probably a lie."

"Gotta get outta that house, Deb," Karen informs her.

"I know." Karen nods. "Guess, I'm just…afraid to be on my own. I've always been that way."

Karen smiles, "You're not gonna be alone, Deb…you're gonna be independent. And although you might not see it in yourself, I see that strength in you everyday."

Deb smiles, "Thanks."

"Stupid ladder," Karen comments.

Deb sits a minute and then stands up, "Okay, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"We're getting down," Deb informs.

Karen stands, "How?"

Deb looks around, "Take off your clothes."

Karen laughs, but eventually sees the look of seriousness Deb is giving her.

"HUH?" Karen questions dumbfounded.

Chapter 11

At the go-cart track, Mel continues to race by himself whilst Peyton Sawyer and Mouth McFadden stand on the platform, watching.

"You're a good guy, Mouth. It's really nice of you to spend time with Mel. It says a lot about you," Mouth looks down, smiling. "I bet you're gonna have it all someday."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of running for senator," Mouth expresses to her. Peyton frowns, while Mouth laughs. "I got the idea from Brooke."

"Oh."

"Sorta," Mouth answers.

"Well, Fireball's on a tear. I bet this is a night he won't forget for a while," Peyton replies watching Mel pass them.

"Actually, he probably won't remember it. Mel has Alzheimer's disease, Peyton," Mouth informs. Peyton nods. "He's forgotten huge parts of his life. He was married for fifty years, but…he doesn't remember it. His minds just…opened up over time and everything slipped away; the woman he loved, the house he lived in."

"His youth?"

Mouth nods sadly. Peyton watches Mel, race.

"We should probably take him back," he smiles.

Peyton nods.

At Bevin's house, _The Notebook_ continues to play as Bevin kisses Skillz's neck.

"Wait," Skillz begins, engrossed in the movie. "He's building that house and he don't even know if she's coming back?"

"Um-hm," she responses.

Skillz just watches the movie in wonder. Bevin turns his face to hers but he stops her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," he says turning back to the movie.

Bevin looks at him is disbelief, "I'm gonna get a drink."

She takes her glass and Skillz don't even notice she's gone.

"Yeah, you write those letters, dawg. Write 'em!" Skillz says to the TV.

"So, what about the files on Lucas?" Chris Keller asks Ally Cannon as they sit in her living room on the couch, drinking champagne.

"Are we talking about me or celebrating me?" Ally asks, already feeling the effects of the champagne.

"Oh no, we are _definitely_ celebrating you," Chris informs. "To you."

"We already drank to me like twenty times," Ally smiles..

"No, we drank to your freedom like twenty times," Chris corrects.

"HMM!"

"Then we drank to Mark's dad being caught. Now we're drinking to you." Ally grins. "Free…at last."

Ally squeals and holds up her glass, "To me!"

They clink glass.

Outside on the porch, Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott lean on the edge.

"Any meteors up there?" Nathan asks.

Haley laughs, "Oh, that was a great night. Remember that; watching the meteor shower together?"

Nathan looks at her, "You look nice tonight, Haley."

She blushes, "Thanks."

"I just wish we coulda spent some more time together without all this," Nathan says to her.

"Hmmm, Chris and Ally?"

Nathan looks back towards the house and then at her, "I mean the beach…the balcony at the apartment." Haley looks up at him. "I haven't forgotten about our past, Haley. I know where we got married. I know that balcony is where we made love in the rain. I still feel our past, just like you do." Haley looks at him, tears in her eyes. "I just thought it might be nice to hang out in the present for a night." Haley looks away and leans on her arms on the edge of the porch. "What're you thinking?"

Haley laughs and shakes her head, "Nothing." She sighs, "Just praying for rain."

Chapter 12

Lucas Scott throws the ball at the basketball hoop at the Rivercourt and it goes though.

Rachel Getina catches it, "Well," she throws a can aside. "That's the last of it. Nice shooting, Tex."

Lucas holds up his arms, "So we gonna call it a night?"

"Or we could play a new game," Rachel smiles. "How 'bout strip basketball?"

"You know, I always figured if I met the devil that she'd be hot and holding a basketball," Lucas smiles, leaning forward. "But I'm gonna pass."

"Because of Ally?" Rachel looks at him. "Who's on a date!" Lucas looks away as Rachel walks towards him. "Okay. Take your shirt off."

Lucas squints at her, "Rachel."

"I'm not gonna touch you, you sissy-virgin-boy! I'm trying to make a point. Take your shirt off," Rachel demands.

Lucas scoffs in disbelief and shakes his head. He takes off his shirt.

Rachel tosses the ball to him, "Alright, you say that Ally's the 'one'; your _soul mate_," she walks behind him and takes his shirt. "Well, if that's the case…call upon destiny or…providence…or whatever forces are gonna bring you two together." Lucas looks away and laughs. "And make the shot…blindfolded," she expresses covering his eyes with his shirt.

Lucas laughs, "This is ridiculous."

"Come on! It's your destiny. You can't miss. Okay, can you see me?" she says walking back in front of him.

"No!"

She does some embarrassing dance moves. He doesn't make a single move.

"Okay, I trust you. Now follow my voice. If Ally's the 'one', make the shot," she says to him.

Lucas takes his time. He bounces the ball once, aims, and shoots. The ball goes through the hoop.

"Wh-what happened?" Lucas asks.

"It went in," Rachel responds.

He pulls the blindfold off and looks at the hoop, then down at Rachel. She's stands there, topless, with only the basketball to cover her.

"Nice shot." He looks at her, and smiles slightly. "Make it, take it," she says bouncing the ball to him. He catches it, watching her with uncertainty. Lucas shakes his head and Rachel smiles.

Lucas picks his shirt up and walks to her, with it held up and covers her., "Get yourself dressed, Rach." He turns around and walks away.

"Okay, that's the second time this month you've said that to me," Rachel says holding up Lucas shirt. "You're gonna give me a complex."

"Come on," Lucas says picking up her clothes and walking back to her. "Why sell yourself short like this, huh?"

Rachel takes her clothes from him, "You guys are unbelievable." She begins to get dressed. "We don't give it up, you pressure us. We do give it up and we have self-image problems or we're sluts." Lucas looks at her and smiles, then walks away. "You know, at my last school, we had names for guys like you, Luke." Luke keeps his back to her and shakes his head. "Gay!"

He laughs as Brooke walks on the court., "Am I interrupting?"

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asks putting his shirt back on.

"Well, I came to talk to you, but looks like you and Rachel are a little _busy_," Brooke says as Lucas takes a seat on the picnic table.

Rachel gives her a dirty look.

"Brooke, tell me why _you are here _and _Ally _is on your date with _Chris Keller_?" Lucas questions as Brooke sits next to him.

"Um, I kinda had a meeting tonight with Alex, at the company and _well_…Ally took my place so that Nathan would go. She did it for Haley," Brooke explains. Lucas nods. "Well, I'll let you get back to your_ date_, but, Lucas, um…don't forget about Ally."

Lucas smiles as Brooke gets off the table and walks away. He watches the girls exchange glances before Rachel makes her way to the table.

"So, what's with the dorks of Tree Hill? I mean, every guy is tragically hung-up on somebody. It makes it kinda hard for a girl," Rachel says taking seat next to him.

Lucas looks over at her and smiles, "Well, not if she's _thee_ girl."

"Lucas…is the _one_ for me," Ally Cannon says sitting on her couch, completely drunk.

Chris Keller moves closer, "Actually, my name is Chris." Ally scowls and pushes him away. "Don't be like that, come on, listen, have another beer. To your freedom."

Ally shakes her head, "That's a nice try but you can go now."

"Fair enough, it's late, I'm attractive, it scares you." Ally roles her eyes. "Let me use your restroom." He gets up and Ally sits there, smiling very drunk. "You know, I envy you, Ally. Having found someone…to trust and confide in, like Lucas; someone that won't take advantage of it. Sorta like Haley found Nathan." Chris nods, "I'm sure it'll work out for them, too."

Chris smiles and goes to find the bathroom. Ally sits there thinking about Lucas and his past with girls.

Outside on the porch, Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott sit on the porch ledge.

"I just wanted you to know I don't blame you for any of this," Nathan shrugs and laughs to himself. "You didn't wanna get married." He walks past her.

"Wh-wh-wait a second," Haley jumps of the banister and follows him. "Of course, I did. I was just scared."

"Yeah, and I promised you everything would be okay. I shouldn't have." Haley is saddened by his words. "I think about it a lot. You know; how this isn't the life you would've had if I hadn't come along. It's not the life you should've had."

"It's more," she says to him.

"No, it's not. You'd still have your music. You'd be on tour. You'd probably be a big star by now!" Nathan explains.

"Come on, you're…" she sighs and just looks at him for awhile. "Okay…you know the moment I left the tour? We were playing this club in Illinois…and Chris decides to do a cover of an eighties song called, um, 'Missing You'…and everybody starts singing along, the crowds loving it and they turn the house lights up…and I could see every face out there…and I…fell apart." She looks up at him. "On stage, in front of three thousand people; I lost it. I couldn't sing, I couldn't hear the music. Nothing…because that was the moment that I knew…that none of it could ever be enough without you." Nathan looks down. "All of the celebrity and all of the applause and all the pretty melodies…couldn't fill your void in my heart," she says and then stops and thinks. "So…yeah, I guess you're right; it's not the life I would've had…cause ever since I met you, it has been so much more."

They both sigh and look down.

"There's no chance that, um, you'd wanna go to the last place I had planned for us, is there?" she asks him.

"Well, let's see, it's either take my chances with you or hang out with Chris Keller," Nathan answers smiling.

"Thank you, let's go," Haley laughs as she walks away. Nathan follows her.

Chapter 13

The movie credit roll on the television screen as Skillz reaches over to turn on the lamp that sits next to the couch.

Bevin turns off the DVD player and asks, "Did you like the movie, Skillz?"

"There's just so much love…just so much love," he answers sadly.

Bevin laughs, "It's okay," she pulls him to her. "That's just the power of _The Notebook_. Do you want me to drive you home?" She pauses and then looks at him, "Or…we could go upstairs and make out."

Skillz looks at her sadly, "Can we cuddle a little, first?"

"Sure," Bevin smiles and pulls him of the couch with her.

On the billboard, Deb Scott stands on the edge of the platform in her pants and bra. Karen sits on the edge looking up at her friend.

"Okay, here goes," Deb says as she throws a long length of tied together clothes at the ladder and misses. "Oh, shoot, just a little short." Karen holds up her hands in defeat. "Okay, we're gonna need more clothes," Deb expresses looks at Karen.

"Yeah, well, forget it, Annie Oakley. I already gave you my jacket and my shoes." Deb sighs. "And I made a promist to myself that I would never be maked in front of that man again," Karen informs pointing at the billboard with Dan's face on it.

Deb looks at Karen, "The things I do for you." She starts to take her pants off.

Karen is surprised, "Oh, oh, oh," she stands. "Keep you pants on." Karen unhooks her bra and takes it off, whilst keeping her top on. She hands it to Deb.

"Oh," Deb comments looking at the bra. "That's pretty cute! Where'd you get that?"

Karen smiles, "Oh, didn't I tell you, there was a sale at…" her smiles fades. "Would you just tie it on!"

Deb hurries and ties it on, "Here we go, come on!" Karen claps nervously. "Okay, ready?"

"Come on!" Karen insists.

"And…" Deb throws the clothes and catches the ladder. "GOT IT!" Deb begins to pull the ladder back.

"Easy…easy…" Karen expresses while Deb slowly pull the ladder towards them. They squeal when the ladder finally lands on the platform. "Uh, get dressed and I'll gather up all the evidence. Let's get the heck off this thing."

"Alright," Deb agrees as she begins to untie the clothes.

Karen looks at the billboard and she starts to think. Deb notices the regret on her face.

"I don't-don't wanna leave it like this, Deb. This-" Deb sighs. "We're better than this, Deb. I don't wanna sink to Dan's level."

"Well, you coulda said that before we climbed up here," Deb implies.

"Yeah…what fun would that have been?"

Deb groans and laughs, putting her sweater back on. They laugh and start to pull the sprayed part of the billboard off.

Chapter 14

Peyton Sawyer pulls her car up in front of the Retirement home. Mouth McFadden and Mel get out.

"Okay, Mel, you're home," Mouth informs.

Mel nods and shuts the car door.

Peyton spots his helmet, "Oh, hey…wait! Don't forget you helmet, Fireball." Mel laughs and stops. Peyton grabs it and gets out of the car.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Mel looks at her. "What's your name, anyway?"

Peyton's smile fades and pain crosses her eyes, "It's Peyton."

"Peyton, that's a pretty name," he comments. Mouth looks just as hurt as Peyton. "Did I ever tell you I used to race cars.?"

Peyton struggles, "No, no, you never told me that." She smiles sad ly. "I bet you were great."

Mouth looks away. Peyton hugs Mel. She lets go and smiles at him.

Mel turns and walk back to Mouth, "Take your time, Joe." Mel walks back into the retirement home.

Mouth smiles at Peyton, completely understanding how she feels.

"He deserves better. How long have you known him?" Peyton questions.

"All my life," he pauses for a second. "He's my grandpa." Peyton looks at Mouth sadly. "He just doesn't remember. You know how he's always calling me Joe?" Peyton nods. "Well, Joe's my dad's name…but, they had a falling out…so I come to see him instead." Peyton looks down. "Anyway, I'll be back."

Mouth walks into the retirement home and straight to Mel's room. Mouth opens the door and see Mel looking at a photo of himself when he was younger holding his helmet and standing next to a race car.

"Okay, here we are. You're probably tired, so…I'll see you next week," Mouth informs.

Mel turns to Mouth, "Joe?" Mouth stops and turns back. "I, uh…I know I made some mistakes with you…but one day, you're gonna have a boy of your own…make sure he's a good man.

Mouth nods, with tears in his eyes, "I will." Mel nods. "I love you."

"I love you too, son," Mel says.

Mouth smiles and closes the door to Mel's room. He slowly walks out of the retirement home to Peyton's car. Peyton is sitting in the car, looking at Ellie's bracelet, which she is wearing. Mouth gets into the car.

"You all set?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Mouth, can I ask you a question?" Mouth nods. "Why do you keep coming to see him if he's just not gonna remember?"

"Because I will," he answers and then pauses. "Besides, he probably doesn't have that much time left and…I don't know…nobody should die alone."

Peyton ponders, "This bracelet," she shows it to Mouth. "Is, like, my birth mother's. It's a cancer survivor bracelet." Mouth nods. "But…I told her I didn't wanna see her anymore and sent her away. You know, I know Alzheimer's is this terrible disease, but at least Mel doesn't have to live with his regrets. You know? And all the mistakes his made and…the stuff he wishes he could take back."

Mouth nods, "Yeah, that's true…but I say give my regret…as long as I can keep the good memories too."

Peyton looks at him. She knows he is right, but she isn't sure if she wanted to hear it. She turns away and puts her head in her hand.

"We all have regrets, Peyton. But some of us still have enough time to erase them," Mouth says to her.

Chapter 15

Haley James Scott opens the door that leads to the roof of Karen's Café and walks onto the room with Nathan Scott.

"I thought you were dragging me out here to play miniature golf! What happened?" Nathan asks looking around.

"NO, no, that's gone," Haley sighs. "Kinda like our wedding site."

Haley starts to walk slowly and Nathan follows.

"Yeah, look, I know tonight wasn't what you wanted it to be, Haley," Nathan says to her.

"NO, you were right, I had some unrealistic notions about tonight and I think I just…I had a silly idea that everything would work out perfectly and I would end up in your arms and…" she shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I-I guess I just wanted to hear you say that everything was gonna be okay even if it was just for one night." She groans. "I'm sorry. Anyway, um…" Haley walks to the wall. "Every year, Lucas and I come up here," she pulls the brick from the wall. "And we make predictions about what's gonna happen or what we wish would happen…" she pulls the tin box out and replaces the brick. "During the school year." She walks to Nathan. "And I wanna show you my prediction."

"Don't," Nathan says shaking his head. Haley smiles fades. "I mean, if you show me then it won't come true. It's a wish, right?"

"Please, Nathan," she pleads.

"Okay, give it to me." Haley opens the lid and takes the top paper out. She hands it to him. "You got a pen?"

"Uh, of course I have a pen. I'm tutor girl," she expresses handing him one. "Why?"

"Turn around," he tells her.

"What're you?"

"I need your back," he informs her.

Haley smiles and turns, "Okay." Nathan uses her back to lean on as he writes. "What, what're you doing?"

"I'm writing my own prediction for this year…and a year from now…we'll see," Nathan explains

Haley turns back to him and smiles, "So what's to keep me from sneaking up her and reading what you wrote?"

Nathan shrugs, "I guess, I'll just have to trust you."

Haley smiles, put the paper back in the box and shuts the lid.

Chapter 16 - Montage

Rachel Getina pulls up in front of the Cannon residence and stops her car.

"Ally's house," Rachel sighs and looks at him. "Honestly, Lucas, have I taught you nothing? The end-of-the-night, drunken booty call is the last act of a desperate boy."

"It's not a booty call," Lucas says. "It's the opposite of that."

"Why? Because she's the 'one'? Do you realize how screwed up that logic is?" she questions him.

"I made the shot," he says smiling.

"So you made a lucky shot! Do you really think there's only one person in this entire planet that's right for you?" Rachel asks.

Lucas nods, "I do."

"Okay, what about you saying that you can't be together until she tells you some _things, _as you put it?" Rachel asks.

"She has reasons and I have to respect those. I care so much for her and I can't be without her," he explains smiling.

"Okay, what about Peyton or Brooke. I hear you once had the same feelings for one of them. Maybe Peyton's the one or Brooke's the one, " Rachel says rolling her eyes. Lucas looks away shaking his head. "Or, being that we're still in high school, maybe you haven't met the one."

"But I have…and she's in that house," Lucas says smiling.

Lucas opens the car door and gets out. Rachel looks ahead exasperatedly.

Fergie and Junk are playing basketball at the Rivercourt. Fergie scores and Junk catches the ball and walks away. Skillz Taylor walks up to them and they stop shooting when they see him.

"Hey, look who it is. How's your date with Bevin?" Junk asks.

"Hey, you guys ever see a movie called _The Notebook_?" Skillz asks.

Junk and Fergie exchange glances.

Fergie looks at Skillz, flabbergasted, "She 'Notebooked' you?"

Junk starts to laugh and Fergie joins in. Skillz frowns at his friends.

Bevin is on her phone at her house, "He was really sweet…" she smiles as she pauses for a second. " I totally 'Notebooked' him." She laughs.

Karen and Deb are no longer at the billboard. The paper has been peeled away where they wrote 'IS AN ASS', but now it reads. 'DAN SCOTT FOR ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION'.

Haley James Scott replaces the box inside the wall and then puts back the brink. She's sad as she walks back to Nathan Scott.

"Thanks for tonight," she smiles sadly. "So I know it's a little out-of-the-way, um…actually, I promised Lucas that I would meet him afterwards so we could…talk about how the dates when and stuff."

Nathan seems disappointed, "Yeah, yeah, I'll just, uh…take off."

"Okay."

"Listen, Haley…don't be worried about the beach…or our wedding spot," he tells her.

"I know, Nathan. I am sorry," she shakes her head. "I just hate that it's all gone. You know, the trees and those purple little flowers and…" she can't finish.

Nathan walks up to her and takes her hand, "Here." He puts a little purple flower on her open palm. Haley looks at it in wonder. "The roots are still there." She looks up at him. "It just takes time." He looks down at the flower. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley smiles with tears in her eyes and puts her arms around his neck, hugging him. He hugs her back and she hold onto the flower tightly.

Lucas Scott lets himself into Ally's house. He closes the door and looks around the dark foyer. He peeks into the living room and sees empty bottles of champagne and beer all over. He shakes his head and makes his way upstairs, and down the hall to Ally's room. He opens her bedroom door. He sees a sleeping body on the bed.

Lucas smiles, "Ally?!"

The person on the bed rolls over and looks at Lucas. He is shocked to see Chris Keller laying in Ally's bed. Chris smiles at Lucas, as sadness spreads over his face.

Ally soon walks out of the bathroom wearing a towel and drying her hair, "Chris, you have stayed long enough. You have to go." Ally soon sees Lucas standing in her doorway.

He shakes his head and walks out of the room. Ally looks at Chris and then goes after Lucas.

"Lucas, this isn't what it looks like," she calls after him.

"What, you mean Chris in your bed and you coming out of the bathroom from showering, wearing only a towel? It's exactly what it looks like," Lucas expresses and then walks away from her.

"Lucas, I didn't sleep with him," Ally yells at him.

Lucas ignores her and walks straight out of the house, heartbroken.

* * *

**A/N: I need to know what you all think...if you want me to continue...I need reviews...Please. I have total of fourteen parts to the series, so let me know what you think.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

It the start of a new day and it's the day before the first game for the Tree Hill Raven's boys basketball team. The whole town is excited. People are running around town, with the Tree Hill mascot. Banners are hung throughout the town. Everyone seems to be happy for tonight.

Across town, in the Cannon living room, that happiness and excitement is missing. Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott are sitting on either side of a crying Ally.

"Chris Keller?" Peyton asks.

Ally nods.

"And Lucas think you slept him?" Haley questions.

She nods again.

"Wait, Chris _Keller_? Chris Keller? Peyton asks again.

"Peyton, stop. I didn't sleep with him," Ally insists as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"So why does Lucas think you did?" Haley questions.

Ally looks down and then back up at them, "When Lucas showed up, Chris was kind of in my bed and I was just getting out of the shower."

"What…how did that happen, when Nathan and I left, you were like, pushing him out the door," Haley expresses.

"Well, Chris was waiting for his taxi cause he was too drink to drive. Then well, he followed me upstairs and kept saying all these nice things thinking, I guess, that something was going to happen. I told him that nothing was going to happen. Then well, I pushed him off me, he fell on the bed and seemed to pass out. I decided to take a shower to sober myself up. I wanted to go see Lucas and let him know about Mark. Well, Lucas was in the room when I came out of the bathroom, in a towel, to tell Chris to leave," Ally explains.

Haley and Peyton laugh.

"Guys, Lucas thinks I actually slept with that scum. I would never do that. Sex is too important to me to give it up to someone like that, no matter how drunk I was," Ally expresses.

Peyton and Haley look at each other, raise their eyebrows and then look back at Ally.

"Ally, you…a," Peyton began.

"A virgin?" Ally asks.

She nods her head.

"Yeah," she answers.

"Wow," Peyton says out loud.

"You seem surprised," Ally replies to Peyton.

"I just thought…with a bad guy like Mark…that maybe…" Peyton began to explain.

"Nope, only good thing about Mark, he respected my virtue, even when he was being a jerk," Ally expresses.

"Well…Ally…good for you for waiting. I waited until I got married. One of the best things I did," Haley expresses.

"Okay, have you talked to Lucas?" Peyton asks.

"He won't answer my calls…and I mean, I'm not gonna leave a pathetic apology on his answering machine," Ally comments. Haley looks away. Ally realizes what she just says and turns to her. "I'm sorry." Haley nods. "Sorry!" Haley shakes her head, forgiving her. "But you know what I don't think I need to apologize for anything. I didn't sleep with Chris, but Lucas won't talk to me."

There's a knock on the door and Ally looks up, expectantly. She rushes to the door and opens it. Chris Keller stands there, holding donuts.

"Chris Keller always springs for breakfast," he says holding them up.

Ally scowls at him, " Why? Nothing happened between us." Peyton and Haley rush to the door.

"Oh, you have company." He looks down at the donuts. "Well, I guess we'll have to share," Chris replies ignoring what Ally said to him.

Ally scoffs, grabs the donuts and Haley slams the door in his face.

Lucas Scott is jogging while listening to his iPod. He slowly stops outside of his house and looks at his bedroom door. A week after Ally and him started dating, Ally painted a heart on the door with their names inside it. He looks at it and then turns away from it before walking to the house. He opens the door and finds Brooke Davis waiting for him.

"What are you doing here, Brooke?" Lucas asks taking his earphones out.

"I want to apologize for what happened last night. It's kinda my fault," Brooke expresses standing up from his bed.

"Brooke, Ally sleeping with Chris Keller is not your fault," he replies.

"But if I wouldn't have thought up this stupid boy draft and picked Chris, none of this would have happened," Brooke explains.

"Maybe, but you didn't put Ally in bed with Chris!" he exclaims leaning his dresser

"Luke, do be so hard on Ally. She cares for you, and to tell you the truth, I don't anything happened between them," Brooke says approaching him.

"Brooke, please, just go," he pleads with her.

She nods and walks out of his room.

Chapter 2

Peyton Sawyer and Ally Cannon are walking down Riverwalk.

"Why are you making me walk?" Ally asks walking slow.

"You need to clear your head, leave the scene of the crime," Peyton informs.

Ally scoffs, "Peyton, there was no crime. I did nothing wrong."

"Besides, we have less of a chance of Chris Keller finding us if we're moving targets." Ally mopes, while Peyton laughs. "Okay, come on. I know you think I'm not trying to help, but I am. Okay? I just…I don't know what to say. I haven't exactly been Miss Sunshine for the past seventeen years, you know."

Ally nods, "I really, _really_ messed up, Peyton."

"Ally, you made a mistake. Okay, we all make them," Peyton says to her.

"I know, bur Lucas told me he wanted to be with me. It couldn't be easier than that. All I had to do was tell him that Nathan hired me to help him take down Dan," Ally expresses.

"Alright, honey, I don't know why you're being do hard on yourself. Okay, you didn't cheated on the guy. You just didn't tell him about Dan and you have good reasons for that," Peyton replies.

"Yeah, because Nathan and I decided to wait to tell him, because Nathan thinks that Lucas is too overprotective," Ally says leaning against the railing.

"Ally, you didn't do anything, like you said," Peyton looks at her with sympathy. "So just go and talk to him."

"I can't talk to him, Peyton. He won't listen," Peyton looks away in defeat. "But maybe you would."

Peyton raises her eyebrows, "Me?"

"You're good with words…and pain and Lucas," Ally explains. Peyton frowns. "Please, Peyton."

Peyton shrugs, "Fine, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you," Ally hugs her. "I love ya for it, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, no promises, okay. And you know what? In the meantime, keep yourself busy." Ally nods. "Don't sit around and feel sorry for yourself, okay?"

"Deal." Peyton grins. "I'm gonna go by Brooke's and let her know that I saw her clothing designs in the window of Suburban Filth," Ally says half smiling.

"Good…Brooke is good at keeping people's mind off their problems," Peyton says.

"You know I need a hobby. I got nothing…at least Brooke has her clothes," Ally expresses.

Without thinking, Peyton replies, "I bet you wish _you_ could have had yours last night, instead of a towel, huh?"

Peyton grins and slaps Ally's arm. Ally gives Peyton a look.

Peyton's smile drops, "Too soon?"

Ally nods, "Just a little."

Peyton puts her arms around her, "Sorry!"

Chapter 3

Chris Keller is sitting at the controls in his recording studio. He fiddles around a bit. The door opens and Nathan Scott enters.

Chris stands, "What, you're here to kick my ass cause I slept with Ally?"

Nathan is shocked, "You slept with Ally?"

"Why else would you be here?" Chris questions.

"I came to pay for Haley's studio time." Nathan shakes his head. "You slept with Ally?" he asks again walking towards Chris.

"I like to think of it as sleeping…without the sleep." Nathan scoffs. "But, yeah; until _Lucas Interruptus _walked in," Chris informs.

"You gonna keep doing this evil crap your entire life?" Nathan questions.

"What's so evil about it? Two kids having fun. It's cool,' Chris answers smiling.

"No, it's not cool if other people's feelings are involved," Nathan replies very upset.

Chris grins, "Nah, it's still pretty cool."

"Like when you were messing with Haley, kinda cool?" Nathan asks taking a step to him.

"No, come one, see, that's different - Ally's not Haley. Plus, you don't even like Lucas, do you?" Chris defends himself.

"It's not about Lucas, it's about you!" Nathan takes another step towards him. "You went outta your way to take advantage of a girl who _obviously_ has feeling for somebody else…_again_."

"I didn't got that far out my way. Besides, how do you think I feel?" Nathan looks back at him. "I broke my cardinal rule about sleeping with cheerleaders. I don't…unless there's at least three of them."

Nathan shakes his head, "Not that it really matter, but Ally isn't a cheerleader."

Chris taps Nathan on the chest, "I was kidding, and don't worry about Ally, she's not my type." He smiles up at Nathan. "I like singers.

Nathan flinches towards Chris and Chris falls hard, knocking things over and her goes.

Nathan laughs, "I like to think of that as hitting you." He scowls at Chris. "Without the hitting." Nathan shakes his head, turns around, and walks out of the studio.

Chris struggles to get up, "You didn't even give me my money!"

Nathan smiles as he walks down the hall of the recording studio. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He dials a number, places the receiver to his ear, and waits for the person to answer.

"Hey, you. How you holding up?" he asks.

The person laughs, "I've been better."

"I heard about last night. What happened?" he questions getting into his car.

"Alcohol…but whatever you heard, I did not sleep with Chris," Ally Cannon responds.

"What, that isn't what Chris said," Nathan informs.

"Nathan, Chris and I did not have sex. Lucas just thinks we did cause when he came into my room, I was coming out of the bathroom in a towel, while Chris was laying in my bed. I tried to tell him that nothing happened but he wouldn't listen to me," Ally explains almost wanting to cry again.

"Ally, you need to talk to Lucas. I know you are _waiting_, that's why it surprised me when Chris said he slept you with. Lucas and you are going to get past this. Don't let a jerk like Chris Keller get to you," Nathan informs her as he puts his car in gear.

"Yeah, don't let him get to you either," she responds to him.

Nathan smiles, "That's fair. Listen I have to go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You call me if you need anything," Nathan tells her.

"Thank you, Nate," Ally replies before hanging up the phone.

Nathan shuts his phone and shakes his head.

Chapter 4

In WXTH radio station booth, Karen Roe is sitting opposite of the radio announcer.

"Alright, it's morning on the Hill and we're talking local politics. Our guest today is mayoral candidate, Karen Roe. Hello, Karen ang thanks for being here. Tell us about yourself," the announcer says.

"Sure, um…I was born and raised in Tree Hill, where I have two local businesses," she begins. "I went to school at Tree Hill High and I have a son who's about to graduate from there as well."

"Well, great. Now tell our voters why they should vote for _you_ over your opponent, Dan Scott."

"Because…_this_ town and the people here matter to me. Yeah, I find that some people…more about being a leader than they do about the people they're leading…and I'm a big fan of the Tree Hill Ravens. Go Ravens. Woot!" she expresses, smiling.

The announcer laughs, "Alright, let's take some calls. Our first caller is Keith. He's a…unemployed mechanic…" Karen's smiles fades. "from Tree Hill. Keith, hello and you're on the air.

"Uh, yes. I have a question for Mrs. Roe," Karen rolls her eyes and looks away when she recognizes the voice as Dan Scott's. "I'm sorry, I meant _Miss _Roe. That's right, you're not married." He smiles, "What d'ya think about the fact that your business partner is supporting your opponent?"

Karen grins, "Yes, uh, that is true. Ironically, my business partner _is _married to my opponent…so I will have to forgive her her misplaced vote and her lack of taste. Luckily, she has a better head for business than she does for relationships."

The annoucer laughs.

Dan isn't as happy, "Speaking of relationships, didn't you have a child out of wedlock?"

Karen pauses, "Right, well, I like to think of it as a single parent who is raising her child to be a responsible man." Her face glows, "Unlike the boy who fathered him."

Dan is upset.

"Well said. Alright, let's move on," the announcer comments as Karen continues to smile.

Dan quickly hangs up the phone when he sees Deb Scott standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Deb is annoyed, "What're you, eight-years-old?"

"Oh, right, this coming from the woman who cut the _ass_ out of all my pants," he throws back at her.

Deb walks into the kitchen, "Too bad the one is my life won't go away."

He smiles, "Good one, Deb. But, before you start getting all high-and-mighty, or in your case, just high."

Deb opens the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water, ignoring him.

"Maybe you should think about the deal we made. You're supposed to be _supporting_ me in public." He stands as she walks to him and stops in the doorway. "You wouldn't want me going against our little bargain, would you?" he asks her.

Deb turns to him, "What could you possibly do to me that you haven't already done?"

The front door of the house opens and Nathan enters. He looks at them but continues to walk up the stairs. Dan walks up to Deb.

"Who said anything about _you_?"

Deb looks away as Dan walks up the stairs. Nathan's bedroom door is opened and he walks right in.

"Hey…just wanted to see how the star player was doing before his first game," Dan comments. Nathan sighs and shakes his head, but never turns to look at Dan. "Like a rock, attaboy." Dan pauses a second, "Well, Bear Creek is weak this year. A lot of scouts will be there, though. How's the knee?"

Nathan turns to face his father, "Like a _rock_."

"Good. Anything else bugging you?" he asks.

"Just you." Nathan answers.

"I shoulda seen _that_ one coming," he expresses.

Deb steps in the doorway. Dan turns and looks at her.

"Yeah," Nathan says to himself.

Dan walks out and Nathan sighs and takes a seat on his bed. Deb walks in.

"This doesn't feel like we're getting out, mom." He looks at her sadly. "It feels more like we're staying."

Deb doesn't reply, she just leaves the room.

Nathan gets up and shuts his door. He goes to his closet and pulls out a box. He opens it and inside is a big yellow envelope. He opens and pulls out a book. He leafs through it. It's his father's ledger of all the money he has been scamming.

"Well, mom if you can't get us out, I will," he says to himself.

Chapter 5

"So thanks for coming with me to talk to the people at Suburban Filth. I know I haven't really been the nicest person to you, since…you know…Lucas. But…well, I want to call a truce. I really shouldn't be mad at you. I am the one who pushed him away," Brooke Davis explains as her and Ally Cannon enter the mall.

"Brooke, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you too. I mean, I quit the squad and left you with Rachel. Now she is trying to take over your squad and Lucas. I'm glad that your clothes are such a hit, not only with my father…brother, but with Suburban Filth," Ally expresses as the two girls approach the Suburban Filth window.

In the window, a mannequin is wearing pants with pink letters that spell out: 'FILTH'. Brooke smiles at her designs. The manager of the store sees Brooke and Ally and waves. Brooke's smile widens as they enter the store.

"Brooke, you've got a real eye for fashion. Your designs are gonna be a hit," the manager says to her.

"That is…so great," Brooke answers giddy. "So, so, I mean, wh-what, what do I _do_ from here?"

"Well, I think you're scheduled for the afternoon shift tomorrow," the manager answers.

Brooke and Ally look at each other than back at the manager.

Brooke grins, "No, I mean what's next with my _clothes_? When do I get paid? How _much_ do I get paid and…and do I need to, like, design my own _label_ or put together a hot fashion show or-"

"Brooke, I though you understood; since you work for the company, any designs and profits that you made for the store belong to the store," the manager explains.

Brooke gasps.

"That's not fair," Ally comments.

"She signed a waiver when she took the job."

"That doesn't mean I read it," Brooke expresses. The manager laughs. "These are my designs." Brooke picks up a red top. "I mean, they're mine! I get squat?"

Ally watches the manager walk over to Brooke.

"NO, you get the satifaction of having designed something exclusively for Suburban Filth, and of course, your ten percent employee discount," she explains to Brooke.

"Brooke, they are robbing you. Listen, lady…my brother is big fashion business man with lots of connections. If you screw my friend out of what is rightfully hers…I will make sure that you get what is coming to you. You better think about that. Let's go, Brooke," Ally yells and then walks out of the store.

Brooke glares, before turning, throwing the top behind her, and walking out behind Ally.

"Ally, can you're brother really help me out?" Brooke asks as the walk out of the mall.

"No, but she doesn't know that," Ally says smiling at her friend.

Brooke laughs as they get into her car.

"Hey, so um…I was wondering if you would like to get back onto the squad." Ally looks down and then back up at Brooke. "Ally, this would give us a chance to hang out. Plus, you're really good. Maybe the other girls would see it and we can get rid of Rachel," Brooke comments with a smile.

Ally laughs, "Okay."

"Good," Brooke says back to her and they drive out of the parking lot.

Chapter 6

Lucas Scott is outside his house, painting black over the heart and names that Ally had painted on his bedroom door.

Peyton Sawyer walks up the steps, "Painting while angry? That's original."

"Like cutting your hair," Lucas throws back.

Peyton is amused. Lucas laughs nastily.

"I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about it," Peyton questions.

"Good guess," Lucas replies.

"Well, for what's it worth, Lucas, you are thinking _way_ too far into this," Peyton says to him.

He turns to her, "To be honest with you, Peyton, right now…I don't know what I think."

Lucas continues to paint as Peyton looks away.

"Okay, I know you're upset."

"No," he begins as he turns back to her. "not really. I'm more…disappointed…than I am upset." He turns back to the door and begins to paint again.

"Luke, Ally has made mistakes, okay? Kinda like us, but she's not that _kind_ of person."

"Yeah, well she has a really funny way of showing it. But you know what? It was made it perfectly clear that we weren't going to be together until some things we explained. I made the mistake of thinking we were meant to be with each other, even if those things weren't explained. I won't make that mistake again," Lucas expresses as he finishes painting the door.

Peyton watches Lucas for a while, then gets up and walks away. She walks home and calls Ally as soon as she walks into the door.

"How did it go?" Ally asks.

"Not that good. Ally, you need to tell him that you didn't sleep with Chris. You need to tell him about Dan. He is really just disappointed in you. I guess he kind of has a right. I mean, he just figures you telling him that you didn't sleep with Chris is just another lie, since you haven't told him about why you have those files," Peyton comments to her friend.

"I know, Peyton. I need to talk with Nathan first. I need to know what he wants to do.

We are so close to nailing Dan, you know," Ally explains.

"I understand, but think about it…is bring down Dan, worth losing Lucas?" Peyton asks before hanging up the phone.

Ally clicks her phone shut and sits on her bed. She walks over to her closet and pulls out a box that say private. Inside are the police files on Nathan, Dan, and Lucas. She sets them on her bed and looks at them. She looks to her left and see a picture of Lucas and her at the pier on their first date. She smiles and then looks back and the files. Her smile fades as tears run down her face.

"What am I going to do?" she asks herself as she lays down on her bed and cries.

Chapter 7

The next day, the basketball team and the cheerleaders are all sat in a classroom. Coach Whitney Durham stands at the board, drawing up plans for their first basketball game. Tim Smith leans over to Nathan.

"Hey, dude." Nathan turns to him. "Did you hear. A bunch of the guys on the team are gonna get tattoos after school."

Nathan looks confused, "Since when? I thought we were just shaving our heads."

"Well, yeah…well, you're the first to hear about it, but…it was my idea," Tim expresses. Nathan scoffs. "It's pretty dope, huh?"

"It's stupid," Nathan comments.

Tim laughs, "Hell yeah, it is." He puts up his hand to Nathan. "It's crazy stupid." Tim continues to hold up his hand, expecting Nathan to slap it.

"Got a question, Smith?" Whitey asks.

Tim looks at Whitey and then back at Nathan before lowering his head and turning back to his seat. Nathan does the same.

In front of Nathan, Lucas Scott sits. He turns to Peyton Sawyer, who is sitting next to Nathan.

"Hey?" Lucas whispers to Peyton. Peyton looks up at him. "I thought about it…and you're right." Peyton raises her eyebrows. "I'm gonna talk to Ally." Peyton nods and smiles. He smiles back as he looks at the empty seat next to him, "Hey, Ally."

"Okay you know what? She just joined the squad again and she was really excited about it, so she must be in pretty bad shape. You know, she won't be allowed to cheer in the game tonight," Peyton says to him.

He smirks, "Nothing really to cheer about, anyway."

Peyton squints at him and he turns around. Peyton looks over at Brooke Davis, who is sitting on the other side. Brooke shakes her head and looks back down at her book.

"Oh!" Bevin says raising her hand. "Oh, old coach guy."

Whitey slowly turns around, "Coach Durham and shhh!"

"Okya, fine, but, um…" she begins.

"But what?" he asks crossing his arms.

"Well, actually, what I was going to say was, why don't you have Nate cut hard to the strong side, Brandon screen away and pressure release, and that'll free up Lucas on the wing," Bevin explains with confidence.

"I said…" Whitey begins, heavily underlining the word, 'shh' on the board. "shh!"

Bevin's smile drops and she looks back down.

Whitey frowns and turns to the board, "You know, actually, that's not bad."

Bevin smiles and the bell rings. Everyone stand and gathers their things. Lucas smiles at Peyton, for he is surprised about what just happened.

Nathan and Tim exit the classroom together.

"Dude, do not leave me hanging. Tattoos after school," Tim expresses to Nathan.

Nathan laughs and Tim walks away. He stops at Haley James Scott who's just finishes decorating his locker, with a basketball hoop and purple flowers around the rim.

Haley steps back, "Whaddaya think?"

"I think it's still weird that you're a cheerleader," he comments. She laughs. He touches the purple flowers. "Purple flowers, huh?"

"Hmm."

"It looks great, Haley," he smiles.

"So do you," she replies.

Nathan looks down at his shirt and tie, "Yeah, Whitey's new rules." He lifts up the tie, "Ties on game day, run till you puke."

"Hmmm, won't that ruin the tie?" she jokes.

Nathan shrugs.

Haley laughs, "Alright, I'm gonna take off. I know you have to focus on the game but this was just, uh…" She holds her arms out to the locker. "Mandatory. You're gonna do great tonight."

"We'll see," he replies.

Haley slaps his arm before walking off. Nathan opens his locker. Lucas approaches his, which his decorated with lots of colors and especially pink with a lot of half naked pictures of men and I sign that says, 'DO IT FOR THE BOYS'. Lucas has a pained expression as he turns his back on it.

"Oh, uh-uh," is all his says covering his face,

Nathan looks at him and the locker and smirks. "Nice locker," he comments walking past him.

Lucas looks up at him briefly, before Rachel Getina stops in front of him.

"Surprise," she says. Lucas points at her. "Guess who decorated your locker?"

"Let me guess; you or _Tim_," he comments.

"Well, after our so-called date, I thought you might like it," she informs him.

"It's very you," he smiles as Peyton comes up between them.

"Could be worse…could say dyke!" she smiles and then leaves.

Lucas groans and then they all go their separate ways. The corridor is empty when Ally Cannon appears. She looks around, making sure nobody's there before she heads to her locker. She opens it and sees the decorations Lucas put in her locker the day after she painted the heart on his door. She looks away tearfully and slams the locker shut before rushing away.

Chapter 8

At lunch that day, Peyton Sawyer walks to a bench where Haley James Scott is sitting.

"Hey. You seen Ally?" she asks.

Haley is sitting alone, eating an apple. Peyton sits beside her.

"Hmm, no but I talked to her. She told me she was running late," Halley comments.

"Guess late turned into never," Peyton expresses.

"What'd she skip?" Haley questions.

"I wouldn't think twice about it but it's her first day back on the squad and she was really excited about it…so I don't know," Peyton explains as she looks around the quad.

"Has she talked to Lucas yet?"

"NO, but we have to figure out a way to make her," Peyton informs her.

"_We_? You want my help now?" Haley asks.

Peyton smiles, "Why so surprised? You are the resident expert on making things better after royally screwing them up."

Haley looks at her and turns away in disgust.

"That was a joke," Peyton informs her.

"Ally didn't screw anything up, she just needs to talk to Lucas," Haley expresses, not really believing that what she said was a joke.

"Any ideas?" Peyton asks.

Haley sighs and thinks, "I got nothing. I really don't know the girl. You are the one that's been hanging out with her. Do you have any ideas?"

Peyton looks away and then back at Haley, "Yeah, there might be one thing."

Haley's interested.

Chapter 9

In WXTH radio station booth, Dan and Deb Scott are now the ones sitting across the radio announcer.

"For anyone just tuning in, mayoral candidate, Dan Scott is her with his _lovely _wife, Deb. Good to see you." Deb nods. "Thanks for joining us. Maybe you'd like to, uh, tell our listeners a little about yourselves."

"Well, I think most people in Tree Hill remember me for my days in basketball. Either that or driving around in their cars courtesy of Dan Scott Motors," Dan explains gloating. Deb looks away. "But my platform is simple, Dave. Family values. It's all starts at home-with good parenting, loving relationships…" He looks over at Deb. "Deb, sweetie, is there anything you would, uh, you'd like to add?"

Dan passes over a piece of paper for her to read from. Deb looks at if before gaping at the announcer. Dan winks at him. The announcer has no idea what's going on. "Um…" she begins to read it emotionlessly, "Dan is _everything_ to me. I trust him with my _heart_, I trust him with my _son_?"

"Right," Dan adds,

"And I definitely…" she continues, trying not to laugh. "Trust him with this _town._"

The announcer gives Dan a look. Dan looks down.

Deb continues with the fakest voice ever, "There is no better candidate for mayor." She drops the paper as she finishes.

"Wow, that was beautiful, Deb. I think I'm gonna cry," Dan comments.

"Me too," Karen Roe says as she listens to the radio broadcast, sitting in the livign room of her house.

"Let's gee if we can get…" the announcer begins, but Karen switches of the radio. She hears the front door open and shut and soon Lucas Scott walks into the room. He lifts a pillow off the couch and dumps himself on it.

Karen gasps, "Is that Lucas Scott, star player of the Tree Hill Ravens?"

Lucas hugs the pillow and doesn't look at her, "No, how about, Lucas Scott, star chump of the Tree Hill cheerleader?"

"You wanna talk about it?" she asks.

"Not much to talk about. The girl that I thought was the one for me went out of her way to prove that she wasn't?"

"The girl being Ally Cannon?" Karen questions.

"Am I that obvious?"

"About as obvious as a black _door _on the side of my house," Karen comments a little annoyed,

He looks up at her, "Sorry about that."

Karen looks at her son in sympathy, "OH, Lucas…look, it's her loss. There are a ton of girls out there that would be lucky to have you."

"I'll make sure to tell those girls my mom said so," he informs her.

"I'm serious. You know, a customer once told me that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else," Karen expresses as she licks the seal of the envelope that she's holding. She stops when she realizes what she's just said. "Oh my word. I just realized what that meant." She places her hand over her mouth. "OOOOOO, I though it was more philosophical. You know, get to know them, don't get under them."

"MOM!" Lucas pleads.

"Ah, scratch that," Karen informs.

She looks at him and Lucas looks down. Karen moves over to him and pats his arm.

"I, I know that you're going through a rough time…but you have a game tonight and basketball always makes you feel better." Lucas looks up at her. "Well, that and cake."

"That was when it was fun," he tells her.

"Don't let your heart…get in the way of the one thing you love more, just do your best," Karen says to her son.

Chapter 10

Ally Cannon stands in her kitchen hovered over a half eaten chocolate cake. There is a knock at the door and she hears it open. Soon Haley James Scott and Peyton Sawyer enter the doorway of the kitchen. They stop when they see what Ally is doing.

"It's gonna be okay, just…just step away from the cake," Peyton expresses. Haley laughs. "You have too much to live for."

"Like what?" Ally asks with her mouth full.

"We missed you at school today," Haley comments as her and Peyton take seat on the opposite sides of the counter.

"Couldn't see him, not with the way I know he is going to look at me with. You guys, how am I gonna face Lucas if I can't even face a locker he decorated for me?" she asks them.

"Oh, just tell him what really happened, Ally. Nobody in this town deals with their problems head-on," Peyton comments.

"And why would he care?" Brooke asks.

"Because he care about you, Ally, but all he ever hears is lies. And really what you are doing is not bad," Haley begins to explain.

Ally looks at Haley briefly and then turns to Peyton.

"Yeah, cause the truth is locked away in your closet," Peyton expressed.

"In a box, that has files on Dan, Nathan, and Lucas, with evidence to bring down Dan," Haley finishes.

Ally looks at Peyton, "You told her about the files and Dan?"

"No!"

"No, Ally…Nathan told me," Haley answers. Ally turns her attention to Haley. "He told me the night of our date."

Ally looks down and shakes her head.

"Okay, alright, not the point. The point is, you need to stop hiding. Bringing down Dan is not worth losing Lucas. Just talk to him," Peyton say to her.

Ally scowls, takes some frosting off the cake and licks her finger.

Chapter 11

Lucas Scott is at the Rivercourt by himself, still in his shirt and tie. He get the ball through the hoop. Dan Scott walks onto the court, clapping.

"Wow, you know, you're really good with your play against, uh…" Dan looks around. "Nobody."

Lucas smiles humorlessly and walks away.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Dan comments.

Lucas turns back around and quickly approaches Dan, "What d'ya want, huh? To choke me again, to threaten someone…what?"

"How about a quick game of one-on-one?" Dan asks holding out his hands.

"Yeah, I'll pass," Lucas answers.

"Good answer." Lucas looks away. "And that's exactly what I want you to do tonight, pass the ball…to Nathan," Dan explains.

"Mental note: Nathan's daddy wants me to pass it to him," Lucas expresses rolling his eyes. "Yeah!" Lucas turns and walks away.

"How's the heart?" Dan asks. Lucas stops walking and turns around. "Medication slowing you down?"

"Don't worry about it," Lucas tells him.

"Is that what you told Whitey?" Dan asks. Lucas' look tells all. "Oh…you haven't tol him, yet. I can see why, if he knew that one of his players could drop dead at any minute, he would let you play. Well, I can't see any reason why he'd need to know as long as you do what I tell you. Pass the ball to Nathan." Dan smirks as he begins to walk away from Lucas.

Lucas waits before his anger wins and he throws the ball at the hoop. It hit's the board hard.

Dan turns around, "Oh, missed again." He smiles, "Oh, by the way, how is the new girlfriend? I've heard she's gotten around."

Lucas quickly walks you to Dan, "You know, Ally may not be my favorite person, but if you hurt her in any way…I will make sure that you get what is coming to you."

"Right, you keep believing that," Dan expresses almost laughing.

Dan smiles at Lucas, before he walks off the court, leaving Lucas to deal with his emotions.

Chapter 12

Chris Keller is standing outside of Nathan's house. He knocks and waits. Dan Scott opens the door a crack and sticks his head out.

"Hey, I'm Ch-" Chris begins.

"Chris Keller. No need to introduce yourself, son. Come on in," Dan says, looking around before opening the door. A red vase falls down and Dan catches it. "Oh, little gift for the wife," Dan laughs.

Chris frowns, before smiling uncertainly. Dan steps aside to let him in. Chris follows him inside to the living room. Chris sits in a chair as Dan walks over to the bar to pour them drinks.

"You know, it's nice to meet you. I'm practically your biggest fan," Dan informs him.

"You have good taste in music," Chris comments.

Dan walks over to him with two glasses, "Music? Uh, no. I'm a fan of how you screwed up my son's marriage and my other son's relationship." Dan hands Chris a glass. "You see, you accomplished, with one kiss, what I was trying months to do. Nice work," Dan grins.

Chris laughs. "What can I say? I'm a good kisser."

"Then you messed up Lucas' relationship, but getting Ally drunk and then sleeping with her," Dan continues.

"Well, to tell you the truth, nothing really happened, Lucas and everyone else just thinks it did," Chris confesses.

Dan laughs, "You remind me a lot of myself. Maybe I know your mother." Dan expresses.

Chris looks away and pick up a picture of Dan and Deb together on the beach.

"So, you took Nathan's wife, Lucas' girlfriend, now what do you want? And if you say mine, be my guest," Dan laughs.

"Nah…" Chris continues to look at the picture. "I mean, she's definitely a MILF…" He sets the picture back in its place. "But for now…" He sets down his glass and stand up, "I just need the five-hundred dollars Nathan owes me."

"Five-hundred dollars?" Chris smiles and shrugs. "Well, since I'm my son's bank, do you mind telling me what I'm paying for?" Dan asks.

"Haley's studio time, Nathan's idea. I'm helping her record again," Chris informs him. Dan looks annoyed. "Still my biggest fan?" Chris smirks.

"I didn't realize I was producing her next album," Dan says.

"Actually, I am…but I could see how you'd want to…it's gonna be really good," Chris explains.

Dan smiles, takes money out of his back pocket, and gives it to Chris, "Make sure you thank me in the liner notes."

Chris takes the money and turns away to leave.

"Hey, Chris?" Chris stops, but doesn't turn back. "Before you go, maybe you wanna talk about making some real money," Dan says smiling.

Chris looks around. Dan's grin becomes evil.

Chapter 13

Nathan Scott is at a bench in the Tree Hill locker room, getting changed, when Lucas Scott walk up to his own locker and dumps his bag on a bench before turning to the locker.

Nathan looks at him, "Heard about what happened Saturday night."

Lucas turns to him, exasperatedly, "_And_?"

Nathan takes off his tie before commenting, "And if all this stuff about Ally is gonna make you play any worse, you should just take yourself outta the game right now."

Lucas bangs his bad down, pissed, "Thanks for your concern, but how about you mind your own business?"

"The game is my business, alright? And I don't want you screwing it up over Chris," Nathan expresses.

Lucas scoffs, "You're the one to talk." He steps over the bench to his brother.

"Yeah, I am. See, my game's gotten better, your game sucks…fix it," Nathan informs his brother.

"Well, your marriage sucks…_fix it_!" Lucas shoots back at him as he turns back to his locker.

Nathan thinks about what Lucas says and then turns to him, "I'll tell you what…I'll give you the same brilliant advice you game me when Chris kissed Haley." Lucas turns back around holding out his arms, waiting. "Just forgive her, man. She loves you." Lucas shakes his head in disbelief. "Doesn't help much, does it?"

"Nathan, Ally doesn't love me," Lucas tells him.

"Lucas, do you actually think that Ally would sleep with Chris Keller after everything he has done. If you do, you don't know Ally as well as you think you do," Nathan turns back to his locker.

Lucas looks at his brother and then turns to his locker. Nathan turns back around, arguing with himself, whether to tell Lucas the truth about Ally and about Dan. He realizes that this is Ally's battle and she is the one that is going to have to tell him. He turns back to his locker and takes out his cell phone. He walks to the other side of the lockers and dials Ally's number. She picks up after the first ring.

"Hey, Nate," she answers.

"Hey, just calling to make sure you are okay. I didn't see you in school today," Nathan whispers into his phone.

"Couldn't face him, you know. He keep seeing that look of disgusted on his face, when he saw Chris is my bed. I just couldn't see it every time I walked down the hall you know," Ally explains very sad.

"Well, you had me worried. Kinda sad that you won't be here at the game tonight," Nathan expresses.

"I will be. I'm gonna try and talk to him," Ally informs.

Nathan smiles, "Good…he is really upset and I think the truth might help…both of you," he says to her.

"Okay, well Nate, good luck," she replies.

"You too," he says before hanging up his phone. He walks back around the lockers and puts it away. He looks over at Lucas. He notices that tears are in Lucas eyes. He feels sorry for his brother, but he turns back to his locker so he can focus on the game.

In the Tree Hill High High School gym, the buzzer sounds and the Ravens' mascot runs to the bench. Mouth McFadden is at his announcer's table.

"Good evening and welcome to the sold-out start of what could be the greatest season ever…" Ally Cannon listens from her laptop as it's broadcasted from . "For the Tree Hill Ravens." Ally watches sadly. "If you're a fan of Ravens basketball, it's gotta be killing you not to be here tonight. We'll head ot the locker room where I'll try to get a word with the players before the game."

Gigi Silveri smiles, "And I'm gonna hide inside the locker room to get a look at them after."

Mouth shakes his head, "Gigi Silveri, ladies and gentlemen."

Chapter 14

Chris Keller is sitting is in his studio, when Haley James Scott walks in wearing her cheerleading uniform. She isn't happy.

"Well, well," Chris says standing.

"Shut up!" she picks up her bags and walks back to the door. "I can't believe you are telling everyone that you were with Ally."

"Are you jealous?" Haley looks at him in disgust. "I swear, I though about you the whole time, Haley."

Peyton Sawyer appears in the door, overhearing what Chris just said. She walks through the door.

"You're a jerk," Haley expresses.

"Careful, that's just what Ally said right before we hooked up." Peyton walks between Haley and Chris. "Hey, what's up, blondie?"

"You and Ally did _not_ hook up!" Peyton smiles misleadingly before slapping him hard.

Chris' head snaps back. Haley looks at Peyton, impressed. They wait a bit before turning to the door. They both look back once, simultaneously, glaring before leaving. Chris looks away, rubbing his cheek.

Moments later, Peyton is driving and Haley's is sitting in the passenger's seat of the car.

"Thanks for picking me up," Haley expresses.

"Yeah, no problem. You needed a ride, I got to slap Chris…win-win," she answers.

Haley laughs, "I can't believe you did that." Peyton smiles. "Though, sometimes I feel like you wanna slap me."

Peyton looks over at her for a second, "Look, I know I've been a bitch."

"You haven't been that bad."

Peyton grins, "Please, Brooke's been calling me…Peyton Marie Sawyer." Haley looks at her confused. "PMS," Peyton elaborates.

Haley laughs, "Oh!"

"Yeah. I just…I'm so tired of everyone leaving…or lying. You know, they all have really great reasons but it still hurts. SO I guess I've been taking out all my anger on you cause…you're the only one who's come home and you've been truthful." Haley smiles. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," Haley answers grateful.

Peyton nods.

Chapter 15

In the Tree Hill locker room, Lucas Scott walks around the corner in the locker room. He's holding his medicine bottle and looks at one. He swallows it before walking back around where another player in standing. He slips the bottle into his coat pocket before shutting the door.

Nathan Scott is sitting on the bench, getting his ankle wrapped. He knock fists with the guy, before standing and thinking about Haley and Ally. He reached into his jersey and pulls out this necklace with is wedding right hanging off it. He takes it off and looks at the right. He puts both on top shelf of his locker and closes the door.

In the hall of the high school, Chris Keller opens the door and walks into it. He looks around, hearing laughter and stops.

"Nice," he says to himself seeing Rachel Getina, Bevin and another cheerleader standing together, laughing.

"I don't get it," Rachel comments to the girls as Bevin laughs again.

"Three cheerleaders," Chris says looking up. "God loves Chris Keller." He walks towards the girls. "You're Rachel, right?" Rachel looks up at him. "You just made my 'to do' list."

"You're on mine, too," she expresses, making Chris smile. "Under 'make fun of pathetic old guys combing high school for girls'." Chris' smile fades, while Bevin laughs. "I don't talk to losers."

"Oh, you made an exception with Lucas then," Chris comments. "You are the Rachel he's using to make Ally jealous." Rachel looks away. "Oh, have fun with that."

He winks at Bevin and walks away. Bevin waves. Rachel gives her a look.

"Sorry," Bevin says but still looks in the direction Chris went.

Back in the locker room, the team is sitting around, waiting for the game to start. Tim Smith rushes over to Nathan and pulls up his shirt to show his lower back to Nathan.

"Dude, check this out," Tim says to him.

Nathan squints and backs away slightly, "Nice tramp-stamp, Tim."

"Huh?" he questions.

Nathan laughs, "I don't know what's worse, the fact that you got a tattoo above your ass or that it's a naked baby angel."

"It's a cherub." Nathan laughs again. "Well, what'd you get?"

Nathan points at his head, "Just a shaved head, Tim. That's it."

Coach Whitey Durham walks into the locker room. He sees Tim, "Put your clothes back on Smith."

Tim walks to Whitey and turns to show his back, "I was just showing Nathan that I got my number 55 tattooed on my back to support the team, Coach."

"Oh, well," Whitey bends down and picks up a jersey. "That's too bad…" He throws it to him. "because now you're number zero."

The team laughs as Tim looks down at his jersey.

"Right, gather round," he tells the team. The team complies and moves around to listen to Whitey. "Usually, before the first game of the year. I tell my players to get out there and do your best. I tell the seniors…that this is the last year they'll play as Ravens, so make the most of it. Well, that's all true. Except this year, there's one difference. When you leave…I've leaving too." The players look at each other. "At the end of the season…I'm retiring." He smiles tightly. Nathan and Lucas exchange glances.

"Now, you boys have worked harder than any team that I've ever coached. You've got the talent and the desire to be the best team I've ever coached. I know it, you know it, now it's time to make everybody else know it. SO I WANT YOU TO GO OUT THERE AND START THE SEASON LIKE CHAMPIONS BECAUSE THAT IS HOW I INTEND TO END IT!! LET'S GO!!" Whitey exclaims with excitement.

The team claps and stands as the exit the locker room. Whitey follows them. Nathan laps behind to with Lucas.

"Hey," he says, stopping Lucas from passing. "You know, if you screw us, you screw Whitey too."

Nathan walks out, leaving Lucas alone looking at the floor.

Chapter 16

It's dark in the gym and only a spotlight is shining on the floor where the cheerleaders are performing. Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, and Haley Scott James are all saddened by Ally's absences and their faces show it. The routine is soon over and the cheerleaders pick up their pompoms and walk to the announcer's table, forming two straight lines on both sides. The mascot walks down between them first, then the players run on.

"Starting for your Tree Hill Ravens…at point guard, number zero, Tim Smith!" Mouth announces.

Tim runs out and slaps the hand of the reserve team who are standing beside the cheerleaders.

"At center, number thirty-two, Jabar Kelley!" He copies what Tim did. "At power forward, number 12, Brandon Roth! At shooting guard, co-captain, number 3, Lucas Scott."

It's like slow motion at Lucas take his turn running down the cheerleaders.

"And finally, co-captain and last year's legue high scorer, at small forward, number twenty-three, Nathan Scott." Mouth announces as Nathan enters the court in slow motion.

He slaps the hands of his fellow teammates, except Lucas.

"And, now to sing out national anthem, straight off his tour, Tree Hills own," Mouth begins as his smile fades and the tone in his voice dulls, "Chris Keller."

Chris walks out onto the floor and smirks at the screeches her's getting from the female population, "Thank you, Tree Hill." Chris looks over at Nathan and Lucas, "This goes out to all your girlfriends." He looks to the crowd, "You know who you are."

Lucas looks over at Nathan, "I hate that guy."

Everyone turns towards the announcer's table as the American flag is dropped.

"_Oh say can you see, By the dawn's early light_…" Chris sings.

Outside the school, Dan Scott is standing in the entrance of the gym. He looks at his watch, obviously waiting for his wife, Deb Scott. He looks to his left as see her walking down the path.

"Where the hell have you been? You know we need to make an entrance as a couple!" Dan asks at she approaches him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dan. I was cleaning up shards of glass from the base that feel of the door and nearly killed me!" Deb replies.

Dan smiles, "Well as long as you're okay."

"I'm more than okay," she tells him turning to the entrance of the gym. "According to the radio, Karen's making quite a come-back in the pools. Apparently, a lot of people think you come across as…egotistical. Imagine that. Maybe she'll win after all," Deb grins as she goes to the open door.

Dan grabs her arm, stopping her, "That vase must have hit you pretty hard. No stick out your chest and try and look pretty. The public's waiting." Dan lets go and practically shoves her towards the door. Deb opens the door.

Chapter 17

In the gym, the game is underway. The referee blows the whistles.

"Ah, yeah, it's Tim Time baby!" Tim Smith says to his opponents.

Lucas Scott walks forward, clapping. He looks sideways and sees Chris Keller standing there. He looks back repeatedly before finally hallucinating and see Ally standing with Chris, kissing him. Chris looks sideways at Lucas and gives hi a thumbs-up sign. Lucas straightens and Chris is alone again, shrugging. Lucas squints at him.

The referee blows the whistle and throws the ball into the air. The opposing team gets it first Lucas finally snaps back to reality and starts moving. His opponent makes the first shot easily. The team does nothing to block and Lucas is too late. Lucas turns around and runs towards Nathan Scott.

Nathan is running backwards, "Hey, quit looking at Keller. We already know he can score." He shoves Lucas.

Down the court, Tim tosses the ball to Lucas. He shoots but misses. They run across the court and the other team shoot, miss but get the rebound and makes it the second time. Whitey waves his hand in distaste. Lucas stops running and bends slightly, breathing hard.

The other team makes the several points. Nathan gets the ball and even misses a few shots.

Nathan dribbles the ball across the court, he jumps and gets the ball through the hoop. The crowd jumps up, screaming in delight.

Later in the game, Tim throws the ball at Nathan who dodges a player and throws the ball to Lucas. Lucas gets in through the hoop. The cheerleaders cheer. The next play for the Ravens, Tim is passed the ball and heads straight for the basket. He jumps and gets the ball stuck at the side of the hoop. Whitey looks pissed.

The game continues to go bad for the Ravens. Points are scored over them.

Mouth McFadden notices that Lucas is struggling, "Scott having a little bit of trouble. He's not looking too good right now."

"Oh, he's looking good," Gigi Silveri adds.

Lucas misses another basket and the scoreboard shows the score's forty-three to twenty-three, with the Ravens trailing.

Ally Cannon is still listening to the web cast while lying on her bed. She looks over at the box that sits on her bedroom floor. She get up and walks to it. She pulls out the files and looks at them. She takes a look at the picture of Lucas and then looks back at the files. She picks them up, throws them in the trash, and walks away from them.

Back in the gym, Lucas squints at Chris again. He's chatting with some girls and eating popcorn. Lucas run between him and Nathan, who has the ball.

"I'm open, Nathan…ball," Lucas shouts, holding out his hands.

Nathan spares Lucas a glance, turns away, reconsiders and turns back to Lucas.

"BALL!" Lucas insists.

Nathan throws the ball hard. Lucas steps aside and it hit Chris on the head. He groans and falls backwards off his seat. Nathan laugh, impressed. Whitey throws his board on the floor angrily. Lucas turns to look at Chris before slowly turning back to look at Nathan, a huge grin plastered over both their faces.

"That's the best play you've made all night," Nathan comments to his brother.

Lucas walks off the court and Whitey glares at both of them.

The final buzzer sounds, the game is over, and the score reads: Ravens: thirty-nine, Guest: fifty-nine.

"Well, you can forget that undefeated season, folks. The Ravens have lost their first game," Mouth announces.

Chapter 18

In the boy's locker room, Nathan Scott is leaning against a locker, desolate. Coach Whitey Durham enters the locker room. Lucas Scott is leaning against his locker. The rest of the team are on the benches, all very sad. Whitey slowly walks past the team and goes straight into his office without looking at any of them.

Lucas closes his eyes and rests his head against the door. Clapping is heard and Dan Scott enters the locker room, smiling. Lucas isn't looking, but shakes his head annoyed. Nathan looks just as annoyed.

"Well, so much for an undefeated season, huh, ladies?" Dan expresses amused.

"Get outta here, dad," Nathan says turning to his father. "This is not your locker room anymore. You should find a job as a janitor."

"Sixteen points, Nathan…impressive. The scouts are thrilled, especially the deaf and blind ones." Nathan looks away, shaking his head. "What a _joke_!" He looks at the team. "You're all a joke," he expresses then looks at Lucas. "And it seems my mistake is the punch line."

Lucas looks at him, upset.

Nathan shakes his head, "You're the punch line, dad."

Nathan begins to walk a way, but Dan grabs him and throws him against the locker he was leading on and holds him there. Whitey enters the room with a bat and bangs against a locker.

"Get outta here, Danny!" he tells Dan, holding up the baseball bat.

"Just a little father-son chat, Whitey," Dan says smiling.

"You get outta here right now before they have to carry you out," Whitey informs.

Lucas looks between Dan and Whitey, unsure of what is going to happen. Dan looks at the bat, reconsiders and lets go of his son.

He straightens Nathan's jacket, "Oh and one," he winks at Whitey. "Keep up the good work." He smiles and walks out.

Lucas shakes his head as Whitey turns to the team, "Practice 5am sharp. Now hit the showers, you guys stink!"

Whitey walks out. Mouth McFadden stands against a locker and looks at the team. The team begins to take off their jersey and get cleaned up.

Ally Cannon is standing at the entrance to the gym and sighs. Lucas walks in and see her.

Rachel Getina runs up behind him, "Luke!"

She smiles and then sees that Lucas is looking at Ally. Her smile fades as she looks between them. Ally looks at Rachel and then at Lucas.

"Hey, can I get a ride?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, let's go," Rachel replies.

Lucas and Rachel walk off together, leaving Ally standing there is tears.

Moments later, Lucas is sitting next to Rachel in her car, while she is driving.

"Let me be the first to say…great game." Lucas looks over at her. "I am the first, right? Because, I mean, wow, you guys really sucked," Rachel informs him.

"My head wasn't in it," Lucas replies.

"No, I know. It was in Ally's bedroom, watching her ride, Chris Keller," Rachel comments.

Lucas sighs and nods, "You heard about that?"

Rachel nods, "I heard a lot of things, but I'm not one of those people whol likes to say 'I told you so', Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"Who am I kidding, I love it. I told you," Rachel says smiling. Lucas looks down. "You need to move on, Lucas."

He quickly answers, "To what, Rachel…you?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and stops the car, "To whatever makes you happy but do it now. Live life foe the moment because everything else is uncertain. Take advantage of what's right in front of you."

He thinks for a moment. Ally had said those words to him the day she meant him. Lucas scoffs, "I'm not hooking up with you tonight, Rachel."

Rachel looks annoyed, "that is not even what I'm taking about. And it's me who's not hooking you with you…and it's also me who's not gonna be used to make Ally jealous anymore."

"Wha-what?" he questions.

"I'm better than that, and I know it. And you can figure it out too, on your long walk home," Rachel informs.

"Look, Rachel, come on," Lucas pleads.

"Out you go," she insists.

Lucas scoffs again and grabs the door handle. Rachel glares at him determinedly, so he opens the door and steps out. He shuts the door and looks at her.

"See you at school," she says and then drives off.

Lucas standing there in the dark. He grins disbelievingly, throws his arms up and begins to walk home.

Chapter 19 - Montage

Ally Cannon is sitting on the bleachers, amidst the mess of rubbish. The gym is empty. Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis walk up to her.

"Now, that doesn't look like the face of someone who had a good talk with Lucas," Peyton comments.

"Then it's a fitting face for me," Ally comments sadly.

Brooke smiles, "It didn't go well?"

"It didn't go. He left with Rachel," she explains.

"I'm sorry, Ally," Peyton implies.

"Why am I doing this, Peyton? How could I realize what I wanted when I don't have it anymore?" Ally asks upset.

"Lucas didn't realize what he wanted when you two were together. People are just…I mean, they're like that sometimes," Peyton explains.

"Well, Rachel's not. She knew she wanted Lucas and she got him," Ally answers.

"She's probably gonna take my squad from me, too," Brooke adds.

"NO. Hey, nobody can take anything from you guys unless you let them," Peyton comments.

"Really? Tell that to the theives at Suburban Filth," Brooke expresses.

"Yeah, I talked to my brother about that. There's nothing you can do," Ally answers.

Peyton grins, "Yeah, about that…let's go see out filthy friends at the mall."

"No way! Those are the last people I wanna talk to," Brooke exclaims.

Peyton pat her leg, "Not exactly what I had in mind." Peyton grabs Brooke's hand, who grabs Ally's and she pulls them both out of the gym.

Haley James Scott is leaning against a wall next to the door, outside the school, waiting. The door opens and Nathan Scott walks out. She pushes herself from the wall and faces him. He looks at her.

"Hey, you did good job tonight," Haley comments.

"What game were you watching?" he asks laughing.

Haley laughs, "The game where you had the entire team guarding you and you still made, like, thirty points."

"Sixteen, Hales," he chuckles. "The whole team only had thirty-nine."

"Well, it's almost half. Plus, I gave you more cause your shots were really hard. That should totally be a rule," she expresses smiling.

"It doesn't work that way," he informs.

"Well, it should," Haley replies.

Nathan sighs, "Thank you. Did you wait out here for me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." She looks at him, "Are you?"

"Not really, but, uh…I do this thing when I play like crap…where I…walk home alone and try to let go of it all on the way."

Haley nods, "Olay. Call me later if you wanna…talk to…" Nathan nods. "Okay."

They go their separate ways. Haley's cell phone starts to ring. She stops and pulls it out. She flips it open and see that it's Nathan callign her. She smiles and turns around to see that Nathan's also stopped and has his phone to his ear. Haley shows him the phone and they both shut theirs. Haley laughs and walks to him. They walk off together.

Peyton Sawyer, Ally Cannon, and Brooke Davis walk into Suburban Filth with white sacks. They approach where Brooke's clothes are and start stuffing the sacks with the clothes. They manager practically charges them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she asks trying to pull the clothes away from Peyton. Peyton is too quick and strong for her.

"Taking my clothes back. You can keep the naked mannequins," Brooke informs.

"That's stealing," she says to them.

"Oh, really, like kinda what you did to my friend. Just think of it as her getting her ten percent discount, ten times in a row," Ally comments.

Peyton nods, "Nice math."

They wave to the manager and then run out of the store, setting off the alarms. The manager doesn't know what to do.

Karen Roe is sitting in her living room when there is a knock at her front door. She gets up and opens it. Mouth McFadden is standing on the outside.

"Hi, Mayor Roe," Mouth says to her.

Karen laughs, "You might be the only person who will ever call me that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he comments.

He holds up his phone and presses play. It shows Dan viciously shoving Nathan against the lockers. Karen gpaes an walks forward.

"Not very mayoral, is it?" Mouth asks.

Karen looks at Mouth with respect.

Lucas Scott stands on some, rocks, looking out over the river, that runs by the Rivercourt. He takes his medication out and looks at it. He grits his teeth and closes his fingers around the bottle. He throws it into the river. Lucas looks out over the river, then turns away and walks away; leaving the bottle of medication to sink in the river.

_You can not run away from wekness. You might fight it out or perish. And if that be so…why not now, and where you stand - Robert Louis Stevenson_


End file.
